6 Gun Quota
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: Guess which town won a trip to Slovakia! That's right, Happy Tree Town. Little do they know, it's not gonna be a trip like they dreamed. It's actually gonna be a one way ticket to Hell. Can the tree friend survive, or will they up in the afterlife?
1. Plane

Flippy's eyes fluttered open, as his cell phone went off. Tiredly, he grabbed his phone, and flipped it open, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" he said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey Flippy! It's Cuddles. Guess what man, HAPPY TREE TOWN WON A TRIP TO SLOVAKIA! Dude, it's gonna be awesome!" his best friend said happily. Flippy could almost see the yellow rabbit running around.

"Really? A trip to Slovakia? Isn't that kinda far?" he asked, getting out of bed.

"Who cares? IT'S FREE! So's the nights at the hotel." Cuddles told him. The bear thought for a moment.

"Nights? How long we stayin?" he asked, making his way for his closet.

"I don't know. About a week or two. Giggles has the paper. I didn't get a good look at it." he replied.

"Alright. When does the plane leave?" he asked.

"In an hour. HURRY UP BRO!"

"WAIT!"

"What?"

"Does Flaky know?"

"Yeah man. Don't trip."

"Alright. See ya later. Bye." Flippy sighed, and hung up. _This might be fun._ He thought, grabbing his suitcase, and dragging it down. He then put it on his bed, and started to pack. Once he was done, he zipped it shut.

"Slovakia? Fuck yes! New people to kill!" Evil shouted, walking into Flippy's room. About a month ago, Sniffles had separated the two for good.

"Promise you won't kill any tree friends?" Flippy asked, looking over at his other side. Evil rolled his eyes.

"Maybe. Hey! Are there any good clubs there?" he asked, tilting his head. Flippy shrugged.

"This'll be my first time in Slovakia. I can't really say." he replied. Evil gave out an aggravated sigh, and walked away, going into his room to pack.

**Flame's House**

"Dude. Are you kidding me?" Flame asked, looking over at the tree friend. Handy shrugged.

"It's not my choice! It said EVERY tree friend in Happy Tree Town. I didn't pick anyone!" the beaver replied, looking at the Mozzy. He sighed, and put his head down.

"I hate that little prick." he hissed under his breath, before looking at Handy. "Okay. So, we leave in an hour, right? So, that gives us enough time to pack."

"Um... could you help me?" Handy asked, looking down at his nubby arms. Flame chuckled.

"Yeah man. Lets go." he said, zipping up his duffel bag, and walking out the door with Handy.

**Flaky's House**

"Flaky! Calm down! We have an hour!" Grim said, grabbing her friend's arm. She looked at her, a little worried.

"I know, but I wanna get to Flippy's house right away!" she said in a hurry, as she yanked her arm from the Sakunam's grip. She rolled her eyes, and leaned against the wall.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"You almost ready, Flakes? We gotta go!" Grim shouted from down stairs. Soon, Flaky came down with a couple of suitcases. The Sakunam stared at them in shock.

"Ready." Flaky said quietly.

"The hell is that? Meth?" Grim asked, admiring one of Flaky's suitcases.

"No! It's my stuff! Why would I pack so much anyways, if I had it?" she asked, glaring at her friend. She shrugged.

"To go to the moon?" she suggested. Flaky laughed, and pushed her friend, before walking out with her.

**On the Plane, in the Air**

"Can't believe you did that, Evil." Flame said, looking over at the bear. He only shrugged.

"Bitch shouldn't have been talking to me like that!" he replied, glaring out the window.

"She asked if you had change for dollar!" he told him. Evil shrugged again.

"Not my fault." he mumbled.

"Why is he even here? He'll kill us all before we land!" Petunia spoke to Giggles quietly, who nodded in agreement.

"BITCH, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Evil shouted, making everyone jump. All eyes fell on the fuming army bear, as he glared at the two girls across from him.


	2. Slovakia Club

**Hey guys! I'm back! I got a few OCs from people. Here they are!**

**XenaTheAlienChick****  
****4/9/12 . chapter 2**

**wow neat chapter and guess who i'm sending your favorote wacky people shatter and rawr!**

name:shatter

gender:female

age:16

species:cat

eye color:toxic purple

body color:light blue with light orange stripes

hairstyle:short and her bangs cover her left eye

apperence:black short sleeve shirt with white lettering says come to the darkside we have cookies and grey skinny jeans and blue hightop converse

accesories:marvel deadpool symbol necklace

personallity:random(silly random not stupid random), kind, sometimes homicidal, and loves to make jokes

powers:amazing healing factor like deadpool

weapons:a katana and on the handle its light blue but at the tip its in the shape of a cartoonish cat head and its light pink with blue eyes with a cheshire smile

Name:Rawr

gender:female

age:15

species:arctic fox

eyecolor:green

body color:snow white

hairstyle:black, short choppy scene hairstyle

apperence:black tang top with mint green tang top over it but it shows of her stomach but it covers near her waistline she wears slighly dark baggy jeans but she wears a black with silver spike belt and she wears black high top converse with the yellow batman symbol and thigh high socks with the joker on them

accesories:has a batman symbol necklace and a black wristband with grey spikes and its on her left wrist

ear rings(starting from top to bottom on both ears):diamond stud, spike stud, safty pin, and silver hoop

other pierecings:she has a silver chin stud, a nose ring, a tounge ring, and a bellybutton ring

personallity:punk, kind, prankster, gamer, and random

ok so they might not be your favorite but they sure are wacky lol :D

**plus i didnt put their enemies or friends cause their only enemies are giggles petunia disco bear and their friends are everyone else except evil he is someone they just love to annoy :3**

**Superluckystar****  
****4/9/12 . chapter 2**

**Me : Mea. You. Trip . Now**

Mea : What

Me : You heard me you are going on a trip

Mea : Where

Me : Doesn't matter just pack up and go

Mea : Well ok

Name : Mea ( Eveyone calls her that )

Real name : Melinda Jr ( She doesn't like anyone saying her real name. Splendid only knows her real name. Sometimes he call her Melinda by mistake. Only when they are alone that is )

Age : 20 ( a least a year younger then Splendid )

Gender : Female

Animal : Squirrel

Personality : She is a sweet and kind person that is not that mean all the time. She is helpful and helps anyone in need. She is calm and helps comfort anybody. She is also clumsy ALOT. And she does have temper but that is rare

Clothing: A light purple shirt with a blue star design on the side left. A dark purple skirt that up to her knees. And purple flats. A blue star clip in her hair and a blue star necklace.

Hair: A light purple. It is loose and it is a few inches beneath her shoulders

Eye color : A dark violet

Weapon and powers : None

Skills : She is good at karate and self-defence. She can also beat people up but she doesn't do that to almost anyone. But if she needs to thought.

Likes: Helping people. Looking at stars at night. Cartoons. Laughing. Having a good time.

Dislikes : Bad things . Deaths in Happy Tree Town. Chaos. Being a compete fool near Splendid

Fears : Evil ( a little ) and heights

Crush : Splendid ( well you know that )

History : She has had a normal life until she came to Happy Tree Town. She is a goody-two shoes and hates trouble. She is a very clumsy person but she just can't help it. As a child she was a shy one but then she got out of her shy state to meet new people

Family : Nutty ( younger brother ) Did I mention Mea is Nutty's older sister. She is more of a mother then a sister to him. Worrying about him eating to much sweets. She is a good big sister thought and never let's him down or anyone.

**Carlos45****  
****4/9/12 . chapter 1**

**Name: Luis Robbins**

Nickname: Zer0 (He perfers that name)

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Animal: Red Bear

Personality: Friendly, helpful, lazy, not that smart, doesn't think before what he does or say, sometimes irritating, can party like no tomorrow, and is easily lovable

Clothing: A black T-shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. He also wears a Chicago Hooters hat

Hair (if any): Black wild hair

Eye Color: Brown

Weapons: None

Powers: None

Likes: Hollywood Undead, Using his Blackberry, making friends, playing video games, WWE, Youtube, being extreme, and lesbians

Dislikes: Justin Bieber

Fears: Chucky from Child's Play

Friends: Almost everybody

Enemies: Flipqy, Lifty, Shifty, and Disco Bear

Lovers/Crush (if any): Aidin (Cottontop's OC)

History: Sick of his parents always bossing him around, he ran away and moved to Happy Tree Town. At first he thought it was crazy that people die then comes back to life the next day, until he realizes that things he can do and won't worry about dying. He is usually seen around with Cuddles and Toothy. He is the only Tree Friend that hibernates through the winter and only wakes up at important occasions, but he will yell or tell you in a angry/calm voice if you wake him up for no reason or for something stupid.

**There. Now, I just copied and pasted the reviews, 'cause I'm too lazy to type them all. So, yeah. ON WITH THESE CHAPTER!**

**t(^.^t)**

The tree friends got off the plane, some complaining about how they had jet lag.

"Welcome to Slovakia, everyone!" Cuddles announced, his arms wide out. The tree friends admired the placed, some looking around in amazement.

"Wow." some whispered.

"Hey, Zer0. You ever been here before?" Flippy asked, placing a paw on the other bear's shoulder. He only shook his head.

"First time for anything!" Chill said, jumping between both of them, a huge smile on her face. Both boys smiled, and walked with the rest of the tree friends to their hotel.

**Lone Star Motel**

"Cuddles! You said HOTEL, not MOTEL! There's a big difference!" Snowy whined, looking around the tiny office.

"Shut up, Snowy. Be lucky you're not sleeping outside!" Flame hissed, glaring at his younger brother. Before they could get into a huge fight, Mea got between them.

"Guys! Come on! Lets just get our room, and do whatever." she spoke, giving a nervous smile.

"She's right. Lets all just calm down, and keep sane." Yumi said calmly, pulling Flame away from both Mea and Snowy.

"Hello. How may I help you?" a dog asked, walking into the office.

"Hi! We're from Happy Tree Town, the ones that won a trip here." Splendid spoke, standing next to Mea, who blushed a little.

"Ah yes. Happy Tree Town." the dog said, his voice going low. "That will be $750, please."

"For one room!" Rawr shrieked, her eyes going wide with shock. The dog laughed, and shook his head.

"No, deary," he spoke. "It's fifty dollars for each room, and each room contains two beds. There are thirty of you, correct?"

"Yeah." Splendid replied. The dog smiled.

"Then that means you all get fifteen rooms. Fifteen times fifty equals seven fifty." he explained. Everyone nodded, now understanding. Each person paid twenty five dollars, grabbed their bags, and left.

"Okay, so, who goes with who?" Shatter asked, as they stepped out into the night. Everyone looked at one another.

"How about this? I go with Mea, Zer0 goes with Buddhist, Grim goes with Handy, Chill goes with Nutty, Flippy goes with Flaky, Yumi goes with Evil, Pop goes with Cub, Snowy goes with Splendont, Lifty goes with Shifty, Flame goes with Mime, and..." Splendid trailed off, now looking at everyone.

"And the rest of us goes with whoever we want?" Yumi asked. He hesitated, before nodding. Everyone smiled, happy with their partners, except Evil. He kinda wanted to be alone.

**Room 37**

Zer0 laid on his bed, his eyes on the T.V. On the bed next to him, was Buddhist, trying to meditate.

"You should try this sometime, Zer0." Buddhist spoke quietly, looking over at the red bear. He only shrugged.

"Maybe." he replied. Buddhist smiled, and went back to meditating.

**Room 15**

"There's nothing on!" Grim whined, dropping the remote on the bed. Handy shrugged, and looked at what was on.

"Didn't you say Joy Ride was on?" he asked, looking over at the Sakunam. She nodded her head, and sighed.

"Yeah, but that's on in like... ten minutes." she sighed, looking at the clock.

"Well, I'm sure it'll go quickly." he told her, smiling.

**Room 24**

Mea stood outside, looking up at the beautiful stars.

"Aren't ya getting cold, Mea?" Splendid asked, walking out of their room. She shook her head. He stood next to her, leaning on the rail. They both looked up at the stars and full moon.

"The stars are beautiful, huh?" he asked, taking a glance at her. She nodded her head, and smiled.

"What contest did we win, anyways?" she asked. He shrugged.

"It didn't say. All it said, was that Happy Tree Town won a trip to Slovakia, and here are we are." he replied. She nodded.

**Room 36**

"You know if there any good clubs here, Yum?" Evil asked, looking over at the Varg.

"For the last freaking time, NO!" she yelled, glaring at him. "And stop calling me Yum. My name is Yumi!"

"But everyone calls you Yum." he reminded her. She rolled her eyes.

"Only my friends." she told him.

"'Friends'? Aren't we friends?" he asked.

"No. If anything, we're roommates." she hissed, rolling over onto her side. Silence filled the room, as Evil looked out the window.

"You think there's any good cl-"

"FUCKING NO DAMMIT! LET ME THE FUCK ALONE!" she yelled, flipping over, and glaring at him with hate filled eyes. He put his hands up defense, and looked back out the window.

**7:00, Sundown**

"FINALLY! A CLUB!" Evil said happily, as he made his way to the door. He looked back at everyone, and pointed to the door. Zer0 smiled, and followed the army bear inside. Soon, everyone was doing the same thing, sneaking behind the bouncers back.

The music inside boomed the whole building, as people drank, danced, and had fun.

"I can't believe you're in here, Buddhist." Rawr spoke, smiling at the orange monkey. He shrugged, and looked around.

"I know, but I didn't want to go back to the room alone." he said quietly. He then looked around for Zer0, who was on the dance floor, partying like there was no tomorrow.

"Follow Zer0's lead!" Shatter said, running to the dance floor, as she grabbed Rawr's arm. Buddhist watched as the two girls had fun, wondering if he should do the same. _No. It's against what I do._ He thought, remembering what he had to go against.

"Buddhist, you okay?" Grim asked, walking up to the monkey. He looked over, and nodded his head.

"Yes, Grim. All is well." he replied, smiling. She smiled back, and gently pushed him to the bar.

"Get a drink, and go have fun." she said, smiling back. He shrugged, unsure if he should listen to her.

"I'm not sure. It's against my code." he told her. She only laughed at him.

"Dude. Come on. We're in Slovakia! Let loose." she said, nudging him. He hesitated, before nodding, and following her to the counter.

Mea sat at the table, resting her head on her hand.

"This seat taken?" Splendid asked, walking over to the squirrel. She shook her head, telling him he could sit. He smiled, and sat down.

"You okay? You don't look like you're having any fun." he said.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little hungry." she told him. He nodded.

"Your food's coming?" he asked. She nodded as well, and looked behind her, wondering where the waitress was. Soon, a thin sky blue and white mongoose dressed in a tight outfit came out, holding Mea's tray. Before the waitress could set it down safely, she tripped, dumping the food on the ground, table, and some on Mea. The squirrel's face turned beat red with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry ma'am! Please forgive me!" the waitress begged, as she and Splendid helped get the food off of Mea. She nodded her head, and sighed.

"Yeah. It's okay." she replied. The waitress smiled, and walked away, going to get Mea a new order of food.

"You okay?" Splendid asked, looking at the red squirrel. She nodded, making the "hero" smile. He took her hand, making her blush even more. He pulled her up, helped dust her skirt, and walked her to a new table.

**A Few Hours Later**

All the tree friends sat a large booth, most of them drunk outta their minds.

"This night is awesome!" Cuddles said, throwing his arm around Giggles, who curled up against him.

"Better than Happy Tree Town." Grim spoke, her eyes going heavy. Everyone nodded in agreement. Soon, the Sakunam's head bashed into the table, asleep within seconds.

"Come on, Grim. I thought you were Russian! Russians can drink WAY more vodka than one bottle!" Evil said, slapping a paw on her back. She didn't reply. She just stayed asleep.

"I think it's time we went back." Mea said, standing up.

"Maybe she's right..." Rawr slurred quietly, her vision going in and out. Most stood up, and left. The only remaining people at the booth, were Zer0, Evil, Handy, Mime, and Lumpy.

"Can't believe you're still here, Lumpy." Zer0 spoke, looking at the blue moose. He just smiled.

"I didn't have enough to drink to be tired... But I gotta use the bathroom." he replied, standing up, and scooting out. Everyone watched him, before going back to talking to one another.

Lumpy went to go to a stall, but stopped once he heard something.

"Hello?" he spoke, looking around the room. No reply. He shrugged, and went to where he was going. Before he could push it open, someone grabbed him from behind, and put a cloth over his nose and mouth.

"Go to sleep." the voice hissed, pushing the cloth harder into his nose. Lumpy struggled for a moment, before going limp. The person smiled, and dragged the blue moose out of the bathroom, after leaving a message on the bathroom mirror.

"Where the hell is Lumpy?" Lifty asked, looking behind him. The rest shrugged.

"I'll go check on him." Zer0 said, standing up. He left the booth, and went to the bathroom.

"Lumpy?" he called, pushing open the door. "Lumpy, you in here?"

Zer0 looked everywhere, and when he looked at the mirror, he gasped in horror. He ran out, and to the booth.

"SOMEONE TOOK LUMPY!" he told everyone. Evil laughed a little.

"Good. It's time someone took that stupid moose." he said.

"EVIL! He's still a tree friend!" Handy hissed. The bear sighed, and stood up.

"Fine. Lets find his dumb ass." he sighed, leaving the club with everyone following behind him.


	3. That's What Happened

**Hello everyone! Broken Up Inside here, with the story I now claim my own. Here are the newest OCs!**

**bronycuddlykittehs  
4/9/12 . chapter 1 **

**Im comin' bro!**

And this time Ima be mahself!

Name: Acelia

Nickname: Miss Cuddles

Gender:Female

Animal:Taby cat

Personaility: Really shy and quiet toward other people, if you become her friend she will be a lemming to you(aka follows round untill dismised).

Clothing:Rough blue jeans and a t-shirt with the words "Docor Whooves" on the front in big fount.

Fancy black boots. A ipod and headset, carries a Computer at ALL TIMES

Hair: Yellow and oragne striped

Eye Color: Charmleon(changes with mood)

Weapons: Teeth and claws, a pocket knife

Powers: can summon a shadow-beast(dragon, wolf, or a shade of a existing person)

Likes: Freinds, swimming, exploring, reading, gameing, and hiding in a closet

Dislikes: Beng alone, boredom, sugar, to many people.

Fears: Tall buildings, and People getting injured. Dosent care if self.

Crush: Flame(to scared to speak)

Friends: Pending

Enimes: Flippy, untill she learns evil and flippy are diffrent

History: Despite Losing her memory right after her voliently weird appearance in Htf town(Appeared in a paintball game wearing a fluttershy costume and holding a lazer-tag gun, shouting "DUCK JOSH, DUCK!")

She never stops being chearful.

acourding to recent HTFtown police calls, She has summoned A shade of Virska, DjPwn3, and A very suprised Cryotic playing amnesia.

ALso, she has only summoned A wolf once.

And that was Yumi.

**Dead Punk  
4/10/12 . chapter 1 **

**Name: Zack**

Nickname: Zacky (sometimes likes being called)

Age: Unknown

Gender: Male

Animal: Misfit (Human/Mutant/Wolf combo)

Personality: Laid-back, sarcastic, happy, a bit shy, quiet, funny, smart, a little bit suicidal

Clothing: Avenged Sevenfold shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, black Converse. Wears Avenged Sevenfold hoodie occasionally

Hair: Spiky flaming red hair

Eye Color: Green

Weapons: Katana blade and AK-47

Powers: Infected

Likes: Avenged Sevenfold, Megadeth, rock music, quietness, darkness, family/friends

Dislikes: Memories of his past mentioned, loud noises, sadness

Fears: Mentions of his past

Friends: Flaky, Flippy, Evil, Flame, Yumi, Grim, Chill

Enemies: Splendid, Giggles, DB(mostly)

Lovers/Crushes: None for now

History: Born in September 11. His family loved him very much, so he was given the name Zacky. However, his parents died of cancer, automatically causing tears for him. He took care of himself until a Nazi-like squad found him. 'Zacky' soon flipped out, now named Vengenz, killing the squad in a split-second. He changed 'Zacky' to 'Zack' for his name. He speaks fluent German and Italian before moving into Happy Tree Town. Don't worry, he can speak English. He's very good friends with Rev since they're so far away right now. He now sometimes hangs around with friends, but mostly to himself.

**Pedro-IS-Madi12****  
****4/11/12 . chapter 1**

**Name:Midnight Pantheré**

Nickname:Middy,Mid

Age:24

Gender:female

Animal:Black panther

Personality:Midnight is a lazy low down southern democrat,that loves the backwoods,smoking,racing,and is usually a very sweet person,especially when it comes to children,but when poed will turn into a reincarnation of bruce lee and Rambo

Clothing:Blue jean jacket,blu jeans,white tank that supports her bar,black sunglasses,dog tags,and black high heeled boots

Hair (if any):long curly brown hair

Eye Color:bright green

Weapons:katana

Powers:the power of smartassness

Likes:country,rock,and jazz music,speed,children(not in a creepy way),cars,playing guitar,and her friends

Dislikes:A-holes,loud booms,complicated situations,Justin bieber,and any person who says 'OMG' every 5 seconds

Fears:To relive losing her has arachnepobia

Friends:Really everybody

Enemies:she is annoyed by disco bear

Lovers/Crush (if any) loves to tease Splendid though

History:Midnight was born in a high class home in New orleans joined the marines and then moved to happy tree town

**And that's everyone, I hope you like the chapter!**

The four tree friends went back to the Lone Star Motel empty handed.

"I can't believe we didn't find Lumpy." Handy said quietly.

"I'm glad he's gone, but I'm pissed we spent all that time looking for him." Evil hissed, glaring at the ground.

"We spent ten minutes looking for him." Zer0 reminded him. The bear shrugged, not taking his eyes off the cement.

"EVIL!" someone screamed. The boys looked up, and seen Yumi running towards them.

"What?" he called to her.

"Where's the room key?" she asked, now in his face. Evil checked his pockets, only to find it wasn't there.

"Um... I don't have it." he told her.

"HOW DO YOU LOSE A ROOM KEY!" she screamed, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Easily. It falls out of my pocket, and I lose it." he told her calmly. The next thing that happened was Yumi kicking Evil in the crouch. He let out a scream of pain, before dropping to the ground like a rock, holding his pride.

"Why did you do that, Yumi?" Handy asked, looking at the Varg.

"Because he pissed me off!" she replied, glaring at the no handed beaver. He rolled his eyes, and helped Mime help Evil up.

"You bitch! What was that for?" he hissed, glaring at her.

"For losing the key. Now come on. I gotta go get me a new one." she sighed.

"Why do I have to follow you?" he asked.

"So when I get the key, I can beat you with it!" she told him. He looked at her crazy. "I'm just kidding. Just because I won't have to let you in."

"Whatever." he sighed, following her.

"Imma go back to my room. Bye guys." Zer0 spoke, making his way towards the rooms. Handy and Mime followed.

"Grim? What are you doing out?" Handy asked, once he saw his roommate.

"Um... I locked myself out..." she replied, laughing a little.

"You locked yourself out?" he repeated, sighing. She only nodded her head. "How?"

"Well, I walked out of the room, and door locked on the inside, and I didn't grab the room key." she told him. Handy waved his stubby hand to Zer0 and Mime, before going to the office with Grim right by his side.

"What happened to you two?" Yumi asked, looking at the two roommates.

"She locked us out, and I don't have the spare." Handy told her.

"Idiot." Evil mumbled. Before he knew it, he was on the ground, blood dripping from his nose.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Grim asked, smiling down at him. The bear glared up at the Sakunam, and picked himself up.

"Hey. Who's that?" Handy asked, pointing a stubby arm to a taby cat that was walking up to the office.

"Holy shit." Yumi mumbled, as she ran towards the cat.

"She knows her?" Grim asked, watching as the Varg and cat hug each other. Both Handy and Grim walked over to see the cat, while Evil stayed behind.

"Hey guys, this is Miss Cuddles! She summoned me to Happy Tree Town!" Yumi told them.

"That's how you got there?" Handy asked. The Varg nodded.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Miss Cuddles. I'm Grim." Grim said, holding out her paw to Cuddles.

"Nice to meet you too." she replied, smiling at her.

"Do you have a room to stay in, Cuddles?" Handy asked. The cat shook her head.

"Well, you can stay with Lammy if that's okay." Yumi suggested. Miss Cuddles nodded her head, and smiled.

"I can lead you to the room." Grim spoke, smiling at the cat.

"Thanks!" she replied, walking off to room 29 with the Sakunam.

"Come on. Lets go get the room keys, before we forget." Handy said, walking to the office with Yumi.

"Took you guys long enough!" Evil hissed, glaring at them. "The office is locked."

"Not for long." Yumi told him, turning into a shadow, and going under the door. She turned back to normal, and unlocked the door. She opened the door, and allowed the two inside.

"I forgot you could do that!" Handy said, smiling at Yumi. She shrugged, and walked out with the two once they got the keys.

"Well, see you guys later. I'm going to sleep." Handy told them, as he made his way to the room. The two roommates waved goodbye, and watched the no hand worker leave.

"Still can't believe you lost the room key." Yumi mumbled.

"I can't believe you left the door to the office open." he replied, looking back. She shrugged, not really caring.

"Should I go close it?" she asked. Evil shrugged. Before he could say anything, Yumi walked back to the office. Hesitating, the bear followed.

"You and your niceness." he hissed. Yumi glared at him, as she closed the door. She turned around, and stopped.

"Hey. Remember him?" she asked, pointing to a person who was walking onto the property of the Lone Star Motel.

"Yeah. I do." Evil replied, admiring him.

"Come on. Lets go say hi!" she said, walking away from the bears side. He let an aggravated sigh, before following the Varg.

"Hey Zack! Remember us?" Yumi greeted, walking up to him.

"Oh yeah. Hey." he replied, as he stopped walking.

"Hey man." Evil greeted, walking up to the Misfit. Zack waved a little.

"What are you doing out here?" Yumi asked, tilting her head. He pointed to the rooms.

"I'm here to get a room." he told her. She nodded her head, and led him to the office. She opened the door, and grabbed one of the room keys.

"Catch!" she said, throwing it to him. He easily grabbed it.

"Thanks." he replied, admiring the key.

"So, were you on the plane when we took off?" Evil asked, looking at him. He nodded his head.

"Really? We didn't see you." Yumi said, closing the office door once more.

"I was the first one off." he told her. The two nodded, now understanding.

"Well, it was nice seeing ya, Zack. Now lets get you to your room, so you can go to sleep." Evil said, leading the Misfit to his room.

The three got up to room thirteen, and waved goodbye to their friend.

"See you tomorrow morning?" Yumi asked, smiling. Zack nodded, waved goodbye, and went into his room.

"Well, come on. I gotta pee." Evil said, rushing up the stairs.

"Dude. I got the room key, and that's pretty gross." Yumi replied, following him. When they got to room thirty six, Yumi tossed Evil the key, and watched him unlock the door, and run inside.

"HEY! SHUT UP UP THERE!" someone screamed from down stairs, hitting their floor with a broomstick. Yumi got to the middle of the room, and started to stomp on the ground. More bangs on the floor were heard, as the person below them cussed them out. Yumi just smiled, and looked around the room.

Yumi stood outside, looking at her surroundings. She seen Mea and Splendid walking down the stairs, leaving the Lone Star Motel. She would've asked where they were going, but Splendid picked Mea up, and flew off. She shrugged, and looked at the bottom. She seen someone. A blank panther. She also had a beer bottle in her paws.

"Miss Midnight!" Cub said, running out of his room, and hugging the panther.

"Hey Cub!" she said, picking the child up. She held the bottle away from him, so he wouldn't touch it.

"What's that?" Cub asked, trying to get a look at it.

"It's my drink." Midnight told him, smiling.

"Can I have a sip?" he asked, looking up at her with big eyes.

"No. Sorry." she said, gently putting him down. Cub looked sad for a moment, before smiling, and going back to his room. Yumi saw Midnight pull out a room key, and go inside her room. _I didn't see her on the plane. Maybe she came late._ She thought, going back inside her room. Evil was walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey." he said, looking at her.

"How long does it take to go to the bathroom?" she asked.

"I took a shower. Don't worry MOM." he told her, as he jumped on his bed. She rolled her eyes, and got on her own bed.

**Room 7**

Rawr walked inside the room, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Shatter asked, looking at her friend.

"Oh nothing..." she replied, sitting on her bed. Shatter shrugged, and turned on the T.V.

"_And tonight. We found a blue moose, by the name of Lumpy, dead in an ally. His jaw was ripped off, as his heart was ripped out." _the lady on the T.V. said. Both girl's eyes went wide.

"Oh the horror!" Grim said from above them. Rawr looked at her friend, who was just as shocked as she was.

"Well... now we know what happened to Lumpy." she said, changing the channel.

**There. I hope you liked the chapter! I'll update when I can. Goodbye!**


	4. Blood Bath Castle

**Hey guys! Sorry about me and my lazy ass, not writing another chapter. HOW DARE I! Anyways, lets get one thing over with!**

**Xena: I'm trying to combined my three favorite horror movies: Joy Ride, Hostel, and Saw! I guess you just gotta have the stomach to love so much blood and gore and death and screaming and... what the hell is wrong with me?**

**Punk, Zack, and Lin-Z: Thanks guys. You guys are great.**

**Cuddly: I'm still here, bud. I ain't leaving you guys anytime soon. If I do, you have my permission to come hunt me down, and shoot me... just make it quick. :)**

**HERE'S THE CHAPER!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"PANCAKES!" Shatter yelled, as she ran into the Cafe with Rawr behind her.

"Calm down, Shatter. We'll get you guys your pancakes." Grim told the cat. The tree friends got a huge booth, and sat down.

"Did you guys hear what happened to Lumpy?" Mea spoke, looking at everyone. The only person at the table who smiled, was Grim.

"I wanna go see him, and take a picture!" she said quietly, as everyone looked at her crazy.

"You're going more insane everyday, Grim." Yumi told her, putting an arm around her shoulder. The Sakunam just smiled.

"Hi! My name is Yoko, and I'll be your waitress!" a black and blue mongoose spoke in a cheery voice. Everyone nodded, as they took their list of orders.

"Pancakes with chocolate chips!" Rawr and Shatter both said, smiling. The rest of the tree friends smiled, as they picked out their order.

**After Breakfast**

The animals walked around Slovakia, some tired and ready to go back to sleep.

"Something wrong, Grim?" Midnight asked, taking another drag of her cigaret. The other female shook her head, and stepped away from her away.

"Nope. Nothing's wrong." she replied, now standing next to Zack. The Misfit looked at her, before jumping onto a building.

"BRO!" she yelled at him. He just looked down at her, tilting his head.

"You'll be fine." he replied, running off. Grim grumbled something, and made her way towards the large group.

"Anyone wanna go swimming?" Evil asked, walking towards a little pond. Some nodded, and jumped in. The others stayed out of the water. Yumi picked up a flat rock, and skipped it across the water.

"Hey. Let me try that!" Chill spoke, picking up a flat rock as well, and throwing it. When Evil turned around, he doubled over in pain. Everyone looked at him, laughing.

"Why do you guys hate me so much?" he spoke, looking at Chill.

"I'm sorry, Evil. I didn't mean too." she said quietly, putting her head down.

"You know, that actually looks like fun." Flame said, grabbing a rock, and throwing it at the bear.

"DUDE! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Evil yelled, glaring at him, as he now held his head.

"We are." he replied, throwing another rock. Evil got out of the way just in time.

"Zack. You gotta get in on this!" Grim spoke, running over to her friend with some rocks in her paw. She shoved it in his, as she threw the others at her army friend.

"TWENTY BUCKS TO WHOEVER HITS HIM!" Yumi yelled, launching a rock. Everyone who was in the water, ran out, trying to avoid being pelted with stones. Soon, Evil splashed into the water, a huge gash in his forehead.

"TWENTY BUCKS TO ZACKY!" Chill screamed, smiling at the Misfit. Flippy entered the water, and helped his other half up. Blood spilled from the gash, as he tried to cover it.

"YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" Evil screeched, running out of the water, his bowie knife in his hand. Everyone scattered except Zack. He knew Evil wouldn't hurt him, nor would he get hurt. For some reason, his friend was charging at him. In the blink of an eye, Zack had Evil's throat in one of his tendrils. He hurled the enrages army bear into the pond, and watched him splash in the water.

"Here's your money." Grim spoke, shoving a twenty dollar bill in his hand. He looked at her for a second, before putting the money away.

**One Hour Later: Lone Star Motel**

As the tree friends gathered in Yumi's room, they heard someone stomping up the stairs.

"Yeah. Thanks for leaving me!" Evil yelled, opening the door.

"You're welcome." Cuddly replied, looking at the bear.

"Watch it." he hissed, pointing a finger at her. The cat rolled her eyes, and watched as he got a new pair of clothes, and went into the bathroom.

"Well. That works." Grim said quietly, leaning against Flame. The Mozzy pushed her off, making her bump into Zack.

"Hey!" he yelled, pushing Grim away.

"Why am I being pushed?" she asked, looking at the two boys next to her. No one spoke. Evil stepped out of the bathroom, and glared at everyone.

"Why are you all here anyways?" he asked, sitting next to Yumi.

"We're bored. You got any ideas?" Splendid replied, looking at the bear. He thought for a moment.

"Well... there's a haunted castle b-"

"WHERE!" Grim asked, jumping to her feet. Everyone looked at her.

"It's in the west of Slovakia." he replied. The Sakunam smiled, and looked down at Zack.

"Zack? Can you carry me to the castle?" Grim asked, folding her hand behind her back.

"No." he replied. She sat down, and held onto him.

"PLEASE!" she whined, looking at him with big red eyes.

"Yeah, come on Zacky! I think we should take a trip!" Chill said, walking over, and doing the same thing Grim was doing. Zack grew angry, and stood up, both girls falling.

"FINE!" he yelled, making his way for the door. Grim smiled, and jumped on his back.

"Yay! Giddy up!" she spoke, pointing forward. Before she knew it, she was ground once more.

"You're not going to ride on my back." he told her, helping her up.

"We can rent a car!" Flippy suggested, before looking at the rest of the town. "Or maybe a few."

"Sounds like a plan." Flame replied, walking out the door. Splendid smiled, and held Mea behind.

"Where are you going?" he asked, tilting his head.

"To go get a car with the rest of the group." she replied, her face going red. The fly squirrel smiled.

"There's no need for that. I can fly us there!" he replied, picking her up. Mea's face grew hot, as her legs hung from Splendid's arms. He took off out the door, going at enough speed not to kill the girl in his arms.

"Dude. I dare you to race him." Yumi said, nudging Zack. He shrugged.

"Yeah! We'll see you guys there. Go on!" Cuddly said, smiling at the Misfit. He hesitated, before nodding, and running off at impossible speed.

"Huh? Where'd Zack go?" Pop asked, looking around for him.

"He left." Yumi replied, walking off with Cuddly right by her side.

**West Slovakia**

"Hey! When did you get here?" Splendid asked, looking at Zack, who was leaning against the castle's wall.

"A long time ago." he replied, not even looking at him.

"How?" he asked.

"I ran!" he hissed, gritting his teeth. Before Splendid could yell at the Misfit, Mea got between them.

"Hey! Come on! We shouldn't be fighting, we should be waiting for our friends." she said, smiling at both boys. Neither of them replied. Before they knew it, Zack was doing a wall run up the castle. The other tree friends watched in amazement, as he acted like it was nothing.

"How can you do all these things?" Splendid asked, flying to the top once Zack was done.

"I just can!" he yelled, glaring at the flying squirrel. Once more, Mea got between them.

"SPLENDID! HELP!" she screamed, sitting on the ground. Splendid quickly went next to the other squirrel, looking at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a worried look on his face.

"Um... I don't know." she replied, smiling. He laughed a little, and looked at where Zack once stood. He Misfit was now gone, somewhere inside the castle, trying to get away from Splendid.

"LOOK OUT!" someone screamed. Both Mea and Splendid looking up, and saw a car heading straight for them. Splendid grabbed Mea, and flew up, avoiding the car just in time.

"You guys okay?" Grim asked, getting out of one of the cars.

"Yeah. We're fine." Mea called down to her.

"Wow. Look at this place!" Cuddly said in amazement. "How old is it?"

"It goes back to the Middle Ages. That's how old it is." Midnight replied, stepping out of the drivers seat.

"Whoa. I've never been here before." Yumi spoke, walking towards the large castle.

**Inside the Castle**

The tree friends walked around, all admiring something different.

"Hey! Where's Cuddly and Zack?" Grim asked, looking around.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Cuddly shouted, jumping out of a closet. Everyone screamed in fear. Soon, both Rawr and Shatter were laughing a little.

"And I'm right here." Zack spoke, stepping out of the old wall next to Cuddly. The cat next to him screamed in surprise, but then laughed a little.

"Holy shit! I forgot you could do that!" Flame said, looking at his friend, who was leaning against the wall.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but Rawr and I are gonna go check this place out!" Shatter spoke, grabbing Rawr's, and walking off with her.

"SPLIT UP! EVERYONE GRAB A PARTNER, AND MEET AT THE CARS IN TWO HOURS!" Grim shouted, watching as people paired up. Flaky with with Flippy, Flame went with Cuddly, Yumi went with Evil, Chill went with Nutty, Splendid went with Mea, Midnight went with Handy, Mime went with Lammy, Cuddles went with Giggles, Petunia went with Sniffles, Pop went with Cub, Snowy went with Splendont, and Lifty went with Shifty.

"Hey Zack. Mind if I tag along with you?" Grim asked, walking over to her friend. He shook his head.

"Why did you decide to go with me?" he asked, as they walked down a hall.

"Because you're the only one who can protect me, and tell my family goodbye if I die." she replied, smiling at him.

_**BOOM!**_

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Evil shouted, looking around. Zack flinched once he heard the boom.

"I'M BLAMMING YOU FOR THAT CUDDLY!" Yumi called to her friend, who was being guarded by Flame.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**And there we go! Sorry about the mix up, I was roaming around on Google, and found a haunted castle, and... well... this happened. Sorry Zack if I got you wrong, same goes with everyone else. **

**Also, yes. Zack can hide in walls, incase no one knows that. Because Zack is infected, he can do some crazy shit no one else can. **

**Anyways, see you guys later. Sorry once more if your OC wasn't included enough, or had the wrong personality. I tried, okay. I'm not perfect. Anyways, BYE GUYS!**


	5. Where Are They?

**Hey guys. Listening to crazy music, that's making me happy. I got a crazy idea, and I'm in the writing mood.**

**Zack: My bad bro... and okay. I'll try to make this work.**

**Shatter and Rawr: Eh... here's some more pancakes! *hands the two girls pancakes***

**Oh yeah, I also won't kill any OC, unless asked. That's just how I am.**

**And here's the story! Hurry for me and my craziness!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"What was that?" Shatter asked, looking at Rawr, who only shrugged.

"Jebus!" Rawr screamed, when the door behind her slammed shut. Both girls started to pound on it with their fists, sometimes even trying to open the door.

"HEY! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Shatter yelled, now trying to break the door down with her foot. Nothing worked.

"This sucks, dude." Rawr spoke quietly, admiring the old wooden door.

**Evil and Yumi**

"Well... this is a nice trip we took." Yumi said, rolling her pink eyes. Evil glared at her.

"Hey. Don't blame me. Blame Grim for wanting to come here." he hissed.

"If you would've keep your big mouth shut, we would be here!" she yelled, gritting her teeth.

"WELL HOW DID I KNOW SHE TURN ALL PYSCHO AND WANT TO COME HERE, HUH!" he yelled back, pushing the Varg.

"Don't push me!" she hissed, punching him. Before they knew it, they were trapped in a dark room.

"FUCKING WHY!" Evil screamed, kicking the wall next to him.

**Cuddly and Flame**

Flame looked over at Cuddly, who was walking right beside him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The cat nodded her head.

"Yeah. I'm fine." she replied, looking at the ground. Flame lit a fireball in his paw, and held it close to her.

"Um... what are you doing?" she asked, backing away from him.

"Making sure you're not lying." he replied, checking over her. He smiled once he found out she was okay.

"Told you." she said quietly, as they continued to walk around the large castle.

**Zack and Grim**

"THIS IS STUPID!" Grim yelled, kicking the door. Zack pushed her back gently, and switched his arm into a blade. He tried to slice it down, but for some reason, he couldn't. He tilted his head, before sighing.

"STUPID!" Grim repeated, punching and kicking the door more.

"It's no use, Grim. We're trapped." Zack told her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know." she sighed, hitting her head on the door. When she realized what she did, she freaked out, pushing off the door, and tripping over her friend.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as she quickly rolled off of him, and stood up.

"MY GEM! I BROKE IT!" she told him, her eyes going wide in horror. He looked at her confused. She gave a little sigh, before sitting down.

"If I get caught in fire, I'm fucked, okay? This was the only thing that helped me out one time. It also helps me with my fire powers." she explained, putting her head down. Zack sat next to.

"We'll be okay." he told her. She shrugged.

"Hey. Do you know who I haven't seen in while?" she asked. "Zer0. Where is that crazy motherfucker?"

**Lone Star Hotel**

Zer0 laid in his bed, his mouth open, and his eyes shut. Buddhist watched the sleeping bear, before looking at their clock. _He must be really tired. He slept straight through morning. He was up late though. I kinda can't blame him. _He thought, sitting down.

"Hm... I wonder where the others are." he said quietly, looking out the window.

**Back With Zack and Grim**

"I'm sure he's fine." Zack said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well I'm not. This is bullshit!" Grim hissed, clenching her fists. "I'M TRAP IN A ROOM WITH NO MUSIC, OR FOOD! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!"

"Just calm down. I'm sure this will all be over soon." he told her, gently patting her back. She looked at him.

"You don't get it. I hate being trapped in a room. Why do you think I'm always outside, or in a big place? I HATE ROOMS! I DON'T TRUST THEM!" she told him, laying on the dirty ground. He sighed, and looked up at the ceiling some more. _At least it with someone I like. _He thought, taking a glance at the Sakunam.

"Bullshit." she repeated quickly, as she curled into a ball, and closed her eyes.

**Flippy and Flaky**

"Where are we going?" Flaky asked, looking at her boyfriend. He only shrugged.

"I'm not sure," he replied, looking around. "Hey! There's an exit!"

"Yay." she said quietly, as they ran towards the open door. The warm sun hit their fur, as they admired the large field they were in.

"Whoa," Flippy said amazed. "Imagine how rich the person was who owned this place."

"It is impressive." Flaky said quietly. He looked at her, and gave her a hug.

"I love you, Flaky." he said quietly. She blushed, and hugged him back.

**Snowy and Splendont**

"Hey, Snowy. You okay, buddy?" Splendont asked, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah. Just thinking, ya know?" he replied, looking at him.

"About what?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Flame." he hissed, glaring at the ground.

"Your brother? God. If Zack wasn't here, I would have killed that Mozzy bastard months ago." he told his friend.

"How about when we get back home, you can take him out of Happy Tree Town, and spread his blood in the woods?" he suggested, an evil smile on his face. His friend smiled back.

"Sounds like a plan man. Lets plan it out." he said, walking down the hall with the Ilwyn.

**Pop and Cub**

"Cub! Get back here!" Pop yelled, running after his son. Cub laughed, and opened a door. A shotgun went off, the bullet flying through Pop's head. Cub screamed, and ran over to his dead father.

"DADDY!" he cried, sobbing onto the red robe. The child heard a creak, and got scared.

"I think a heard something over here." a deep voice said. Cub stood up, and ran away through the door he had just opened.

Tears streamed down Cub's cheeks, as he stopped running.

"D-daddy." he said, sitting by a door, and crying.

"Cub? Cub is that you?" Shatter asked from the room behind him. The baby bear looked at door.

"Miss Shatter? Is that you?" he asked, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"Yes, Cub. Can you open the door please? We're trapped in here." she replied. Cub smiled a little, and stood up. Just high enough, he grabbed onto the doorknob, and turned it. The door opened, and the two girls walked out of the room, and hugged him.

"Thanks Cub! Hey... where's Pop?" Rawr asked, looking around. Cub started crying again.

"You don't mean..." Shatter trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. The child only nodded his head.

**Splendid and Mea**

"How ya holding up, Mea?" Splendid asked, looking over at the squirrel.

"I'm fine." she replied, smiling at him. _I know you are._ He thought, guiding her over some ruble.

"HEY YOU BASTARDS! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR MY ASS! OPEN THIS DOOR, DAMMIT!" They heard someone screaming.

"Isn't that Grim?" Mea asked, looking over at he flying squirrel. He nodded his head.

"Yep. Only she cusses that much." he replied.

"I HEARD THAT YOU BITCH! NOW LET US OUT OF HERE!" Grim screamed, now kicking the door.

"Calm down!" Zack said, pulling her away. Splendid opened the door, and smiled at the two.

"Hey!" he said, trying to be happy.

"Yeah. Thanks." Zack hissed, as he quickly walked away from the three.

"Yeah. THANKS FOR TAKING YOUR TIME YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Grim yelled, punching the "hero". He fell to the ground, blood dripping from his nose.

"Splendid! Are you okay?" Mea asked, crouching next to him.

"What's their problem?" he asked, glaring at the two friends who were quickly walking away. She shrugged, her mind keeping the image of Grim punching Splendid in her head.

**Back In Zer0's Room**

The sleeping bear woke up, and yawned.

"What time is it?" he asked, looking over at Buddhist.

"Um... it's two in the afternoon. Are you feeling okay?" he replied, feeling the bear's head.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just have a little headache." he replied, pushing the monkey's hand away from him. He sat up, and looked around. Something wasn't right.

"Hey... where are the others?" he asked, looking over at Buddhist.

"I don't know. I woke up, checked all the rooms, and found no one." he replied, sitting back on his bed. Zer0 nodded, understanding a little. He laid back down, and closed his eyes.

**Midnight and Handy**

"This place is pretty cool, huh?" Handy asked, looking at the black panther. She only nodded.

"Yeah. It's pretty cool." she replied, admiring one of the old dusty paintings.

"Has it been two hours yet?" he asked, looking over at her. She shrugged.

"I don't think so." she replied, walking away. Handy followed her, taking a glance at the picture himself.

"I'm surprised this place isn't condemned." he said quietly, gently touching the wall with his foot.

"It's old, and Evil said it was haunted. It's probably a tourist attraction," she replied. "Besides, this place looks stable enough."

"I guess you're right. I'm just having one of my moments I guess." he laughed, making his way next to the panther's side.

**Three Hours Later**

"Where is everyone?" Flippy asked, looking around. Flaky shrugged.

"Hey guys!" Grim greeted, smiling at her two friends. Everyone else followed behind her, except two certain people.

"Where have you guys been? We've been waiting for an hour." Flaky told them. The Sakunam shrugged.

"Not my fault." she replied, ruffling her friend's quills on the top of her head. She didn't get hurt. She always trimmed Flaky's quills at the top each month.

"Hey. Aren't me missing a group?" Flame asked, looking around. Everyone did the same, wondering what he meant.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**And there we go. You know, I'm starting to wonder what I have against Pop. What the hell is wrong with me? I mean... why? Oh well. I'm confused.**

**Anyways! Because I'm so craz, I'm gonna write up another chapter! **

**I'm sorry Zer0 for not having you in chapter 4. I feel really bad.**

**If I got anyone wrong, which I probably did, I'm sorry.**

**I'm still wondering why I kill Pop all the time. Oh well. Bye guys!**


	6. Back to Lone Star

**Wow I'm stupid. Anyways, Bronycuddlykittehs, I'm sorry for getting your OCs name wrong for TWO F-ING CHAPTERS! Sorry for that. Now, Imma call your OC MC, just so I don't get it wrong, and we don't get her mixed up with our fluffy yellow bunny, Cuddles. So, sorry once more, and here's the story!**

**Oh yeah, and Star, when Splendid thought 'I know you are', he meant he knew she was cute. **

**Splendid: Ow! *rubs cheek* At least I'm not like Disco Bear!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"FUCK YOU!" Yumi screamed, punching Evil. He quickly got up, and tried to stab her. She easily dodged it, and hid in the shadows.

"Come on out, Yum. What? You gotta hide in some shadows?" Evil taunted. "Is this how your parents raised you?"

"DIE!" she screamed, launching at him, her claws just missing his face. He smiled, and sliced her cheek. She hissed in pain, and grabbed his wrist. He kicked her away, and cut her arm. She growled at him, her once pink eyes now blood red.

"Bring it, bitch." he hissed, glaring at her. She charged at him, her fists clenched. Just as Evil went to stab her, she turned into a shadow once more. She appeared behind him, and kicked his back. He fell to the ground, his back in pain.

"NEVER talk about my parents." she hissed, kicking him in the crouch like she had done before.

"Why do you always do that?" he asked, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Because I can." she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Before he could say anything, the door opened.

"The hell is wrong with you two?" Flame asked, helping Evil up. MC entered the room next, and dragged Yumi out before she could go even more psycho.

"Here they are!" Flame said, as they dragged the two out of the castle.

"Hey Evil. What happened?" Chill asked, running over to the injured army bear.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled, pushing the Chilla away. She whimpered, and hid behind Nutty.

"Dude. Leave my Chill alone." Grim said, helping him into one of the cars. She then slammed the door shut, and watched as everyone but Zack get into the cars. Splendid had picked up Mea, and flew away.

"You getting a ride, dude?" she asked, looking at her friend. He shrugged, and looked up at the clear sky.

"I don't think so." he replied.

"YO GRIM! YOU COMIN OR WHAT?" Midnight called, looking at the Sakunam. She thought for a moment, before shaking her head.

"NAH! I'LL KICK ROCKS!" she called back. She nodded, got in the drivers seat, and drove off at top speed.

"Why are you walking?" Zack asked, looking at her.

"Eh. Lord knows how long it is before Midnight kills us all in that death trap. Besides, the air might do me some good, ya know?" she replied, smiling at him. He nodded, understanding. The two started to walk down the steps that led to the castle, Grim sometimes taking a glance back at the old place.

"You haven't seen Pop, have you?" she asked, looking over at her friend. He only shook his head. _Kinda reminds me of Saw. _She thought, as they made it to the sidewalk.

**Lone Star Motel**

The tree friend's parked their cars, and got out.

"Hey! Where have you guys been?" Zer0 asked, walking out.

"I've been in hell." Evil replied, walking past the other bear, who smiled a little.

"We've been to a castle. That's about it." MC told him. The red bear nodded, and watched as most of the people went to their rooms.

"Hey. Where's Grim?" he asked, looking back at everyone.

"Oh, she's walking home with Zacky!" Chill replied, smiling at him. _Zacky?_ He wondered, as he nodded his head. He took once last glance at the entrance of the Lone Star Motel, before going back to his own room.

**Room 49**

MC walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair off with one of the towels.

"Did you have fun?" Flame asked, looking over at the cat. She nodded her head, and dropped her towel to the ground. She then got on her bed, and laid down.

"And uh... thanks for checking on me back there." she spoke, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"What are friends for?" he replied, smiling at her. She nodded, understanding what he meant.

**Lone Star Parking Lot**

Zack and Grim made it onto the Lone Star property, the Sakunam a little out of breath. She looked up, the dark gray sky threatening to pelt them with rain.

"Well that was a fun walk." Grim spoke, leaning against a pole. He shrugged.

"Wasn't too bad." he replied, smiling.

"YOU LIE!" she yelled, pointing a finger at him. He laughed a little, and patted her back.

"Well, we're back now." he told her. She nodded, and pushed off the pole.

"I'm never coming back to Slovakia. I don't care if it's free." she said, walking towards her room.

Grim smiled at her Misfit friend, and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks for walking with me, man." she said, smiling.

"No problem. Why wouldn't I?" he replied, smiling back.

"Because you could've ran off, and left me in the dust." she told him.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't do that to you." he explained. She laughed.

"I'm surprised. My old friend would've done that. Would've taken my umbrella too." she laughed, leaning against the wall. They stood there for a moment, the air around them silent.

"Can I tell you something?" Zack finally spoke, looking at his friend.

"Course man. What is it?" she asked, smiling. Before he could answer, the thunder above boomed, as rain poured down. Grim quickly opened the door, and stuck her head out.

"Sorry dude! Maybe another time!" she spoke, as thunder boomed once more. She whimpered a little, and quickly went inside.

"Yeah. Another time." he said quietly, putting his head down. He walked away slowly, the ledge above him shielding him from the rain. He made his way down the cement stairs, trying to keep his mind off the rain. _Hope another time comes soon._ He thought, making his way to room thirteen.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**There. Sorry it was short. Sorry if I got your OC wrong/wasn't in it enough. I haven't forgotten about 'Rose Red', trust me. I think I'll start on it right now. BYE GUYS!**


	7. So Long Petunia, Hello Lake

**Okay. I can't stay away from writing, and I don't want to get off of YouTube, because I love music. So, here's another chapter, and an OC from my bro bro!**

**Dead Punk  
4/15/12 . chapter 6 **

**Me: Aww...poor Zack...**

Lyn-Z: Don't worry Zacky, hope will soon find a way.

Zack: *sighs* I hope so...

Rev: *jumps on Zack's back* ZACK-ZACK!

Me: *gasps* Oh my fucking ducks from A7X, Rev!

Rev: *gets off Zack's back* HELLO MY PEEPS!

Lyn-Z: Damn, it's nice to see you again!

Rev: *kisses Lyn-Z's forehead* Well Sniper, it's nice to see you too!

Me: So Rev, wanna go to Slovakia?

Rev: DO I? HELL YEAH! SEND ME IN!

Name: Rev

Nickname: Z, Knife Master, Fiction, Rat, Plague

Age: Unknown

Animal: Misfit

Gender: Male

Personality: Happy, random, funny, goofy, sad sometimes

Clothing: Black Invader Zim shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, and black Converse. Wears Invader Zim Gir jacket all the time

Hair: Spiky black hair

Eye Color: Blue

Powers: Infected

Weapons: Pocket knife and AK-47

Likes: Rock music, ducks, darkness, being happy

Dislikes: Fangirl teenagers who likes him, sadness, assholes

Fears: Nothing

Friends: Zack, Flaky, Flippy, Evil, Yumi, Grim, Chill, Flame, Cuddles, Sniffles, Cub, Rawr and Shatter(I like Xena's OCs, they're awesome)

Enemies: Splendid, Splendon't, Lifty and Shifty

Love Interest: Yumi

History: Met Zack during a music festival. Rev's parents died of leukemia when Rev was very young. After his parents' death, he learned two things; he has the power to make anyone smile, even himself and he's born infected. He likes hanging around with Chill and Zack mostly. Rev loves watching Invader Zim on TV all the time.

Me: There you go, Rev!

Rev: FUCK YEAH!

Lyn-Z: So long and goodnight!

**There we go! Enjoy the story!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Whistling was heard, as someone walked onto the Lone Star Motel property. He smiled, and looked around. He watched as room 36's door open, and a Varg step out. She leaned against the rail, her eyes closed, and her hair covering her face.

"YUMI!" the boy said, running to the spot at impossible speed. The Varg looked up, and smiled at him. With one small jump, he was by her side whiten a second.

"Hey Rev! I haven't seen you in a minute!" Yumi said, hugging the Misfit. He hugged her back, happy he got to see his friend once more.

"So, where is everyone?" he asked, tilting his head.

"About to be woken up." she said, pulling out an air horn. Rev covered his ears, as Yumi pushed the button on the top, a loud screech sounding out throughout Slovakia.

"I'M UP! I'M UP!" Grim screamed from a few rooms below them. The others we falling out of their beds, or swearing.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Zack yelled, stomping out of his room, his eyes filled with fury.

"ZACKY!" Rev shouted, jumping down from his spot, and hugging the other Misfit.

"Huh? Oh. Hey Rev! How ya doin?" he greeted, hugging his friend back. Soon, everyone was walking out of their rooms.

"YOU!" Grim screamed, tackling her friend. "WHY DID YOU DO IT, YUMI? WHY!"

"I don't know!" she managed to gasp out, as the Sakunam's hands wrapped around the Varg's throat. Before Yumi could pass out, a tendril wrapped around Grim, and pulled her off.

"Hey Grim!" Rev said, looking at the girl. She smiled.

"Hey Rev! My little bro!" she said, as he set her down. She gave him a hug, her anger now gone. As all of Rev's friend joined in on the group hug, others stood there wondering who he was.

"LETS ALL CATCH UP OVER BREAKFAST!" Rawr suggested, a smile on her face. Everyone smiled as well, liking that idea.

**Slovakia Cafe**

As everyone sat down at a booth, everyone started talking, trying to introduce themselves to Rev, as he was trying to do the same a little.

"Hi! I'm Chuck, and I'll be your waiter." a red dog spoke, smiling at the animals. They all nodded, and started to order.

"We already know what we want." Shatter said, as she and Rawr smiled. Almost everyone laughed, as they looked over the list of food.

"Grim!" Yumi spoke, looking at the Sakunam, who was listening to music, her eyes closed. Zack poked her gently, making her freak out.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" she screamed, looking around.

"What are you talking about?" Giggles asked, glaring at the girl.

"Shut up." she hissed, glaring back at her.

"Um... here are your orders..." Chuck spoke, setting down the plates. Everyone smiled, and started eating.

**Roaming Around Town**

The friends walked around Slovakia, some talking.

"Hey! Why don't we go to the lake!" Chill suggested, a smile on her face.

"I didn't bring my swim suit." Petunia spoke.

"LIAR!" Grim screamed, looking at the skunk. "We all know you brought one."

"I didn't!" she said, glaring at the Sakunam.

"Oh really? Then how come I saw you in one two nights ago?" she asked, a smirk on her face. Petunia's face went beat red, anger raising up in her body.

"Why were you watching me?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Because I went outside, and seen you walking around in one, you slut." she replied. Everyone looked at her.

"Grim!" Flame said, shocked at her words.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" she said, raising her arms. When Petunia lunged at her, a blade went through her stomach. Everyone watched as the lifeless body fell to the ground in horror.

"DUDE!" MC said, her body shaking a little.

"Wasn't my fault." she said quietly, wiping her sword's blade off with a cloth she had pulled out.

"You've gone all types of insane." Yumi spoke, tapping Petunia with her foot.

"NOT MY PROBLEM!" Grim screamed in a high pitched voice. Everyone was still shocked.

"Well... Imma go back to my room, and clean my sword." she said after a while, and walked back to Lone star Motel.

"So... what now?" Zer0 asked, looking at the tree friends.

"Lets get rid of Petunia's body, and then go from there." Midnight suggested, as everyone nodded.

"I uh... I think I'm going to go talk to Grim." Zack said, walking after the Sakunam.

"You sure dude? After what she did to Petunia?" Cuddles asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." he replied, walking off.

"Be careful." MC said quietly, watching the Misfit leave.

"Come on... let get this over with." Mea spoke, as everyone went towards the blue skunk.

**Outside of Room 15**

Zack took a deep breath, before knocking on the red door. He heard something crash, along with a little scream.

"MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Grim shouted from inside the room. She then opened the door, blood dripping from her paw. "What up?"

"You okay? What happened?" he asked, gently taking her hand, and admiring it.

"It's alright. I'm always finding a way to hurt myself somehow." she laughed, and let her friend inside the room. He walked inside, looking around. On the floor, was Grim's dragon sword, her blood on the tip. She picked it up, dipped the cloth in water, and started to clean it once more.

"So, what brings you here?" she asked, looking at him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." he told her, smiling. She laughed.

"Dude. I'm fifty one fifty. Of course I'm alright!" she replied, smiling back. Zack rolled his eyes a little.

"You're not insane." he said, sitting next to her.

"Says the infected person who just witnessed their friend kill another person!" she said in the same high pitched voice. He shrugged a little.

"Whatever," he said quietly, before thinking of something. "Can I tell you the thing I wanted to tell you yesterday?"

"Shoot." she replied, smiling at him. He took a deep breath, saying it over and over in his head so he wouldn't mess up. Before he could say it, someone burst through the door.

"GRIM!" Chill screamed, making the Sakunam jump, and hide behind her friend.

"Huh? WHY CHILL!" Grim shouted, getting off the bed, and grabbing the Chilla's jacket. _Yeah. Why?_ Zack though, sighing.

"Sorry, but Flame told me to come get you, cause we're all going to the lake!" she told her, smiling. Grim let go of the Chilla, and pushed her out of the room.

"Okay. I'll be there in a sec," she spoke, closing the door. She then looked at Zack. "You goin?"

"Er... yeah... I guess so." he said, standing up. She smiled and watched as he slowly made his way out. She then closed the door, and grabbed her duffel bag.

Zack stood outside, waiting for his friend. Soon, the door opened, as Grim came out wearing her normal clothes, and a towel. He tilted his head, but said nothing.

"It's under my clothes." she told him, as if reading his mind. He nodded his head, now understanding. They walked down the stairs, both silent.

"Dude... walking sucks!" Grim said, once they got to the bottom.

"We... We didn't even walk that far!" he replied, looking at her crazy.

"It still sucks." she mumbled, as they made their way towards the lake.

**Devínske Lake**

The two friends finally got to the lake, most people in the water.

"HEY GUYS!" Rev called to them, smiling. Next to him, was Chill, Yumi, Evil, and Flame.

"Hey. Where's your swim suit, Grim?" Yumi asked, looking up at her friend.

"Under my clothes." she told her, throwing her towel down. The Varg nodded.

"You do know your gem's broken, right, Grim?" Rev asked, pointing up at the cracked red jewel on her forehead. She sighed, nodding her head.

"Yeah." she said quietly. They all sat in a group, as they watched Cuddles blast some music. Everyone looked so happy, except Flaky, who was being taught how to swim by Flippy.

"BYE GUYS! I'M GOING SWIMMING!" Chill said, taking off her jacket, ear muff, and mittens. Under her jacket, was a white tank top, and blue jeans.

"Holy shit. She really wore clothes under that?" Flame said shocked, as they all watched Chill do a cannonball in the lake. Yumi shrugged, and put Chill's jacket on a rock. She then stood up, and stretched.

"I think I might join her." she said quietly, turning into a shadow, and going into the woods.

"Hey! I forgot she could do that!" Rev said, laughing as he watched her disappear in the darkness.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

The only ones out of the water, was Zack, Flame, and Grim. Flame was in the woods, setting things on fire, while Grim was laying down, her eyes closed, and listening to her music. Zack sat beside her, not wanting to wake her up. Soon, the Sakunam jolted up, taking the head phones out.

"That is the last time I sleep while listening to music." she said, putting the iPod down. Zack looked at her shocked.

"Really?" he asked.

"No," she laughed, looking back at the lake. "I honestly think I put my swim suit on for nothing."

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause I kinda don't wanna go swimming." she told him, laughing at her own stupidity. He laughed as well.

"You never know." he said quietly. She shrugged, and stood up.

"I'm gonna go check out the surroundings. See ya soon." she said, starting to walk away.

"Yeah. Be careful." he said, sighing. _Why didn't I just say it then?_ He wondered, looking at the lake. He saw Splendid picking Mea up, and being her out of the lake.

"WOOHOO!" Rawr screeched, doing a back flip into the lake. Everyone smiled at her, as Shatter held up a board with the number **10** on it. She then threw the board down, and did the same thing.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Done! There! Yay!**

**Now, I got a question for you guys. How would everyone feel if Grim "died". And by died, I mean was put in the hospital, kinda in ICU. Would you:**

**~Cry**

**~Be sad**

**~Blame someone**

**~Beat up Evil (don't ask)**

**~Or be happy**

**Think about it. **

**Just got the idea a few seconds ago. Anyways,s BYE EVERYONE! SEE YA SOON!**


	8. ICU in Happiness

**Okay... is it bad that I'm updating every two seconds? I mean, it's like I'm on here every single second of the day, updating this one story. What's wrong with me? **

**Anyways, thanks for your votes. I shall take a note of that! Here's the chapter!**

**And please don't hate me for updating. It's just me. I just got this idea... and... well... here I am.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Zack watched as everyone had fun. He then looked over at Flame, who actually had a smile on his face.

"Well, burning things was fun!" he said, sitting next to his friend.  
"I bet it was." he replied, laughing a little. The Mozzy looked around, his eyes filled with confusion.

"Where's Grim?" he asked, now looking at Zack.

"She went into the woods. Said something about checking her surroundings." he replied, looking up at the sky, that was now turning to dusk. Chill came running up to them, a towel wrapped around her.

"Hey guys!" she said happily. "Rev found a cabin in the woods! We were thinking about staying a night, and then going back later!"

"A cabin? Is it safe?" Flame asked, looking at the dark woods.

"Of course it's safe! Why wouldn't it be?" she replied, smiling.

"I don't know. It could it be someone else's cabin." Zack spoke. Chill laughed at him.

"If it is, we'll explain!" she told him. He shrugged, wondering what would happen. _Would we all fit? Would someone come back?_ He wondered.

"ZACK!" Grim screeched from inside the woods behind him. He looked at the direction of her voice. No one else heard it.

"I-I'll be right back!" he said, getting up, and running towards where the Sakunam had walked.

"ZACK!" she screamed once more, her cries for help getting louder. He finally found her, laying in a puddle of her own blood. In front of her, was a weird looking animal. It was a leopard with scars all over it, two tails, and four red eyes. In his paws, was a large stone, covered with blood. The thing tilted its head at Zack, before raising the stone for another strike. Before he could, a tendril wrapped around the stone, and took it out of his paws. The deformed animal hissed, and tried to lunge at the Misfit. He only turned his arm into a blade, and cut it in half. The animal fell to the ground, his organs and blood everywhere.

"Grim." Zack said quietly, kneeling beside the Sakunam. Her eyes were closed, as the gash in her skull leaked out blood. He picked her up, and covered the gash in her head with his hand, another tendril replacing where his hand was to held carry her. He looked back at where he had left his friends in shock, before looking at the blood that was sliding down his arm.

"Grim. You're going to be okay." he said quietly, tears in his eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Zack," she said quietly, barely opening hers. "I know I won't be."

"Just hang in there. I'll get you to a hospital." he told her, running off at top speed.

**Back in Town**

As Zack ran through the streets, he could hear Grim's heart beat getting slower by the second. _Just hang in there._ He thought. Instead of flipping over a car like he usually did, he jumped over it, not wanting to going around.

"We're here, Grim." he said, looking down at her, as he slowed down near the building. She gave him no reply, but he knew she was still alive. He entered the hospital, blood dripping onto the once clean, shiny floors.

"How may I hel- oh..." a blue cat trailed off, as she saw the two.

"Just help me." Zack demanded, glaring at the girl. She nodded, and left her desk. He looked down at the Sakunam, who now turned her head to face him, and opening her red eyes.

"SpasIbo." she said quietly, before closing them again. He sighed, and nodded his head. The cat soon returned, rolling out a gurney. She took Grim from him, and placed the fire panda gently on it, before walking away with her. Zack hesitated, before heading for the door.

"Sir?" the cat called to him. He looked at her. "Where are you going?"

"To go tell my friends what happened." he told her.

"Oh... well... My name is Skyler. If you come back, and I'm not here, tell one of the doctors or nurses that you have my permission to go see your friend. She's in the ICU right now." she told him, a smile on her face. Zack nodded, before running out of the hospital.

**Lake**

Zack stopped running, and looked at everyone. Rev was the first to walk over to him.

"What's wrong, Zack? Where's Grim?" he asked.

"She's in the hospital... she's in ICU." he told his friend. Tears filled Rev's eyes once he heard that.

"What happened?" he asked. Soon, everyone was surrounding the Misfit.

"She was attacked. She's in the hospital." he said quietly, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"We gotta go." Yumi said, walking away from the group, and turned into a shadow. Everyone who didn't mind Grim started to follow the Varg, except Rawr, Shatter, Giggles, Evil, and Disco Bear.

"We'll see you guys there." Rawr said, grabbing Giggles's throat. Zack hesitated, before running off with Rev.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU BITCH!" Rawr shouted, glaring at Giggles.

"Who cares? She deserves it." the other female hissed. Evil glared at the pink chipmunk, before his bowie knife went through her heart. Giggles dropped to the ground, blood spilling from her wound, as her lifeless eyes stared up at the sky. Before Evil knew it, he was beaten by both Rawr and Shatter.

"Ow! Hey! Quiet it!" he shouted, as Rawr grabbed his knife, and threw it away from him.

"Where did you get that arm?" he asked, noticing that Shatter had an arm with her.

"It's mine!" she shouted, hitting him harder.

Once the girls were done, Evil was covered in bruises and cuts. Shatter then took her arm, put it to the nub, and watched as it healed in a few seconds.

"You good?" Rawr asked, looking at her friend.

"Yep!" she replied happily, before kicking Evil in the stomach.

"Why?" he gasped out, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Why? Because fuck you! That's why." Rawr spoke, as her and Shatter walked away. Evil soon got up, and joined them.

**Hospital in the Waiting Room**

"How long is this going to take?" Midnight asked, looking at the clock.

"She might be asleep." Zer0 spoke, leaning back in his chair. He looked over at Chill, who was holding onto Nutty.

"How do you think she is?" Mea asked, looking at Splendid, who only shrugged.

"It's about time that Sakunam got what was coming to her." Snowy mumbled.

"Come on you!" Zack hissed, dragging the Ilwyn out of the hospital by the ear.

"Please be okay Grim." Yumi whispered, hanging her head low.

"She'll be fine. You know she's a fighter!" Rev said, hugging her. MC joined in on the hug, trying to make her friend feel better. Soon, everyone seen Zack enter the hospital covered in blood.

"THANK YOU, ZACK!" Flame said, hugging the Misfit.

"For what?" he asked, looking at his friend confused.

"For killing my brother. THANK YOU!" he said, hugging him more. Before anyone could say anything, someone walked out.

"You all here to see Grim?" Skyler asked, smiling at them. Everyone nodded. "Well, follow me."

**Room 409**

Skyler opened the door, and everyone peered inside. Grim laid in her bed, a heart monitor hooked up to her, as a little bag filled O+ blood dripping into her system.

"She's up. Do not worry." she said, as everyone entered the room quietly.

"Grim?" Chill said quietly, placing a paw on her friend's arm. Red eyes opened, and stared at the Esper, who was now smiling along with everyone else.

"Hey, Chill. How's it goin?" she greeted, giving them all a weak smile.

"We're better than you, bud." Flame spoke, laughing a bit.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Grim. What happened?" Yumi asked, sitting the chair by her best friend.

"A fucking thing bashed my skull in with a stone." she said quietly, looking at her.

"Just like you threaten people to do," she laughed a bit. "And I can see you're getting your strength back."

"A little. My head still hurts like hell, and I'm pretty sure some of my ribs are broken." she told the Varg, who sighed.

"Well, you're going to get better. How did Zack find you?" she asked.

"I screamed," she told her. "I screamed at the top of my lungs. It was funny what he did to the animal."

"What's he do?" she asked.

"Sliced him in half!" she laughed, remembering how Zack's bladed arm easily went through the animal.

"You're crazy. Well, Rev's coming in. I'll leave now. Get well soon, crazy." Yumi spoke, standing up, and patting her head. Once she left, Rev walked inside, a smile on his face.

"Hey Grim! I'm glad you're okay." he said, sitting next to her.

"You know I'm always okay." she replied, laughing. He nodded, understanding. Soon, the two were talking about what had happened at the lake.

"So, where'd you go?" he asked.

"Into the woods. I then chased a bird, and ran into a crazy looking animal." she told him.

"What did he look like?" he asked.

"A leopard covered in scars, had two tails, and four eyes... spider looking bastard!" she explained. Rev thought for a moment.

"I don't think spiders have tails." he finally said, making Grim smile.

"You know what I mean." she replied. Soon, there was a knock at the door.

"Ten minutes, Ms. Ruin." Skyler spoke from outside. Rev sighed, and stood up.

"Well, I guess I'll let Zack come in. See you soon, Grim." he said, gently kissing her non-wounded forehead. She smiled, and said her goodbyes to her friend. She watched as Zack entered the room, the door closing behind him.

"Wow. I feel so special by all the visitors I'm getting." Grim laughed, making her Misfit friend smile, as he sat next to her.

"It was only the people who actually considered you as a friend." he reminded her, making her smile more.

"Yeah. MC also got one of my old buddy's from my world here. I got slapped." she told him.

"How?" he asked, now interested.

"She can summon shadow beasts, and was able to do it to my friend." she explained. He nodded, now getting it. Silence fell between them, as neither of them knew what to say. _Now's the time._ Zack thought, looking at the Sakunam.

"I need to tell you something, that I've wanted to tell you ever since we left that castle." he started, looking over at her.

"Finally." she said, making him smile.

"Look Grim... I... like you okay!" he said quickly, hoping she caught it.

"Come here." she said, the smile now gone. He hesitated, before moving a little closer to her.

"Closer." she told him. He did the same thing, his eyes locked with hers.

"CLOSER DAMMIT!" she demanded. He moved closer, hoping she wouldn't freak out, and try to harm him any way possible. Instead, she gave him a little kiss. He was shocked at her actions, but smiled.

"There. Now the infected Misfit knows how his once friend feels about him too." she said, laughing.

"Yeah," he said quietly, giving her one last kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"You better. Or else once I get out, I'm cutting you." she said. He knew she was playing, but couldn't help but feel she was telling the truth. He nodded his head, said goodbye, and left, only Grim on his mind.

**Cabin Near the Lake**

Zack entered their cabin, everyone either sitting on the floor watching T.V, eating or drinking something, or asleep.

"Hey Zack! How'd it go?" Rev greeted, smiling at his friend.

"It went great." he replied, smiling.

"Is she going to be okay?" MC asked, looking up at him. He nodded his head, and sat by his friends.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Aw! How cute! Hope you're happy Zack! Now, the next couple I shall make get together. Eh... you'll find out.**

**So, just clear things up.**

**Giggles and DB: Killed by both Rawr and Shatter *yay***

**Snowy: Killed by Zack for being a bitch**

**Cannibal (the one that was killing Grim): Killed by Zack again**

**Evil: Got the shit beat out of him by Rawr and Shatter**

**Trees and bushes: Got burned alive by Flame**

**Grim: Is in ICU for having her skull bashed in.**

**Now, all of you may know this, but if you don't, look at my profile. Some may be happy. Some may be pissed. Some may already know. For those who don't know, look.**

**And now, I'm off... WHERE ARE SOME FUCKING TIC TACS OR TACOS!**


	9. Take A Hike

**Well, hey guys. I'm having a pretty fucked up day, but I won't bring my problems here. Anyways, here's the chapter.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Yumi stared out the window, the rain hitting the glass, leaving behind little drops of water.

"I guess we can't go swimming today." Chill said quietly, walking down the hall, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, you can go swimming, but you'll get sick." she replied, standing up.

"What are you doing up so earlier anyways? It's six thirty!" she spoke, sitting on the couch.

"I couldn't sleep. Got too many things on my mind." she told her.

"Is it about Grim?" she asked, looking over at her.

"Kinda. Some of it's her, some of it's my parents, some of it's the rest of my life." she sighed, leaning against the wall. Before Chill could say anything, someone was hitting the door.

"LET ME IN! IT'S RAINING, MY ANKLE HURTS, AND I'M COLD!" someone screamed. Yumi hesitated, before walking to the door, and opening it.

"Speak of the devil!" Chill said, watching Grim limp inside the cabin.

"Yeah. What happened? I thought you only got hurt on your head." Yumi spoke.

"I did, but I went to the rooms, and tried to find you guys. When I walked down the stairs, I tripped. Then I came here, and it started to rain!" she hissed, glaring at the girls, and she sat in a chair. "Worst. Day. EVER!"

"I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS BE QUIET!" Evil yelled, stomping down the hall.

"SHUT YOUR UGLY ASS UP, BITCH!" Grim yelled back, glaring at the army bear.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, no longer screaming.

"I left the hospital." she replied.

"They let you leave?" he asked.

"No... I left on my own." she explained. Silence fell, before Evil started to laugh.

"You're still the same old Grim, aren't ya?" he spoke, patting her back.

"Yeah, and if you ever yell at me again, you'll end up like Petunia." she warned, looking at him. He left her side, and sat by Chill.

"Well... should I wake everyone up, and we can all find something to do?" Yumi asked.

"No. Because I'm going to sleep," Grim replied, standing up, her left leg bent a little. "Didn't get any rest in that stupid hospital."

"Why? The beds are comfy!" Chill spoke, smiling.

"Why? Because of that stupid beeping! I COULDN'T MAKE IT STOP!" she hissed, walking away. She made her way down the hall, and into Zack's room. She looked at him, before smiling. She crawled into the bed, and rolled onto her side.

"Finally. Sleep." she whispered to herself, as she closed her eyes.

"Evil?" Yumi said quietly, taking Chill's seat. The army bear looked over at her, that 'what the hell did I do' look on his face. "Can I ask you something?"

"I don't see why not." he replied.

"Why are you the way you are?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Because I am. When Flippy freaked out in the war, I was created." he told her. She only shook her head.

"No. I mean now. Why aren't you killing people?" she asked. He thought for a moment.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just now considering you guys friends." he replied.

"Friends?" she repeated.

"God, what are you, a parrot?" he hissed. "Yes. FRIENDS. That's how I look at some of you."

"Which one's?" she asked.

"God, it's twenty questions with you!" he growled, before turning towards her. "Here's the list. You, Flippy, Flaky, Grim, Zack, Rev, Chill, Flame, Nutty, Cuddles, MC, Midnight, Zer0, Mea, Rawr, Shatter, Handy, Cub, and even Mole. There. You happy?"

"Sure." she replied, smiling at him. "I'm surprised you included Rawr and Shatter."

"Eh. They're okay." he said quietly. She laughed, and pointed to one of his bruises.

"I thought you would've killed them by now." she spoke, poking it. He flinched, and swatted her hand away.

"Whatever. I'm going back to sleep." he hissed, standing up, and leaving. She watched him, before looking back out the window. _He'll never know._ She thought, sighing a little.

"Morning Yumi!" Rev spoke, walking into the room.

"Hey Rev! What's up buddy." she greeted, looking back at him.

"Nothing. Just waking up." he replied, laughing a little.

"Yeah. I know." she laughed, turning her attention back to the rain.

"So... any word on Grim?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. She actually came here." she told him. _She's... here?_ He thought, a little confused.

"How? I thought she was staying in the hospital." he spoke, a little bit in shocked. Yumi just shrugged.

"She left there, and came here." she explained, looking back at him. He now nodded, understanding a little. He walked over, and sat by her.

"I wish we won a trip to Vegas. At least there we could've went into some casino's and had some fun." she said quietly.

"Well, finding the lake was pretty fun." Rev replied, smiling at her.

"Yeah, I guess," she spoke, before looking at him. "Maybe we all just need to go for a little adventure, and leave Slovakia ourselves."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because the longer we stay, the more people we lose. We already lost Giggles, Petunia, DB, Snowy, Pop, and Lumpy. We even almost lost Grim!" she told him. "She can take many hits, but what happens if she gets attacked, and we're not there to help her?"

"She can take care of herself." he replied, giving her a hug. "I know she's kinda like a sister to you, but you already know her history. She was born to fight."

"I know, but sometimes I just think she won't make it much longer." she said quietly, hugging him back. Rev smiled, and patted her back. She looked at him, a smile on her face as well.

"She'll be okay. I promise." he told her. She nodded, and pulled away.

"I say we go on a little trip." she said quietly, standing up.

"Where?" he asked.

"I don't know. Everyone rents a car, and we go driving around for a while." she replied, smiling down at him. He thought for a moment, before smiling as well.

"Okay. We'll tell everyone when they wake up." he said, standing up.

"Or now." she said quietly, walking over to a cupboard, and opening it up. Inside, was her air horn.

"Isn't it kinda earlier?" he asked, walking over to her.

"No. It's seven. They should be up." she replied, laughing. Like the last time, Rev covered his ears, as Yumi pressed the button on the top.

"MOTHERFUCKER! I JUST FELL ASLEEP TOO!" Evil shouted, opening his door, and stomping out.

"Ha ha!" Yumi replied, smiling at the bear. He let out a low growl, before sighing.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"We'll tell you when everyone's up." she replied.

**Zack's Room**

Zack opened his eyes, the sound of the air horn almost making him deaf. He sat up in bed, and yawned.

"Stupid loud noise." someone mumbled. The Misfit looked next to him, and screamed a little in shock. Grim looked at him tiredly.

"What?" she asked.

"Why are you in here?" he asked, wondering how she got to the cabin.

"Sleeping. What you doin?" she replied, sitting up.

"Wondering how they allowed you to leave the hospital." he told her.

"Oh. I left on my own." she explained, laughing. He sat there for a moment, before shaking his head.

"I'm glad you're okay." he said quietly, giving her a hug.

"Yeah. Me too," she replied, hugging him back. "Now lets go before someone gets pissed off that we're not following orders."

"I guess." he said, getting out of bed, and following her down the hall.

"How did you g-"

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT ANSWERING THAT QUESTION ANYMORE! ASK ME SOMETHING ELSE!" she shouted, cutting off MC, who slowly backed up.

"Okay. How did you hurt your ankle?" Zer0 asked.

"When I went looking for you guys, I tripped down some stairs, and hurt it. Happy?" she replied, leaning against the wall.

"When did they let you out? I thought they would've called." Midnight spoke, looking at the clock.

"I left on my own." she told them. Some gasped.

"Let me get this straight," Mea started. "You left the hospital without ANYONE seeing you, and went looking for us?"

"No. I walked out with everyone saying goodbye, and just came back into the woods to look for another cannibal to kill me. YES I CAME LOOKING FOR YOU GUYS!" she hissed, glaring at the other female, who only hid behind Splendid.

"Well, now that that's over with, why are we all up?" Flippy asked, looking at the Varg.

"Because we're going on a little road trip." she told them. Most of the tree friends smiled.

"How?" Splendont asked, glaring at the girl.

"We're going to get a car." Rev hissed, gritting his teeth at the red squirrel.

"Don't talk to me like that!" he spoke, standing up.

"SIT YOUR ASS DOWN, UNLESS YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE SNOWY!" Grim shouted, pushing against the wall, and glaring at her.

"BITCH, SHUT YOUR ASS UP!" he yelled back. Zack's body twitched, as he walked over to Splendont. He grabbed him by the throat, and lifted him off the ground. Without thinking, his fist went through the squirrel's heart with ease. Most of the tree friend's screamed, and backed away from him. He dropped Splendont's body to the ground, before returning to Grim's side, who was laughing a little.

"Any questions?" Yumi finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yes. Where are we going?" Evil asked. She shrugged.

"How about we just drive around, until the gas runs out?" Flame suggested, looking at his friend, who nodded.

"This sounds like fun!" MC said, standing up, a smile on her face. Everyone smiled as well, and went into their rooms.

"So, why'd you do that?" Grim asked, looking at Zack.

"Because I didn't like how he was talking to you." he replied quietly. He looked at her, and received a smile. The Sakunam walked over, and gave him a hug.

"This is why I like you." she said quietly, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. The Misfit smiled, his heart filled with happiness.

**Yumi's Room**

Yumi grabbed her duffel bag, and started to pack it up.

"Yumi?" Rev said quietly, knocking lightly on her door.

"You may enter." she told him, smiling at the now opening door. He walked into the room, smiling at the Varg.

"What's up, bro?" she greeted, going back to packing.

"Nothing much, you?" he replied, shutting the door.

"Nothing. Just packing." she told him, pointing to her duffel bag. He smiled at her. "So what you want?"

"Just coming in to check up on you." he said, lying a little. She laughed.

"Yeah. Dude. That was hella funny what Zack did to Splendont." she spoke, looking up from her bag. He nodded.

"Yeah. That was," he replied. "I wonder why he did it."

"Maybe he wants her as his own." she laughed, making Rev smile.

"Yeah, maybe." he said quietly, leaning against the wall.

"Aw. What's wrong with my Rev?" she asked, leaving her duffel bag, and walking towards him.

"Nothing. Why?" he replied. She laughed at him, and pushed him lightly.

"Come on. What's wrong?" she repeated. He shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong, Yumi. Trust me." he told her. Sighing, the Varg nodded her head, and left the Misfit's side.

"Well, if you say so." she said quietly, as she went back to packing.

**Four Hours Later, on the Road**

Flippy drove the car, as Flaky sat next to him in the passenger's seat. In the back, was Grim, Zack, Rev, and Yumi. Both Yumi and Rev were sleeping, as the other two were listening to music.

"I'm glad everyone is getting along." Flaky said quietly, looking back at the two friends that had a smile on their face.

"Yeah. I honestly think this vacation has brought everyone closer... except the people Zack killed." Flippy replied, sighing a little.

"I heard that." Zack informed the nicer army bear.

"Sorry!" he replied, putting his head down a little. The Misfit shrugged, but smiled once he felt the Sakunam's hand grab his.

"Um... Flippy..." Flaky spoke, looking at her lover. "We're running out of gas."

"Great." he sighed, looking down, as he pulled off to the side of the road. The other tree friend's past them, including Splendid and Mea.

"What's wrong?" Grim asked, taking out her head phone.

"We ran out of gas." Flippy replied, leaning back in his seat, and sighing. She nodded her head, and poked her sleeping friends.

"Wake up!" she said, smiling at them. They opened their eyes, and yawned.  
"Where are we?" Rev asked, looking out the window.

"Some where in Bum Fuck Egypt." Yumi replied, stretching.

"Well, maybe we can find somewhere to get some gas." Flaky suggested, taking off her seat belt, and getting out. Everyone did the same thing, and started to walk down the dirt road.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**There we go. Hope you enjoyed. If you know who I'm gonna pair up next, HURRAY FOR YOU! Now then, I'm gonna go. If I don't update, you already know it's because of one of my beloved. BYE GUYS!**


	10. The Ninja's Car

**Hey everyone. I'm back. Kinda having a crazy day, so I'm listening to music, and writing a chapter to forget it all.**

**Rawr and Shatter: Thank you.**

**Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Hey. A house." Yumi said, pointing to an old chipped house. Grim mumbled something, before hopping the fence that separated the property from wild land.

"Do you think anyone lives here?" Flaky asked, as Rev opened the gate, allowing everyone in.

"Probably not." he replied, following the Sakunam, who was now up to the door.

"OPEN UP!" Grim shouted, pounding on the door.

"Could you be any louder?" Yumi asked, now by her friend's side.

"Might be." she replied, smiling at the Varg. She walked away, going to the side of the house. Flippy replaced his friend's spot, and started to knock on it.

"Hello? Anyone home?" he spoke, pausing a moment. The next thing they all heard, was a crash. Zack easily kicked open the door, and rushed inside, everyone else following him.

"That. SUCKED!" Grim shouted, getting off the ground, glass cutting her body.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU JUST BROKE A WINDOW!" Yumi screeched, staring at her friend in shock.

"And you broke a door, so shut up." she replied, picking the glass out of her arms.

"Actually, Zack did that." she told her. The Sakunam looked over at the Misfit, who was looking around the house.

"Really?" she spoke, looking back at the Varg.

"Yes." he replied, answering her question. She shrugged, and walked around the house.

"Hey! Look at this!" Rev said, pointing to a picture of a family. Flippy looked at the black and white picture.

"Maybe we should leave. It looks like someone does live here." he said, walking back towards Flaky. He bumped into Grim, who was eating chips.

"These chips suck." she said quietly, popping another one into her mouth.

"Then why are you eating them?" he asked.

"I don't know." she replied, tossing the bag of chips to the ground. He shook his head, and grabbed Flaky's hand.

"Do you think they'll be back soon?" she asked, looking back at him.

"I don't know." he sighed, looking out the dirty window.

"HEY GUYS! I FOUND A CAR!" Rev shouted, pointing to an old shack. Everyone went outside, and followed the Misfit.

"Woot!" Grim spoke, opening the door, and getting in the driver's seat.

"Grim! Knock it off! It's not yours!" Yumi hissed, glaring at her friend.

"Oh come on, Yums! LOOK AT IT! It's just begging me to drive it." she replied, giving the Varg an innocent smile.

"I don't know, Grim. What if the owner comes back?" Flaky spoke, giving her a worried look.

"B-o-o h-o-o. TOO BAD! LETS GO!" she told her, looking through the car.

"What are you looking for?" Zack asked, looking inside the car.

"The freaking keys. I need the freak-oh... wait... here they are." she replied, grabbing the keys from the floor. She turned on the car, and smiled.

"HOPE IN!" she demanded. Zack got in the passenger's seat, as Rev and Yumi got in the back.

"I'm going to leave my number in case they need to call." Flaky said quietly, as they watched Grim pull out of the old shack.

"Aw. I love how you're so sweet!" Flippy replied, kissing her on the forehead.

Flaky wrote down her number down, and stuck the little piece of paper under the doorknocker.

"LETS GO, FLAKES! WE'RE BURNING DAYLIGHT!" Grim shouted, to the porcupine, who was now running to the car.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing." Yumi said quietly, looking out the window.

**Gas Station**

"Has anyone seen the other six?" MC asked, looking at everyone.

"I'm sure they're okay. They're probably ahead of us." Zer0 replied, looking at Midnight, who was coming out of the gas station, a bottle of beer in her hand.

"I think we seen them pull off to the side of the road." Splendid said, as he and Mea stood in front of the other tree friend's.

"They are okay. I know it." Buddhist spoke, smiling at the others.

**With the Six**

"They probably don't give a fuck." Grim replied, looking at the Varg in the review mirror.

"Don't say that, Grim. You know they would worry about us." Flippy spoke, looking at her.

"Don't lie, Flips. You KNOW for a fact they wouldn't!" she told him, taking a glance back.

"I'll remember that." he said quietly.

"WRITE IT DOWN, TAKE A PICTURE, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" she sang, laughing at the end. The army bear just rolled his eyes.

"Alright, where the hell are these assholes?" Grim mumbled, looking around the road. They were the only one's there.

"They're probably at another hotel or something." Yumi replied, making the Sakunam sigh.

"I really wish we weren't in the desert." she sighed, shaking her head.

**Two Hours Later**

"Hey look! A Cafe!" Rev spoke, pointing towards a little building. The six smiled, knowing they could get out and stretch.

Grim pushed open the door, the other animals looking back at them. She made her way to a tiny booth, the others following her.

"What's their problems?" Flaky asked quietly, as she scooted closer to Flippy.

"Probably just a normal reaction." Yumi replied, staring back at them. Grim glared at a certain tiger that was looking at her.

"Take a picture, it'll last you longer." she hissed.

"I just might do that." he replied, turning around.

"Grim, calm down." Flippy said, looking over at his friend.

"I'm good." she spoke, leaning back. They sat in silence, until a white and red fennec fox walked over to them, a smile on her face.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"So, no one's called, huh?" Yumi asked, looking at Flaky, who shook her head.

"Maybe no one lived there, and just left their belongings." Flippy said, looking at her. She shrugged, and looked down at her drink.

"Sometimes people are just that much in a hurry." Grim said, standing up, and leaving the booth. Everyone followed her, Flippy leaving the money for the bill. He walked out, and seen Grim flipping someone off.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, BITCH!" she shouted, gritting her teeth.

"What happened?" he asked, as Flaky hugged him tightly.

"Some asshole almost ran us over!" Yumi told him, glaring at the truck that drove further down the road.

"I hope he blows up." Grim mumbled, getting in the car, and starting it up.

"Don't wish bad on people, Grim. It'll come back to you." Flippy said, getting in too.

"I don't care. He should've watched where he was going." she replied, driving off once everyone was in the car.

**Five Miles Away**

The silence everyone sat in was broken once Flaky's phone went off.

"It's probably that guy." she said quietly, answering the phone.

"Tell him I said thanks for the car." Grim whispered, smiling a little.

"You're not keeping this." Zack told her, making her whimper for a short moment.

"Fine." she said quietly, putting her head low.

"I-I'm sorry. W-we didn't mean t-to make you m-mad!" Flaky spoke, her voice filled with worry.

"Flaky, put it on speaker." Rev said quietly, looking at his friend. She nodded her head, pressing a button.

"_And what about your friend? That panda?"_

"What about me, motherfucker?" Grim hissed.

"_You flipped me off. I want your finger! You gave it to me, now it's mine."_

"You smoking some fucked up shit bro, cause there's no way in hell you're getting my finger." she told him.

"_But you gave it to me."_

"Yeah. And if I see you again, I'll show you it. How 'bout that?"

"Grim! Shut up!" Yumi demanded, hitting her friend.

"_And then there's vandalism. You broke my window and door."_

"Oh boohoo, cry me a river. GET A NEW ONE!" she hissed. Zack glared at her, wondering what her problem was.

"_And then my car."_

"Thanks for that."

"_Why did you take it, GRIM?"_

"One, because I could. And two, how in the hell do you know my name?"

"_Remember someone named Rusty Nail?"_

"Nope, and I don't want to."

"Grim? What is he talking about?" Flippy asked, looking at his friend, who only shrugged. Rusty had hung up, and Flaky had put her phone away.

"Well... that's the last time we ever steal a car." Yumi said quietly.

"We weren't stealing. We were borrowing." Grim corrected.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**And there we go. Still doesn't change the face that I'm having a crappy day. Whatever. I'll get over it. BY ALL!**


	11. They're Okay Right?

**Grim: WOOT! HURRAY FOR MUSIC! HERE'S A CHAPTER!**

**Yumi: Don't you have something to say first?**

**Grim: Oh yeah! Bronycuddlykittehs: No. You didn't disappear. I'm just gonna call ya MC, so we don't get you mixed up with our fluffy bunny, Cuddles. I told you in chapter six. **

**Rawr and Shatter: Thanks anyways, but you guys just gave me an idea. *crazy smile***

**Yumi: They all don't read the A.N.'s**

**Grim: Well, maybe they should start. And here's another OC from my bro! *yay* **

**Dead Punk  
4/19/12 . chapter 10 **

**Me: *listening to Pierce The Veil's Besitos on my Mp3***

Lyn-Z: Hmm...something's missing...REV!

Rev: *crashes through roof* Hi!

Zack: How-?

Rev: I Dunno!

Lyn-Z: Yeah, okay.

Rev: I just noticed...

Zack: What?

Rev: *shakes head* Never mind!

Nny: *pops in* Hey.

Rev: Nny, what's up?

Nny: Meh, nothing.

Me: *takes out headphones* Nny, is it okay if you're in this wonderful story?

Nny: *shrugs* Okay.

Rev: YAY!

Name: Johnny 13th

Nickname: Nny (Use that name!)

Gender: Male

Age: Unknown

Animal: Misfit

Personality: Quiet, shy, kind, happy, smart

Clothing: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac shirt, ripped black skinny jeans, black Converse. Wears black sunglasses indoors and outdoors and Invader Zim jacket all the time

Hair: Black spiked hair in all directions

Eye Color: Gray mixed with black

Weapons: None

Powers: Ghost, telekinesis, fire

Likes: Darkness, rock music, rain, coffee

Dislikes: Loud noises, sluts, bitches, jerks

Friends: Zack, Rev, Grim, Yumi, Flame, Chill, Flippy, Flaky, Evil, Sniffles, Buddhist Monkey

Enemies: Lifty and Shifty

History: Nny is an insomniac Misfit who is friends with Zack and Rev for the longest time. Rev once said that Nny looks like Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. Nny now has tattoos; handcuffs on his neck, the word "RECKLESS" on his knuckles, the number 13 on his back, Jack Skellington and the Nightmare Before Christmas characters in both arms, and the A7X Deathbat on his waist

Me: There you go, Nny! *puts headphones back in my ears*

Nny: Okay.

Zack and Rev: BYE!

**ENJOY!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Everyone sat in silence, most of them wondering what was going to happen.

"So... I'm just gonna ask this... Grim, who's Rusty?" Yumi spoke, looking at the Sakunam.

"I don't know. Probably an old friend I either betrayed, or he betrayed me, and I kicked his ass." she replied, trying to think back.

"Well whoever it is, he doesn't fuck around." Zack said quietly, looking out the window.

"I know." she sighed.

**Hotel**

"Okay. Where the hell are the others?" Rawr spoke, as she got out of the car. Everyone looked around.

"Maybe they're right behind us?" Mea replied, looking behind them. There wasn't a soul in sight.

"Well this sucks. We have no idea where they are, and knowing this place, we probably have no reception." Midnight hissed, as she closed the car door.

"I am sure they're just at a rest stop somewhere. They might be getting gas or something." Buddhist spoke, as he looked at everyone.

"Oh yeah? And what if they're not? What if they're hurt?" MC asked, looking at him with worried eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. If anything, Rev and Zack can protect them." Flame told her, giving her a smile.

"Yeah. I'm sure they're okay." Zer0 said quietly, as he looked back at the desert.

"Come on. Lets get a room so we can rest." Splendid suggested, as he looked up at the starry sky. Everyone nodded, and followed him inside.

Inside the hotel, the tree friends saw two animals in there. No one else. One was behind a counter, while the other was standing guard beside her.

"Hello." Mea spoke, a smile on her face. The dark blue fennec fox looked at her, and smiled back.

"Hi! I'm Star, and this is Hunter. How can we help you?" she spoke, her hands folding on the counter.

"I would like a few rooms for a night, please." she told her. Star looked at the tree friends, then at Hunter.

"I'm always working, aren't I?" he spoke, his voice having a hint of playfulness. He went behind the counter, and got out several room keys.

"That'll be seven hundred dollars for one night, please." he told them. Sighing, the tree friends took out their wallets, and split the bill. While they grabbed the room keys, Lifty tried to snag a pen, but Hunter caught his wrist, and held a knife up to his throat.

"You ever try that again, and you'll end up the lunch special tomorrow." he warned, cutting his arm.

"O-okay! I get it!" he whimpered, as the bloodhound let him go. The green raccoon walked away sadly, his brother by his side.

"Thanks, Hunt." Star said, hugging him. He smiled, and happily hugged her bag.

**Room 97**

Buddhist placed his bag on the ground next to his bed, as he watched Zer0 jump on his.

"Night." he said, closing his eyes, and quickly falling asleep.

"Yes. Goodnight, Zer0." he replied, sitting on his bed. _Why aren't I tired?_ He wondered, looking at the clock. 11:00. He sighed, and put his head down.

"Buddhist Monkey? Is that you?" a voice spoke, making the monkey snap his head up.

"Oh! Nny. You startled me." he said quietly, laughing a little. He smiled, and looked at Zer0, before looking back at his old friend.

"He's my roommate," he told him, making Nny nod. "So how are you?"

"Good. And you?" he replied, as he seen the tree friend smile.

"All is well... except..." he trailed off.

"Except what?" he asked.

"Except we lost Rev, Zack, Grim, Yumi, Flippy, and Flaky." he told him. Nny stood there in shock.

"How?" he asked.

"Well, we were all driving in different cars, and we got separated from them." he explained, making his friend smile.

"Oh. THAT lost. Okay." he replied, giving a sigh of relief.

**Balcony of Room 51**

Mea stared up at the stars, her mind racing.

"You okay, Mea?" Splendid spoke, as he stood next to her.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I guess." she replied, looking at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, knowing she was thinking of something.

"Well... what if MC's right, and they're hurt injured somewhere and we don't know?" she answered, looking at him. Splendid shrugged.

"I'm sure they're fine. You heard what Flame said. They'll be okay." he told her, giving her a hug. "You know Flippy can protect Flaky, and the others can take care of themselves."

"But Grim doesn't have her sword. She left it at the motel." she reminded him.

"Maybe she went back to get it." he replied, making her smile, and nod her head.

**Room 89**

Rawr laid on her bed, as Shatter got ready for bed.

"Dude. This sucks. It's a million degrees in here, and there's no AC. What kinda hotel is this?" Rawr spoke, glaring up at the ceiling.

"I know." Shatter replied, giving a small sigh. "The others are lucky. Their car probably has an AC."

"If they're even in it." she sighed.

"I think they're okay." she told her friend.

**With the Five**

"No. I won't do it." Grim hissed, glaring at Rev.

"Come on, Grim! We gotta get Yumi back some how!" Flaky said, as tears fell from her eyes.

"Here's the thing, Flakes. I'm not chopping off my finger, and I'm sure as hell NOT stripping for that fucker. I like my clothes on, thank you very much." she spoke.

"Grim, we can't just let her die." Flippy told her. The Sakunam shrugged.

"Not my problem. I told her not to go into that ally, but nooo. She knew what she was doing." she replied.

"JUST FUCKING DO IT, GRIM! STOP BEING A BITCH, AND HELP HER!" Rev shouted, shocking everyone. That only made her even more angry.

"Okay. You wanna get your little girlfriend back, you chop off your own finger." she hissed, shoving a knife into his hands. He glared at her.

"No. This is your fault, so you fix it!" he replied, giving it back to her.

"Oh really? Was I the one who wanted to go on a little road trip? NO. I just agreed. It was Yumi's idea to do it in the first place. So get the idea that I'll obey ANY of your orders, just to get her back. She's a Varg anyways. She can escape." she hissed, gritting her teeth.

"How do we know he didn't do anything to her?" Flippy asked. She looked at him.

"If he did, he probably killed her by doing it." she told him. Flaky started to sob onto Flippy's shoulder once she said that.

"Grim, come on. We have to do something." Zack spoke, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She thought for a moment, before nodding.

"Fine. One outta two won't be so bad. That fucker wants a finger, I'll give him one." she hissed, getting back in the car, and starting it up. Everyone got in, and Grim set off down the road towards the Lone Star Motel.

**Room 89**

"Hope so. Hey! Maybe there's something on T.V." Rawr said, grabbing the remote, and turning on the T.V.

"_As the days go on, a tiger by the name of Rusty is still out there somewhere, the police losing the trace of him long ago, yet they're still after him." _a man announced.

"Huh. That's kinda crazy." Shatter said, as she admired the picture. It was black and red tiger, with a truckers cap, and a blue and white shirt.

"Yeah." Rawr spoke quietly, her mind getting crazy ideas.

**Morgue**

"What are we doing here?" Zack asked, looking at the Sakunam.

"What does it look like? I'm getting a finger." she told him, getting out of the car, and walking towards the building. "Make sure no one sees me."

"Don't worry, Grim. You'll be okay." Rev assured her, getting out of the car, and turning his arms into claws, making her smile. She quickly slipped into the hospital, and made her way down to the morgue.

"Hello, Mr. Person. I'm just gonna take your finger for a moment." Grim whispered, grabbing the animal's arm, and taking his middles finger. A chill went down her spine, as she noticed the color of the fur matched her exactly. She quickly snipped the finger off, and took out the cloth she always cleaned her sword with. She wrapped it up, and made her way out of the hospital.

"HURRAY FOR DEAD PEOPLE!" Grim screamed, as she ran towards the car, and got in, Rev shortly doing the same.

"You got a finger?" Zack asked, looking at the cloth in her hands. She smiled, and unwrapped it, showing him a finger.

"Wow. That almost looks like yours, Grim." Rev said quietly, as he admired it.

"Yeah. Don't remind me." she sighed, wrapping it back up, and putting it in the seat next to her.

**With Rusty and Yumi**

Yumi laid on the floor of the truck, her wrists and ankles tied together, as a gag was in her mouth.

"You are one sick and twisted motherfucker, for thinking my friends won't come and help me." she muffled through the gag, as she glared at him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" he hissed, kicking her in the stomach with a steal toed boot. She curled up in a ball, trying to hold the spot he had kicked.

"Or you can do that." she squeaked out.

"Stay here. I'm going to get me some more smokes." he told her, opening the truck door. Before he stepped out, he looked back at her. "Don't do anything stupid that'll get you killed."

"No worries." she mumbled, rolling her eyes. He smiled, and left. Yumi laid there for a moment, before getting up, and trying to open the door. _Stupid rope. _She thought, as she couldn't get a grip on the handle. She sighed, and started to hit the window. She gritted her teeth in anger, after it didn't break. _I hate glass._ She thought, trying to hit it some more. She soon saw someone standing out in the parking lot, smoking a cigaret. She started to hit the glass more, even trying to scream. The rabbit looked at her, taking another drag of his smoke.

"The hell?" he said quietly to himself, making his way towards the truck. He looked at Yumi, a confused look on his face.

"What the hell happened to you, girlie?" he asked, not excepting a reply. He stood on the step, and got ready to open the door, until someone threw him off. Yumi whimpered, knowing she wouldn't be able to get free this time, and backed up from the door. Outside, Rusty had ripped off the jaw of the rabbit, and bashed his head in with a led pipe. He then opened the door, and glared at her.

"What'd I tell you, kid?" he hissed, getting in the driver's seat, and grabbing her chin. He took the still lit cigaret he had in his other paw, and put it out on her cheek, smiling as she screamed in pain.

"NOW LISTEN TO ME NEXT TIME!" he hissed, and throwing her on the ground, along with the ripped off jaw.

**With the Five**

"Where are we going?" Flaky asked, looking at Grim.

"Don't worry, Flakes. I got this," she told her friend, as she pulled off to the side of the road, and put the car in park. "What's his number?"

"W-what?" she asked in shock.

"What the hell is Rusty's number?" she repeated, pulling out a black cellphone. As Flaky told her friend the numbers, she punched them in on the phone. She then got out of the car, and walked away from it. Rev looked at the party that was on the other side of the road. A bunch stumbled around, most of them drinking. _Why are we here?_ He wondered

"What's she doing?" she asked, as they watched Grim wait for Rusty to pick up.

"Maybe she's trying to get a deal." Flippy said quietly. Soon, the Sakunam was going to Zack's window.

"Open the freaking trunk." she demanded. Wondering what it was she wanted in there, Zack popped the trunk open. She then left his side, and got out a bag. She quickly changed, and slammed the trunk shut.

"I. Fucking. HATE. People." she hissed under her breath, as she made her way to the party.

"What is she doing?" Flippy asked, as everyone seen her new outfit.

"Getting a date maybe?" Rev said, making everyone but Zack smile.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Grim: Wow. That is probably the second longest chapter I have ever made. Anyways, sorry for that. I just got an idea, and that happened. I feel bad for hurting Yumi though.**

**Yumi: Yeah. Me too you prick!**

**Grim: Oh you'll get over it. Anyways, the outfit Rusty made 'Grim' wear.**

**Clothes: Tube top that shows most of her stomach and chest, VERY short skirt that shows most of her thighs, high heels, gold hoop earrings, and a long black wig.**

**Yumi: Those clothes make me sick.**

**Grim: Ditto. Anyways, see you guys next time! Oh yeah, and Star and Hunter are now my newest OCs. They'll be in my other story. BYE ALL!**


	12. Car Go Boom

**Grim: Wazzup everyone! You know I'm a crazy motherfucker. :)**

**Yumi: You don't have to tell them. They already know.**

**Grim: Shut up. Anyways, let me get one thing out of the way.**

**Rawr: Um... no. Rusty's not a pedo. Later on in the story, you'll actually find out something. **

**Bronycuddlykittehs: I have read a few of JTHM comics... is it bad that I laughed at some? **

**Yumi: This has nothing to do with anything... but:**

**Rev: OMG! YOU'RE SO CUTE!**

**Grim: And you call ME insane. **

**Yumi: Whatever man.**

**Grim: ENJOY MR. CHAPTER!**

**(~^.^)~_Fuck Haters_~(^.^~)**

Grim walked into the party, most of the guys looking at her, as some made comments that made the Sakunam shutter.

"Look. The only thing I'm looking for, is some crystal meth. You guys got any?" she spoke, glaring at all of them.

"What's in it for me?" one of the men asked.

"You'll be able to keep your life." she hissed. The man chuckled, and leaned back in his chair.

"Try somewhere else then, sweet heart." he told her, laughing a bit more.

"Fucking prick." she hissed under her breath, as she walked on. The more she walked, the more people stared at her.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Grim walked back to the car, and quickly changed. She then got in the driver's seat, and sighed.

"I hate people." she sighed, setting a bag on the floor.

"What's in that?" Flippy asked, looking at it.

"None of your damn business." she replied, looking back at him. He sat back in his seat, as Grim started up the car, and started to drive away.

"Grim?" Flaky spoke after a few minutes, her phone in her hands. "Rusty wants to talk to you."

"Put the bastard on speaker." she hissed, not even looking back at her friend. Flaky did as she was told, and pressed a button.

"_You there, Ruin?"_

"No. I'm outside." she replied, rolling her eyes. There was a chuckle on the other side.

"_Saw you at that party."_

"Did you get your fulfill you sick bitch?"

"_A little. Now you know how it feels to have all eyes on you."_

"Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever. What the hell did you want this for anyways?"

"_Nothing you need to know."_

"I honestly think I should be able to know if I'm doin this for you."

"_Well you don't."_

"Fine... Hey. What did you want that finger for anyways? It's starting to aggravate me by just sitting in the car."

"_I don't need it anymore."_

"WHAT! YOU MEAN I CUT OFF MY OWN FUCKING FINGER FOR YOU TO SAY YOU DON'T NEED ONE!" Rev smiled.

"_That's not your finger. I seen you down at the morgue. There's a big difference between a fresh one, and one from a corpse. Less blood in the one you got. Stiffer, paler. The fingers gone yellowed."_

"You fucking stalker!"

"_I'm not a stalker. I'm just making sure you're following orders."_

"Well this sucks." Grim sighed, as Rusty hung up. Flaky put her phone away, and cuddled up next to Flippy.

"What are we going to do?" she asked quietly, wiping some of her tears away.

"Don't worry, Flaky. We'll be okay." he replied, giving her a hug.

"I detect a lie in that." Grim mumbled. Zack looked over at the Sakunam, before hitting her. She looked at him, and shrugged.

**Hotel**

As the tree friends gathered around the parking lot, ready to leave, they looked around.

"Has anyone seen Lifty and Shifty?" Evil asked, looking at them all. They shook their heads.

"They're not in their rooms?" MC asked, looking at him. The bear shook his head.

"I checked everywhere." he told her.

"Maybe they're already gone." Mea spoke, looking at the desert road.

"Probably. Wouldn't surprise me if they stole a car." Zer0 hissed, looking at the ground.

"Look, lets just get out of here. We might be able to find them somewhere down the road." Midnight said, getting in the car. Buddhist looked over at Nny, who nodded his head, and followed his friend into a car.

**Gas Station**

Midnight lit a cigaret, and leaned against the car, looking at the soulless road. Rawr and Shatter were walking around, checking out their surroundings.

"Hey Rawr! I found someone!" Shatter called to her friend. She looked at her, and ran over.

"Who is it?" she asked quietly, turning the person over. It was Lifty. His skull had been bashed in with something, as his eyes were gouged out. Both girls jumped back in shock and horror once they had saw his blood was still fresh.

"Where's Shifty?" Shatter asked, looking around. Her question was soon answered when she saw the other raccoon's body parts scattered everywhere.

"Well... that answers your question." Rawr said quietly, now standing by her friend.

"But who did it?" she asked, looking at her friend.

**Before Lifty and Shifty Died**

Lifty opened his eyes, and looked around. His wrists and ankles were tied together, making him unable to escape. He looked across the table he sat at, and saw his brother.

"Shifty. Shifty wake up!" he said, hoping his brother was okay. Shifty slowly opened his eyes, and looked at him, both his wrists and ankles having the same treatment.

"What? W-where are we?" he asked quietly, looking around.

"I-I don't know. I just woke up here." he replied, trying to move.

"Welcome home." a voice hissed, making both brothers worried.

"W-who are you?" Shifty asked shakily.

"No matter," it replied, taking a step into the dim light. "Lets play a game though."

"What game?" Lifty asked, looking at the animal. It was a dark gray lion. He wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and gray shoes.

"Dice." he hissed, handing two die to Lifty. The raccoon looked at them, before turning his attention to the lion. The other male gritted his teeth, and nodded his head. Not wanting to make him mad, Lifty threw the dice.

"Five. Kneecap." the lion spoke, going into a little room.

"W-what does he mean, 'kneecap'?" Shifty asked, looking at his brother with watery eyes.

"I don't know." he replied, looking down. The lion soon came back, an ice pick in his hands. Before Shifty knew it, the ice pick was going through his kneecaps, making the raccoon scream in pain.

"Roll." the lion spoke, handing the die to the other raccoon. Shifty let out a few tears, before rolling.

"Twelve. Branding." he spoke, going back into the room.

"I'm so sorry, Lifty." Shifty cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It's alright." he said quietly, giving his brother a fake smile. Soon, the lion came back with a hot piece of metal in the shape of a star in a circle. Before Lifty knew it, the hot metal was on his fur, leaving a print. The raccoon cried in the pain, and looked at the brand. The lion gave the die to him, and pointed to the table. With the strength he had left, Lifty rolled a two.

"Oh. Bad luck for you, raccoon." the lion spoke, walking away.

"What does he mean?" Shifty asked. Lifty only shrugged, putting his head down as he cried. The lion came back, a long piece of steal in his hands.

"Saw goodbye to your brother." he spoke, raising the steal over the raccoon's head.

"PLEASE NO!" Lifty begged, tears streaming down his cheeks. It was too late. Shifty was already dead.

"Shifty." Lifty cried quietly, putting his head down.

"Don't worry, kid. You'll see him soon." the lion spoke, walking over to him. When the raccoon looked up, the steal was slammed into his head, breaking his skull.

**Back With Rawr and Shatter**

Rawr shrugged, and went back to the front of the gas station, her friend following close behind.

"Hey, there you guys are. Where were you two?" Evil spoke, once he spotted the girls. Rawr shrugged.

"Nothing really. Just checking things out." she lied, giving him a fake smile. The bear shrugged, and got in the car. The two girls did the same thing, and waited for them to leave.

Buddhist looked at the bottle of water he had in his hands, before looking at his friend.

"Is everything okay, Buddhist?" Sniffles asked, walking up to him. The monkey nodded.

"Yes. I believe so." he replied, smiling at him. The anteater smiled back, and walked towards the back of the store.

"Hey Nny," Sniffles spoke quietly. The Misfit looked at him, a cup of fresh coffee in his hand. "Can you talk to Buddhist? He seems down about something."

"Fine." he replied quietly, walking towards the counter, and standing by his friend. They both paid for their drink, and went outside.

"So, what's wrong?" Nny asked, looking over at the animal next to him.

"Nothing. I'm just kind of wondering what happened to Lifty and Shifty." he replied, looking up at the clear sky.

"They're probably fine." he told him, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Hopefully." he sighed, looking back at his bottle of water.

**With the Five**

"Well... this sucks. I have no idea where I'm going." Grim spoke, looking at the dark road.

"You don't have any direction?" Flippy asked, looking out the window.

"No. If I did, we wouldn't be lost in this hell hole!" she replied, glaring at the road.

"Rusty didn't tell you any place to meet him at?" Zack asked. The Sakunam just shook her head.

"Nope. Didn't even tell me to go fuck off." she told him, taking a glance at him. He only sighed. She turned a corner, and drove along the soulless road, her red eyes searching for anything.

"Um... Grim. We're in trouble." Flaky said, tapping her friend's shoulder. She looked back, and seen a truck speeding towards them.

"That works too." she replied, still driving.

"You're not going to do anything?" Rev asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Nope. There's nothing I can do. I'm just gonna wait." she told him.

"Wait for what?" Flippy asked. His friend never gave him a reply. The truck was soon near them, almost hitting the car. In a short moment, the car was driven off the road, and into a ditch.

"WHAT THE HELL GRIM! DON'T KILL US!" Flippy screeched, looking at his friend.

"I'm not." she replied, driving back onto the road. She went back the way she had came, and continued her driving.

"He's gone." Flaky said quietly.

"See. You guys got nothing to worry about." she spoke, smiling. She made another turn on the road, and looked around.

"Not even a rest stop." Grim mumbled, looking around.

"He's back!" Rev spoke, pointing out the back window.

"What the hell is this dude's problem?" she hissed, shaking her head. Before she could do anything, their car was rolling over on the ground. It finally stopped on the top, as everyone stayed still. A light appeared out of the corner of the truck, and scanned the car, making sure no one's life was spared. Once he seen no one was moving, he turned the light off, and backed away.

"Is everyone alright?" Grim asked quietly, looking out the broken window, making sure he was gone.

"I-I think so." Flaky replied, holding onto Flippy.

"I'm good." Rev spoke, watching as the cut on his arm heal.

"Alright. Try to get out." she told them. Flippy quickly got Flaky out, and into a ditch where they would be safe. Rev soon followed them. Zack got free, and got out, but looked back at the bleeding Sakunam.

"Aren't you coming, Grim?" he asked, his voice filled with worry. She only shook her head.

"I can't move. Something's got me trapped." she told him, pointing to her leg. A piece of metal had went through her leg with ease.

"I might be able to get you out." he said quietly, changing his arm into a blade. She only pushed him away though.

"Nah. I'll be fine," she replied, giving him a smile. "Just get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you." he hissed.

"You got no choice. Now get. Go on. Shoo!" she said, pushing him away with her cut up hand. The sound of a horn made Zack look up, as he seen the truck driving towards them.

"See ya, Zacky." Grim said quietly, just close enough to him to give him one last kiss. His eyes filled with tears, as he accepted defeat, and going into the ditch with his friends. Grim looked at the truck, and flipped him off one last time, before the truck collided with the car, a roar of fire exploding from it. Pieces of the car came crashing down, as the truck sped through without any damage.

"GRIM!" Flaky screamed, tears falling from her eyes, as Flippy held her back from going towards the burning pieces to find their friend. Rev sat on the ground, his head in his hands as tears stained his face. Zack allowed his tears to fall onto the dry ground, just like Flippy was doing. _I can't believe she's actually gone._ Zack thought, as more tears fell.

**Flame and MC**

The Mozzy sat next to cat, his arm around her shoulder, making her blush a little.

"I wonder what Grim's doing." he said quietly, an image of his friend flashing in his mind.

"Probably having fun I hope." MC replied, wondering where she was. She hoped she was okay, and having fun with the others.

"Yeah. Probably. We might even have to bail her out of jail before we leave." he laughed. She laughed a little, smiling at the fire fox.

"Do you think she misses us?" she asked. Flame shrugged.

"Probably." he replied.

**(~^.^)~_Fuck Haters_~(^.^~)**

**Grim: And there we go. **

**Yumi: That sucked.**

**Grim: I know, but I'm too lazy to do anything about it. Anyways, don't worry. I got an insane plan to where this story is headed! But for now... I rest, cause it's fucking 6:11 in the morning, and I haven't slept for almost 24 hours. **

**Yumi: Wanna try to beat your record?**

**Grim: Nope. Too lazy to do that too. Oh well. And please excuse the little sign I put up to seperate the A.N.'s from the story. It's just that people have been getting on my case for being German, and it's pissing me the hell off. So, to anyone who hates Germans, fuck you. You don't like me, stay the hell away from me. I don't need you in my life THAT bad. **

**Yumi: Go to sleep, before you blow someone up.**

**Grim: Need to set our backyard on fire. That stupid lawn mower ain't doin any good!**

**Yumi: Then get a new one.**

**Grim: No thanks. Anyways, BYE GUYS!**

**Yumi: *waves happily***


	13. We're Back

**Grim: Oh! So many ideas! So little time! It sucks! Eh... life goes on I guess. PEOPLE!**

**Punk: Yeah, that's the wrong link.**

**Xena: Really? Welcome to the Black Parade popped into your head? I was listening to Dance With the Devil when I was writing the chapter... along with I Will Not Bow**

**Evil: *is on the ground* Why do you guys hate me so much?**

**Grim: You okay buddy?**

**Evil: Not really.**

**Grim: You'll get over it. ENJOY!**

**(\_/)**

**=(^.^)=**

**('')('')**

The remaining four walked down the lonely road, none speaking to each other. Flaky was being held in Flippy's arms, as he tried to keep her warm.

"What do we do now?" she asked, looking at them. They all shrugged.

"Get back into town, try to find the others." Rev suggested, looking up at the night sky.

"You think we'll find them?" Flippy asked. The Misfit nodded.

"Probably. I just hope Yumi's okay." he replied, now putting head back down.

**In Rusty's Truck**

Yumi opened her now blue eyes, and looked around. They were at a rest stop.

"R-Rusty?" she muffled, looking around. The tiger was gone. She sat up, and looked around. A put out cigaret sat in the ash tray, a little bit of smoke coming off of the end. _Maybe I can get out now._ She thought. She concentrated, before turning into a shadow. The Varg smiled, and made her way out of the truck, easily unseen.

"Take that, bitch." she mumbled to herself, laughing a little. She made her way down the road, searching for her friends or the other tree friends.

**Six Miles Away**

Yumi sighed, her legs getting tired. She looked ahead, and a small smile appeared on her face. Turning into a shadow once more, and made her way over to the four people.

"HEY GUYS!" Yumi screamed, appearing in front of them. Flaky screamed, jumping back in shock.

"YUMI!" Rev said happily, hugging the Varg in front of him. She smiled, and threw her arms around him.

"Oh my God, Rev! I'm so happy to see you guys!" she said, hugging each one. Once she was done, she looked at them confused.

"Where's Grim?" she asked. No one answered, not wanting to tell her what had happened.

"Grim's uh... Grim's..." Flippy started, scratching the back of his head, and looking at the ground. Tears gathered in Yumi's eyes, as she already knew.

"Okay. I get it now," she said quietly, looking up at the full moon. She sighed, before turning her attention to her friends. "Lets just go."

"Where? We've been walking for miles, and having seen anything." Zack spoke, looking back at the way they had came.

"Well... there's a motel six miles that way, but Rusty's there." she told them. Flaky looked at the ground.

"Maybe if we keep going that way, we'll find something." she suggested. Flippy smiled, and looked at both Rev and Zack.

"Can you guys carry us? You can run, and Yumi can easily follow you guys." he spoke. Both Misfits smiled, and nodded. Flaky got on Rev's back, as Flippy got on Zack's. The two started to run at impossible speed, as Yumi turned into Rev's shadow, not even having to run.

**Miles Away**

The two boys stopped running, both a little tired. Flippy and Flaky quickly got off their backs, and watched as the two consumed other people to regain their energy.

"Look! There they are!" Flaky said happily, pointing to the tree friends. The five smiled, and ran towards them.

"There you guys are! Where have you been?" Evil asked, looking at his friends.

"We have been in hell." Yumi told him, looking at the ground.

"Well, you're out of that now... where the hell is Grim?" he asked, looking at each one of them.

"She's gone." she replied, looking at the ground. The bear nodded, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay." he said quietly, making her smile.

"Yeah. Well, lets just our rooms, and go home tomorrow." she sighed, making her way into the hotel.

"YUMI! YOU'RE OKAY!" MC screamed, hugging the Varg tightly.

"Hey buddy." she said, hugging her back. Soon, everyone either hugging her, or asking where she was.

"Hey Yumi." Nny said, walking up to her. She stared at him for a moment, before giving him a hug.

"Nny! I haven't seen you in a long time." she said, a smile on her face. He nodded, and patted her back.

"So, Grim's not here?" he asked quietly. The Varg hesitated, before shaking her head. He sighed, and looked down.

"She's probably much more happy." Yumi said. He nodded once more.

"HEY GUYS! COME ON! LETS GET OUR ROOMS!" Midnight shouted, getting everyone's attention.

**Room 108**

Yumi sat on her bed, the memories of her once friend flashing in her mind. She remembered the first day she had met Grim. It was right after she had ran away.

**Flashback**

_Yumi sat on the ground, tears falling from her gold eyes. She held her head in her hands, as allowed the tears to stain her dark gray face._

"_Hey kid." a voice said, making her look up. A Sakunam with long blackish red hair looked down at her. She wore a red t-shirt, black jeans, and combat boots. The older girl crouched down, and put a hand on her shoulder._

"_What's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked. _

"_I-I have n-no where t-to go." she replied, her body shaking. The Sakunam smiled._

"_I seen a hotel about a mile back. Come on. I'll take you to it." she told her, standing up, and offering her her hand. Yumi hesitated, before taking it._

"_What happened to your leg?" the Sakunam asked, looking at her left leg._

"_It got hurt." she replied. The other girl quickly picked up Yumi, and put her on her back._

"_You can hop a ride." she told her, walking down the dirt path._

"_Thanks! What's your name?" Yumi asked, trying to looked at the Sakunam's face._

"_I'm Grim. What's yours?" she replied._

"_Yumi." she told her. Grim smiled, and looked at her surrounds._

"_So, what world am I in?" she finally asked. Yumi tilted her head, before getting what she meant._

"_You're in the Esper world!" she told her, a smile on her face. The other female stopped walking._

"_Esper world?" she repeated. The Varg nodded._

"_Yep! Everyone here is an Esper! Even you!" she replied. The Sakunam shook her head and laughed._

"_Me and my messed up life." she said quietly, as she continued to walk._

**Reality**

Yumi laid down, sighing at the memory.

"Hey. You okay, Yumi?" Rev asked, walking out of the bathroom. She looked at him, and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine." she replied, smiling at him. He smiled back, and got in bed, getting under the covers.

"Can someone please let me in?" a voice spoke from outside.

"Who the hell is that?" Yumi asked, looking over at the Misfit, who shrugged. He got out of bed, and walked over to the door. He took a deep breath, before opening it.

**(\_/)**

**=(^.^)=**

**('')('')**

**Grim: HA! I'm a bitch. Anyways, I got more ideas, but I'll work on this after I'm done working on something else. **

**Evil: You're lazy.**

**Grim: Ya don't say! BYE GUYS!**


	14. Knowing You're Lucky

**Grim: Hey everyone, I know it's been a second, but I'm back for a moment... and I even have someone who's joining the story.**

**Broken: HEY GUYS!**

**Grim: Yes. Everyone, meet the newest OC, Broken.**

**Broken: *waves happily***

**Grim: As you can see, he's like me, just a male version. **

**Broken: Yes! Now, enjoy the story!**

**Grim: Takin my lines and stuff!**

**Broken: You ain't gonna do shit!**

* * *

Standing out in the hall, was a black and glowing light green Esper. He wore almost the same clothes as Grim, but instead, he wore a skull necklace, black Vans, and had mint green spiky hair, that was black at the tips. He smiled at them, showing sharp teeth.

"Hi! I'm Broken. May I please come in?" he spoke, his body soaking wet. Yumi looked out the window, now noticing it had begun to rain.

"Erm... sure... come on in." Rev replied, stepping aside. The animal walked inside, and stood in the corner. He looked at Yumi, and smiled at her.

"You're a Varg?" he asked her. She nodded. Rev was a little shocked Broken had known what type of animal Yumi was, but said nothing.

"Why are you here?" Yumi finally asked. The boy smiled.

"Sniffles said to come here!" he told her.

"You know Sniffles?" Rev asked. The other male nodded.

"Oh yes. He's the one that created me!" he told them.

"Wait, back up. He 'created' you?" she asked. He nodded once more.

"Yes. He's been working on me for a while, and finally finished," he started. "He was working on a clone of Grim to surprise her, but it looks like he didn't finish in time. But, he sent me here to cheer you guys up!"

"That works." she said quietly, laying down. The skunk smiled, before sitting in the corner, and curling into a ball.

"Are you okay, Broken?" Rev asked, looking at him. He raised his head, and smiled.

"I'm fine. I always sleep like this." he told the Misfit, who just simply nodded.

"Yep. That's a clone of Grim alright. Remember how she would sometimes curl into a ball?" Yumi spoke, looking at her friend, who nodded a little. Rev climbed back into bed, and got back under the covers.

"Night guys." he said, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight man." Yumi said quietly, doing the same. She turned off the light, and quickly fell asleep, leaving Broken up alone. He sighed, and looked at the ground.

"_I'll never forget what you have done to the cult, Grim. I'll eventually find you. And when I do, you'll be sorry."_

Those words rang in Broken's head, making him squeeze his eyes tight. He could see a picture of an eyeless doberman pinscher, blood looking like tears dripped from his non-existing eyes. The purple tattoo on both of his arms made the rare Esper shake. Soon, he fell asleep.

**8:41 A.M.**

Yumi yawned, and opened her now gold eyes. She looked in the corner Broken had slept in last night, only to find him gone. She looked over at Rev, who was still asleep.

"Rev." she called to him. No reply.

"Rev!" she repeated, a little louder this time. The Misfit gave her no reply once more. Sighing, Yumi grabbed her pillow, and threw it at him, hitting him in the face.

"REV!" she shouted, watching as he jolted up, looking around in surprise.

"What?" he asked tiredly, as he stretched.

"Broken's gone, and it's past eight. We were supposed to be up an hour ago." she told him. He sat there for a moment, letting the words sink in, before getting out of bed.

"Okay. Lets go. I'm sure they didn't leave without us." he said quietly, making his way for the door. Yumi nodded, and followed her friend.

"There you guys are. We were just coming to get you." Flippy said, smiling at the two. They smiled back, before spotting Broken.

"Hey, where did you run off to?" Yumi asked, pointing at him. He just shrugged.

"I left in the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep, so I went walking around town." he told her.

"In the rain?" she asked. He shrugged.

"No one said I made smart ideas." he spoke, crossing his arms. The Varg rolled her eyes, and the two followed the large group.

"So, where are we going next?" MC asked, looking up at the gray sky.

"Home maybe." Evil suggested, walking to one car.

"How about we go back to the motel, and decide then." Mea spoke, smiling at everyone. They all agreed, and got into a car.

**Lone Star Motel**

As the tree friend exited the car, some checked their pockets, making sure they had their old room key.

"Broken, are you getting Grim's things?" Handy asked, looking at the other male, who nodded. He followed the armless beaver into his room, his head hanging low.

**Flame and MC**

The Mozzy looked over at MC, smiling a little. She was packing her things, sometimes pausing for a second.

"I uh... I guess we were wrong, huh?" Flame spoke quietly, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah... I guess so." she replied, looking at him.

"Hey. She's okay. She's much more happy," he told her. MC nodded, understanding. "And now we have Broken to fill her spot."

"He's not the same!" she told him, looking up from her bag. The Mozzy put his head down.

"I know, I know. But, he's almost like her. He has the same personality, almost the same clothing. The only thing he's lacking in, is the looks, name, and probably fighting skill." he replied. He heard her sigh.

"Yeah..." she said quietly, as she resumed her packing.

**Buddhist and Zer0**

The bear and monkey packed their things, neither of them speaking much. Buddhist looked at Zer0, and saw him finish his packing. The monkey looked down at his, and packed one last thing.

"You ready, Buddhist?" he asked, walking over to his roommate, who nodded. He picked up his bag, and left the room with the bear, making sure everything of theirs was packed and not left behind.

**Rev, Zack, Yumi, and Nny**

As the three boys talked, Yumi was cleaning a certain sword she had found. She wondered what the blade was made out of, looking at the shining sword. She looked at it closely, before seeing it. _It's under a spell?_ She thought, seeing a certain design on the handle. She laughed a little, and looked at the others.

"Well, I'm done. You guys ready?" she spoke.

"Yeah. Lets go." Zack replied, walking out the door.

"Where are we going?" Nny asked, looking at them. They all shrugged.

"I guess home." Rev said quietly, as they all picked a car.

**On the Way to the Airport**

"MIDNIGHT! SLOW DOWN! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US!" Flame shouted, glaring at the girl next to him.

"We'll be fine." she said calming, taking a sharp turn, throwing everyone to one side. The Mozzy looked back at Rawr and Shatter, who were sleeping through the whole thing. Evil was just taking the hits of both the car wall, and both girls. He didn't seem to care.

"See. We're here!" Midnight spoke, as she skidded the car to a stop. The girls in the back we jolted forward, as their seat belts choked them awake.

"Hey! What the hell was that for!" Rawr hissed, quickly sitting back so the belt didn't cut off her head.

"I think we're here." Shatter told her, doing the same thing.

"Finally." Evil said quietly, as he got out of the car. Everyone did the same thing, and followed him inside.

Soon, the rest of Happy Tree Town was sitting inside, most of them talking.

"I wonder if Grim's in hell right now, watching us from below." Evil said quietly. Yumi punched him in the arm, her eyes filled with anger.

"You ever say something smart like that again, and it'll be the last thing you do." she warned. The army bear nodded, and kept his mouth shut.

"Hey guys. Come on. Our flights here." Zer0 said, looking back at them.

"I guess we're going home missing a few." Broken spoke quietly, as he got up, and followed everyone.

**On the Plane**

Yumi sat at the end, sometimes looking down the isle. She looked at everyone, admiring how some of the seats were empty.

"Would you like anything, ma'am?" a voice asked. Yumi looked at the other female, smiled, and shook her head.

"Okay! Just call if you need anything." she said sweetly, walking away. _That looked a lot like... no. My mind is playing tricks on me._ She thought, leaning back in her seat. The woman soon returned, and handed Rawr, Shatter, and Broken a drink.

"Sir? Will you please follow me?" she asked, looking at Zack, who tilted his head.

"Um... why?" he asked.

"Please don't ask any questions." she replied, smiling at him. Confused, the Misfit unbuckled his seat belt, and followed the woman.

"You don't remember me, do you?" she asked once they were out of earshot from everyone. Zack shook his head, making her chuckle a little.

"Why did you bring me back here?" he asked, looking at his surroundings. She smiled at him.

"For this." she said quietly, kissing him a little. Zack's eyes widen in shock, wondering why she had did that.

"What was that for?" he asked once she pulled away.

"You don't remember me?" she hissed, her voice filled with anger.

"No!" he almost shouted, glaring at her. She fought the urge to punch him, and smiled instead. She put up a finger, and went into a little closet. She soon came out, making a big surprise to the Misfit.

"Now?" she asked, smiling at him. Without a second thought, Zack hugged the Sakunam in front of him, hoping he wasn't crushing her bones by all the strength he was using.

"I thought you died!" he said, a few tears of joy rolling down his cheeks.

"Dude. The car exploded in flames. I'm a Sakunam. I survived the fire." she explained, looking at him.

"But you said your gem was..." he trailed off, once he saw her now fixed jewel.

"Rawr and Shatter fixed it when we got back to Lone Star. I forgot to tell you guys." she told him, smiling. He laughed, and shook his head.

"Why didn't you come find us, instead of waiting till we got on the plane?" he asked. She sighed.

"Because everytime I was ready to come see you guys, you kept moving!" she hissed, glaring at him. "I see how much you love me."

"Don't say that." he said, laughing at her. She laughed as well, and gave him one more kiss.

"Come on. I'm gonna say hi to the rest of our friends." she said, as they made their way back.

"LOOK WHO'S BACK!" Zack shouted, smiling as Grim held his hand. Some looked at the Sakunam in shock, as others smiled.

"GRIM!" Chill screamed, getting up from her seat, and tackling her friend. She wrapped her arms around the fire panda's throat, and tried to hug her.

"Chill. You're killing me." she managed to say. The Esper smiled, and got off of her friend.

"Sorry." she said quietly, getting up, and helping her to her feet.

"I thought you were dead!" Rawr and Shatter said, as they hugged the other female.

"Group hug!" Rev said, as he joined in on the hugging. Soon, the ones that actually missed the Sakunam joined in on the group hug. Once everyone was done, Grim looked at one person she hadn't seen in a while.

"Give me a hug!" she said, hugging Nny. He smiled a little, and hugged her back.

"Glad you're not dead." he said quietly, as he patted her head.

"Me too. Now lets all sit down, and enjoy the plane ride home." she said, letting go of him.

"Um... before you sit down... can you get me something to snack on?" Evil asked, smiling at her.

"Get it yourself you lazy bitch." she replied, sitting next to Zack.

After a few minutes, the plane entered a thunder storm.

"Isn't the pilot supposed to say something?" Chill asked, looking around the room.

"Maybe he doesn't care." Zer0 spoke, looking at the Esper who was across from him. Soon, the plane started to go down.

"Or the pilot's dead." Broken said quietly. The plane was filled with screaming, as everyone panicked.

"And now I die." Grim said, looking out the window, as the world fell quickly before her eyes. Before anyone could do anything, the plane crashed on land, throwing everyone around.

"Is everyone okay?" MC asked, looking at the tree friends.

"I think so." Shatter said, hanging upside down from a palm tree. Rawr soon cut her friend down, and watched as she landed on the sand.

"Well... looks like we're stuck here." Broken said, looking at the ocean.

"Do I have a swear jar or something?" Yumi asked, looking around.

"I don't think so." Rev replied, looking at her.

"Good," she said quietly as she took a deep breath, and started to yell swear words.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Grim asked, looking at her friend.

"I don't know!" she yelled angrily, as she kicked the sand. The tree friends looked at their surroundings, some crying.

"Why does this happen to us?" Flaky asked quietly, as she cuddled next to Flippy.

"We'll be okay. I promise." he said quietly, hugging her.

"Can you just kill me now? I'm going to die soon anyways." Grim spoke, looking at Zack.

"I'm not killing you!" he told her. She shrugged, and walked off.

**Grim: There. It's done!**

**Broken: I thought you were going to end it.**

**Grim: I'll end it when I feel like it. Right now, I'm enjoying what I'm writing.**

**Broken: Although you suck at it.**

**Grim: Why did Sniffles create you?**

**Broken: To piss you off. :)**

**Grim: Probably. BYE GUYS!**

**Broken: LATER HATERS!**


	15. Not What it Looks Like

**Grim: And we're back! How lovely.**

**Broken: *smiles at Rawr and Shatter* Aw. I love you guys too! *hugs them***

**Grim: Adorable. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Why couldn't the plane crashed in a town?" Yumi mumbled, poking at the sand with a stick.

"It's not that bad. I'm sure we'll find a way off." Rev spoke, smiling at the Varg, who laughed.

"Yeah. If anyone else crashes here." she said quietly, looking up at him. He sat next to her, and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Yum. We'll be okay." he told her. She smiled at him, and cuddled up next to him.

"Yeah. Whatever you say man." she mumbled through his neck. He smiled a little more.

"Aw. I see lovebirds!" Grim spoke, walking past the two. Yumi picked up a rock, and threw it at the other female, hitting her right in the head.

"OW! ROCKS HURT!" she yelled, quickly walking away. The two laughed, and the Varg went back into her same spot.

"Um... what happened to your head?" Zack asked, once the Sakunam laid down on the ground.

"Yumi threw a rock at me." she told him. The Misfit tilted his head.

"Because...?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Oh... no reason. She's just being a bitch 'cause she's made." she replied, looking at him. He smiled down at her.

"I don't think she does things just to do them." he spoke.

"Then you don't know her well." she said, tapping his nose with her claw. He laughed a little. The Sakunam soon sat up, and looked at the gray clouded sky.

"Rain's coming soon. I'm gonna go find us some shelter." she said, standing up, and walking off.

"What about the others?" Zack called to her. She stopped, and looked back at him.

"Let them find their own damn shelter." she replied, walking away. The Misfit laughed, and shook his head.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Grim walked back over to the now asleep Zack, and smiled down at him. _How cute._ She thought, before slapping him.

"WAKE UP DAMMIT!" she screamed, grabbing his shoulder, and shaking him violently.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" he yelled, pushing her away.

"A lot of things." she told him, a smile on her face. He sighed, and rubbed his cheek.

"Why did you slap me?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Because I felt like it." she replied, kissing the red mark on his face. He looked at her a little confused, before shaking his head, knowing that's just how she was.

"Anyways," she started. "I DID happen to find some tents... but..."

"But what?" he asked.

"But there's some skeletons in them..." she trailed off, images of the many skeletons laying in the tents flashing in her mind. She shook her head, and looked at Zack who was thinking.

"How far away?" he asked, looking up at her.

"About ten... fifteen minutes away. It's not that far." she told him. He nodded his head, and stood up.

"Lets go tell the others. We can find out what to do then." he spoke. The Sakunam smiled, and followed the Misfit out to where the others were.

"GOOD NEWS EVERYONE!" Grim shouted, catching the tree friends attention.

"Yeah. Grim found some shelter where we can sleep for the night." Zack spoke, smiling at them.

"Where is it?" Zer0 asked, looking at the Misfit.

"About fifteen minutes away." Grim told the bear, who nodded.

"Is it safe?" MC asked.

"Only a few skeletons. Nothing to worry about." she told the cat.

"Not sure 'bout the rest of you, but I'm going. SHOW ME THE SHELTER!" Broken spoke, stepping forward. The Sakunam smiled, and walked off, the rest of the animals following her.

"This is the place?" Midnight asked, looking at all the tents.

"I didn't say it was a five star hotel." Grim replied, looking at the other female.

"I didn't mean it like that." she hissed, glaring at her. The girl shrugged, and walked towards a tent. She opened it, and dragged out a skeleton.

"You weren't lying when you said there were skeletons." Rawr said, as she watched Grim throw the once person in a ditch.

"Guess not." she mumbled, doing the same thing to another skeleton.

"You know Grim, Rawr!" Shatter said, smiling at her friend, who laughed a little.

"Should you be doing that to them, Grim? You know, throwing their once bodies everywhere?" Mea asked, watching the Sakunam, who looked back at her.

"They're dead. Get over it." she replied, tossing the bony body down. The squirrel shook her head, and watched as Splendid did the same thing with one of the tents.

"Come on. It's getting late. We should all go to sleep." he spoke, looking at everyone. They all nodded, chose a tent, and emptied it out.

"Nny? Aren't you going to try and go to sleep?" Sniffles asked, looking at his friend, who only shrugged.

"No. I'm going to stay up." he replied, looking up at the cloudy dark sky. The anteater sighed.

"Okay. Whatever makes you happy. Goodnight, Nny." he said, going into a tent.

"Yeah. Night." he replied quietly, before walking off.

**Rev and Yumi**

"Rev? You still awake?" Yumi asked quietly, looking at her friend.

"Not yet. What's wrong?" he replied, looking up at her tiredly.

"Nothing. Just wondering." she told him, faking a smile. He smiled back at her, before closing his eyes once more. The Varg laid down, and looked up at the ceiling of the tent, her hazel eyes blank. She looked over at the Misfit next to her, and smiled a little more. She son cuddled next to him, burring her face in his chest, listening to his heart beat.

**Grim and Zack**

The Sakunam sat up, and took something out of her pillow. She looked at the golden pocket watch, and opened it, the same old scary tune playing like it was brand new. She smiled, and closed it, stuffing it in her pocket. She looked over at Zack, who was sleeping peacefully. She stood up, and left the tent, going out into the night air. She walked away from her shelter, the peaceful night soaking into her body. Without watching where she was, she tripped over a trees root, landing face first.

"STUPID TREE!" she yelled, glaring at it.

"Grim? Are you okay?" Zack asked, walking up to her. She looked at him.

"No. I'm not okay. I just fucking tripped over a tree!" she told him.

"Tree ROOT." he corrected her, offering his hand.

"It's still stupid." she mumbled, taking his hand. He tried to pull her up, but somehow, she pulled him down on accident, the Misfit landing on top of the Sakunam.

"You always were a sneaky one, Zack." Grim spoke, blushing redder than her dark orange fur. She smiled once she saw his face doing the same.

"That wasn't me." he told her.

"You don't have to lie." she replied, laughing. He smiled at her.

"HEY GUYS! What are you doing behind the bu-... oh!" Chill spoke, appearing on the other side of the two.

"I-It's not what it looks like! Tell her, Zack!" Grim replied, looking at the Misfit, who was at a loss for words.

**Grim: There we go! Sorry it was short, but I ran out of ideas.**

**Broken: And sorry if your OC wasn't included/not enough.**

**Grim: Stop stealing my lines!**

**Broken: THEY'RE MINE TOO! I'M A CLONE OF YOU!**

**Grim: YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK LIKE ME!**

**Broken: I STILL AM!**

**Grim: WHATEVER! BYE GUYS!**

**Broken: *waves happily***


	16. Unknown Tree Friends

**Grim: HEY GUYS! WE'RE BACK! **

**Broken: Yes. We are. But first, here's another OC. **

.GirlxX

**name:Swifty**

gender:female

age:14

species:racoon

eye color:piercing green

body color:Green with a dark green mask like her brothers (lifty and shifty)

hairstyle:kinda long, shaggy green, a green bow so people can tell the difference between her and Lifty and Shifty

apperence:black fishnet leggings, black/dark purple/dark pink tutu, bvb t shirt, black combat boots

accesories:green clip on hair bow

personallity:shy, close to her brothers, protective, nice, sweet, lonely, tomboy, kleptomanic

powers:she can run fast like her brothers but thats about it

weapons:shes a stromg fighter

misc: she was born between Lifty and Shifty, and they came from an abusive home. She likes Flippy. She hates Lumpy, Pop, and any kind of cop. her and lifty and shifty are triplets also, she shares a room with her brothers because they like to stay together even though they fight

**Grim: Also, I got a new OC (I'm sorry!), and she's gonna be in it.**

**Broken: Why do you get so many OCs in ONE day?**

**Grim: Blame the internet, and my brain. NOW ENJOY!**

* * *

"Then what is it?" Chill asked, tilting her head at the two.

"An accident." Zack replied, looking at the girl, who smiled.

"Don't worry! I won't tell anyone!" she said, as she started to leave. The Misfit looked at Grim, who was looking deeper into the woods.

"Something wrong?" he asked. She looked at him, and shook her head.

"Nothing. Just get off of me. You're crushing my organs." she told him. Once he heard that, he quickly got up, not wanting to harm the Sakunam.

"Sorry." he said quietly, helping her up.

"Yeah. That's okay. No worries." she replied, smiling at him. He smiled back, and walked towards the tent with her.

"Hey. You hear that?" he asked, looking around.

"Nope. You're trippin dude." she told him, placing a paw on his shoulder.

"I'm being serious. I heard something." he replied, glaring a little at her.

"HEY! SOMEONE HELP ME!" a voice called out, catching the two's attention.

"Holy crap, you weren't kidding." Grim said quietly, as she quickly made her way over to some bushes, Zack close behind. There, hanging in a tree, was a raccoon that almost looked like Lifty and Shift, but a girl.

"How in the hell did you get up there?" Grim asked, looking at the other female.

"A trap," she replied quietly, staring into her red eyes. "Can you please get me down?"

"Yeah. I can do that." Zack told her, jumping onto the branch that held the rope. With his bladed arm, he cut the girl down, Grim catching her. The Sakunam set the raccoon down gently, and looked her up and down.

"How did you get out here?" she asked.  
"I was traveling, and I got caught in a trap." she explained. She then looked at Zack, who jumped down, and went to Grim's side.

"Anyone with you?" he asked, tilting his head. The girl shook her head.

"You got any fam-"

"SWIFTY!" Lifty and Shifty yelled in happiness, as they ran up and hugged the girl.

"HEY GUYS!" she replied, hugging them back, a huge smile on her face.

"Grim, Zack, this is Swifty our sister." Lifty spoke, smiling at the two. Grim smiled back, and nodded her head.

"That explains a lot," she said, crossing her arms. "Anyways, I'm Grim, and this is Zack."

"Nice to meet you two." she replied, smiling at them.

"Hey! What's going on? You guys woke me up!" Yumi spoke, walking out tiredly of the tent, along with Rev by her side.

"There's a new person to the group. BE HAPPY!" Grim told her friend, who rolled her eyes.

"It's too early for this. Can't this wait till morning?" she whined, looking at the newest tree friend.

"Sure. Whatever. SLEEP!" she replied, walking off to her tent, Zack right behind her.

"Well, welcome kiddie. Now, go off to sleep, and we'll chat more in the morning." Yumi said, waving at Swifty, who nodded. She watched as the Varg disappeared, Rev following her after he had waved as well.

"Come on, Swifty. We can share the tent." Shifty spoke, smiling at his sister, who nodded once more, a smile on her face as well. The three raccoons went to their tent, and went to sleep.

"Do you think there's another part of this island that we don't know about?" Rev asked, looking at the Varg, who was laying down.

"Maybe. And if there is, it better contain people." she replied, looking at the Misfit, who smiled.

"Why are you mad? What's wrong?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Nothing," she sighed. "I'm just tired."

"Okay. Lets go to sleep then." he replied, laying down next to his friend.

"Come here," she mumbled, clinging to the male, who smiled. "Freezing my ass off."

"That's okay. I'll keep you warm!" he told her, wrapping his arms around her. She smiled, and buried her face into his chest.

"Just don't consume me while I sleep. That's the last thing I need." she mumbled. He laughed a little, and patted her back.

"I promise I won't." he told her, smiling. She nodded, and fell asleep.

**Flame and MC**

Flame sat up, his ears laid back against his head.

"Something wrong, Flame?" MC asked, opening her eyes. He didn't reply. Instead, he laid down, and looked up at the tent.

"I guess not. I thought I heard something." he replied, smiling over at her. She smiled back, and closed her eyes.

"You cold?" he asked, tilting his head. She shrugged.

"A little." she confessed. The Mozzy smiled, and lit a little ball of fire in the palm of his paw. He gently placed it on the thin blanket, and watched as the cat screamed in fear.

"WHY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she screamed, trying to put the fire out.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M TRYIN TO SLEEP DAMMIT!" Broken screeched from across the way.

"Don't do that! You're wasting your time. It won't hurt you, and it won't go out until morning." Flame explained, grabbing the cat's paw, making her blush.

"Promise?" she asked, looking down at him. He nodded, making her sit down. She gently touched the fire, making sure he wasn't lying. She smiled, and got under the thing blanket, the fire making her much more warm.

"Told you." he said quietly, smiling at her. She nodded her head, and closed her eyes.

"Night Flame." she spoke. The Mozzy smiled.

"Night MC. Sweet dreams." he replied, laying down, and going to sleep.

**Nny**

Nny walked around the little forest, his eyes admiring the darkness in the corners. He looked up ahead, finding a little waterfall. He put his hand through it, the water slipping through his fingers. A crunch of a twig made the Misfit's eyes dart around, trying to find the person who was lurking in the forest with him. Soon, a shadowy figure jumped in front of him.

"Please do not be alarmed! I am not here to make enemies!" she spoke, putting a hand up.

"Who are you?" he asked. She smiled, and stepped into the moonlight. An ocean blue dragon with white eyes, black hair that reached her shoulders, and wearing a black and gold kimono stepped into view. Around her neck, was an old Japaneses coin.

"My name is Komo. And you are?" she told him, smiling as she extended her hand. He looked at her, before shaking her hand.

"Nny." he replied quietly.

"Nny huh? I have never heard that name before." she said, looking at the ground. He shrugged, and looked up at the night sky.

"So, why are you out here?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Just walking around. You?" he told her. She shrugged a little.

"Trying to escape a problem." she replied. He tilted his head a little, wondering what her problem was.

"It won't leave you alone, until you confront it." he explained, making her laugh.

"Not this one. This one I have to run away from." she told him. He shrugged, and looked around. Silence fell between the two, neither of them not knowing what to say.

"Is there any place you know of that I can stay?" Komo asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah... Come on. Follow me." he replied, walking away from the waterfall, the dragon right behind him.

"This is it." Nny spoke, looking back at Mulan, who admired the little camp.

"Really? This is beautiful!" she said quietly, admiring the tents, before smiling. The Misfit laughed a little. _Is she serious?_ He wondered, watching as she found an empty tent. Before she entered it, she looked back at him.

"Aren't you going to go to sleep?" she asked, tilting her head.

"No." he replied. She shrugged, gave him a small bow, and went into the tent. He watched her disappear, before walking off back to where he was.

**Morning**

Rawr opened her eyes, and looked over at her still sleeping friend.

"Shatter. Wake up." she said tiredly, throwing a pillow at the other girl. Shatter opened her eyes, and yawned, slowly sitting up.

"What time is it?" she asked quietly, looking at her friend.

"I don't know. Some time in the morning." she replied, crawling out of the opening of the tent, Shatter closely behind.

"It's too early for this." Rawr said quietly, once the early morning sun hit their faces. They looked around, seeing they were the only one's up.

"You think we should wake the others?" Shatter asked, looking at her friend who shrugged.

**Buddhist and Zer0**

Zer0 yawned, and sat up, looking over at the monkey next to him. He looked tired at the sun that was trying to burst through the tent, before making a decision.

"It's too early for this." he said, laying back down, and closing his eyes.

**Grim: There. Hurray!**

**Broken: We know. She didn't include some of the OCs a-**

**Grim: And we're sorry for that. But right now...**

**Broken: We're gonna work on something, then maybe go to sleep.**

**Grim: Yep, BYE! *sighs* Dammit. Got another OC in my head, Broken!**

**Broken: Come here. I'll get 'em out! *raises a shovel***


	17. Trapped in Pain

**Grim: I'm back for a second! Oh how nice**

**Broken: Yeah. YOU AND YOUR LAZY ASS!**

**Grim: Whatever man. I GOT TWO NEW OCs! HERE THEY ARE!**

**Dead Punk 4/28/12 . chapter 16 **

**Name: Mikey**

Nickname: Mikes, Ten, Reject, Pain, Kid Deth, Megadeth, Static

Age: Unknown

Gender: Male

Animal: Deth

Personality: Silent, quiet, shy, awkward, punk

Clothing: Black Feed Me shirt, ripped black skinny jeans, black/red Converse

Weapons: Fangs and baseball bat

Powers: Infected and Darkness

Hair: Sort of spiky and messy dyed green hair

Eye Color: Blood Red

Fears: Sight of blood

Likes: Rock music, dubstep, coffee, JTHM, IZ, art, darkness, rain

Dislikes: Wars, fights, riots

Lovers/Crushes: None

Friends: Zack, Rev, Nny, Broken, Rawr, Shatter, Evil, Flippy, Flaky, Sniffles, Buddhist Monkey

Enemies: If anybody pisses him off

History: Mikey is Rev's first best friend. Everytime Rev sees him, he always gets one of Rev's famous bone-crushing hugs. Mikey can activate his oversized bat wings, clone himself, and can stay underwater for 128 hours, or even 13 years. He has a Feed Me tattoo on his neck. He has never met Grim, Flame, Yumi, and Chill, but wanted to be friends with them one day. When one of his friends is feeling down, he sings "Don't Cry" by Guns N' Roses, "Cancer" by My Chemical Romance, or "A Little Piece Of Heaven" by Avenged Sevenfold (Rev, Zack, and Nny always joins him). He played baseball for 5 years. Mikey is a creation by Sniffles, almost a freak accident. When Mikey's face gets covered in blood, he says, "I want to kill everybody in the world. L O V E, L O V E, oh. I want to eat your heart!" and attacks his possible enemy. The only way to calm Mikey down is to touch his Feed Me tattoo on his neck, his soft spot. Mikey's brother is named Mark

**Name: Mark Foster (or just Mark)**

Nickname: M#2, Shuffle, Foster

Age: Unknown

Gender: Male

Animal: Deth

Personality: Funny, happy, nice, goofy, kid at heart, down to earth, random, cute

Clothing: Foster the People shirt, black patched up skinny jeans, black Converse All Stars

Weapons: Baseball bat

Powers: Darkness, fire, telekinesis, infected

Hair: Short messy brown hair

Eye Color: Hazel

Fears: Seeing Mikey get hurt

Likes: Rock music, art, shuffling, dancing, singing, sunsets, sunrises, perfect days and nights, seeing Mikey smile

Dislikes: Jerks, sluts, Mikey getting hurt

Friends: Mikey, Zack, Rev, Nny, Rawr, Shatter, Yumi, Flame, Grim, Chill, Evil, Flippy, Flaky, Buddhist Monkey

Enemies: Anybody who pisses him off

Lovers/Crushes: Rawr

History: Mark is Mikey's brother. He's always reminded that he looks like Mark Foster of Foster the People(which he's really not Mark Foster of FTP). Mark loves to shuffle or dance to his favorite songs. He usually sings to himself while he's alone. Mark gets shy and lovestruck around Rawr, which he gets teased by Rev, who gets a slap on the head by Zack and Nny. Mark is a fun-loving guy who's a kid at heart and smiles the day away

**Broken: Yes! More for the family! WOOHOO!**

**Grim: Yeppers! ENJOY THE CHAPTER! **

* * *

"Should we wake everyone up?" Shatter asked, looking at her friend, who only shrugged.

"Give 'em a few minutes. If they're not up by then, then we wake them up." she replied, making the other female smile.

A few minutes came and went, as the two were still the only ones up.

"Time to wake them up!" Rawr announced, as she went over to Yumi's duffel bag the Varg had left out.

"Thank you, Yumi." she mumbled, looking at Shatter, who covered her ears. She smiled, and pushed the button, the loud screech of the air horn traveling all throughout of the forest they were in.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Midnight yelled, walking out tiredly of her tent, an angry expression on her face. Soon, all of the tree friends were out of their tent, except one of them.

"Where's Grim?" Mea asked, looking around.

"Still sleeping." Zack told the girl, who nodded.

"I got this!" Broken said, running to his sister's tent, and walking inside. In a flash, Broken was thrown out of the tent, blood staining a little piece of his neck.

"SHE'S FREAKING MEAN!" he said, holding the cut he had.

"I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" Grim yelled, stomping out of her tent, all eyes on her.

"Rawr and Shatter woke us up." Zer0 told the girl, who glared at her friends.

"You're lucky I like you." she hissed, crossing her arms.

"They did not mean harm. They were probably doing it for a good reason." Komo spoke, as everyone looked at her.

"And who the fuck is you?" Broken asked, pointing at the dragon, who smiled.

"My name is Komo." she told them.

"How did you get here?" Rev asked, tilting his head.

"A friend of yours named Nny brought me here," she explained. "It was very nice of him."

"Nny?" everyone said in shock.

"What?" Nny asked, walking out from woods behind the tree friends. Everyone stared at him.

"You're the one who brought Komo here?" MC asked, as the Misfit nodded his head.

"Never thought I'd see you do that." Grim said, smiling a little. He glared at her, before sighing.

"Anyways, what are we here for?" Zack asked, looking at the two girls.

"Oh yeah! We thought we should go looking around to see if we can find some civilization or something." Rawr spoke, smiling at all the faces that turned angry.

"Sounds like a plan." Grim spoke, as everyone looked at her in shock. She didn't say anything. Instead, she started to walk.

"You guys comin?" she asked, looking back at the large group, who started to move.

"Do you think we'll find anything?" Lifty asked, looking at his other siblings.

"Hopefully." Swifty said quietly, looking up ahead.

**An Hour Later**

"THIS. IS. BULLSHIT!" Midnight yelled, as everyone climbed up a steep hill, only Zack, Rev, and Nny not having a problem.

"Stupid rock." Grim mumbled, placing her foot on another sturdy one. She watched as Zack and Rev easily jumped from flat stone to flat stone. _Wish I was infected. Luck's._ She thought, climbing a little more.

"Careful." Nny said quietly, grabbing Sniffles wrist, and placing it on a stone. When the anteater lifted himself a little higher, he saw what was wrong. If he had placed his hand on that rock, it would've broke, causing him to fall and probably killing him.

"Thanks Nny!" he said happily, watching as he nodded, and floated a higher. He then watched as Yumi turned into Rev's shadow, getting a ride from him.

"YUMI YOU CHEATER!" Evil yelled to Varg, seeing what she had done. The girl just smiled to herself, as Rev kept jumping from rock to rock.

"FINALLY!" Broken said happily, as he reached the top, most of the tree friends up there.

"Well, now that we're all here, lets get going." Rev spoke, as he started to walk away, most following. The others were either waiting for their friends, or weren't done climbing.

**A Few Miles Away**

"Hey Rev. Check this out!" Yumi said quietly, catching the Misfit's hand, and pointing towards a cave.

"Wow. What do you think is in there?" he asked, looking around the dark cave.

"I don't know, but I think I saw something in there." she replied, stepping inside the cave. She looked back at her friend, who was watching her.

"Come on. There's nothing to be afraid of." she said, smiling at him. Hesitating, Rev walked over to the Varg, who smiled at him. Her smile soon disappeared, once a bolder trapped them in. Both friends ran over to the large stone, and started to either pound on it, or try to push it.

"BOLDER! YOU'RE BEING SO FREAKING UNREAL RIGHT NOW!" Yumi shouter, kicking the large rock.

"GUYS! LET US OUT!" Rev shouted, trying to push it.

"I'm surprised you can't move it. I thought you infected were strong." she sighed, trying to look at the Misfit in the dark.

"I am, but something's wrong." he told her quietly. She smiled a little, and leaned against the rock.

"WELL THAT'S JUST FUCKING GREAT!" she shouted, her eyes a mix of anger and sadness.

"MOVE YOUR ASS!" Grim yelled from the other side, pushing the rock with her foot. No one could move it.

"BULLSHIT!" Broken shouted, his eyes glaring at the bolder.

"Hang on you two. We'll go find someone!" Zack spoke, as he stopped trying to push the rock.

"HURRY UP PLEASE!" Yumi replied, looking around in darkness. Rev listened as their friends ran off, hoping they would find someone.

"Well... what now?" he asked, trying to look at her.

"Sleep." she replied, now laying down. The Misfit sighed, and went over to the Varg, finding his way to her by the sound of her heartbeat. He laid down next to her, the girl soon clinging to him like she had done the night before.

"Why do you always do that?" Rev finally asked, making her thinking, before shrugging.

"I don't know. I think it's because I used to have a bear I slept with every night, and I got into this habit." she explained. He nodded, not understanding. He wrapped his arms around the Varg.

"Rev?" she spoke quietly. He nodded once more, telling her she could speak. "Promise me one thing."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Don't leave my side until we get back to Happy Tree Town?" she replied, smiling a little.

"I promise." he said quietly, patting her back.

"Good. Because if you break it, I'm going to break your face." she warned, hugging him tighter. He nodded, understanding. She smiled, and became more gently with her hug.

**With the Gang**

"FINALLY! CIVILIZATION AT LAST!" Grim screeched in happiness, looking at the tiny town with people. Everyone sighed in relief, as they walked around, everyone staring at them like they were crazy.

"Why do they keep staring at us?" Midnight asked, glaring at most of them.

"Let them stare. It's not hurting you." Zer0 said quietly. The girl looked at him, as the bear realized what he had just said. She shook her head and sigh, making Zer0 feel more relief.

"Hey! I was wondering if you could told me anywhere I could get some help with moving a bolder." Grim spoke softly, smiling at another animal. It was a light gray Tasmanian Devil, wearing a sun hat, and a pink shirt.

"Why did you dye and cut your hair like that, girlie? You look like a boy!" the old lady said, grabbing onto Grim's hair, and pulling it in front of her eyes.

"OW! HEY! LET ME GO!" she screamed, trying to pull away.

"And you." she said, pointing a bony finger at Zack, letting go of the Sakunam's hair, allowing the other female to tumble backwards. She walked over to the Misfit, and pointed at him.

"Look at you, sonny. What in heavens name has happened to your pants?" she asked, tilting her head.

"They're like that." he replied quietly, moving away from her as she tried to walk near him. While the Tasmanian Devil was trying to touch Zack, the rest of the group took this as an opportunity to go, and ran off, Grim and Zack soon following them.

"Well, that sucked." MC said quietly, looking around the corner to make sure the lady was gone.

"God. For a granny, she hurts!" Grim said, rubbing the part of the hair that had been yanked at.

"You'll be fine." Broken replied, patting the Sakunam's back, who only glared at him.

"We should get back to finding help for Yumi and Rev." Mea spoke. Everyone agreed, and started walking again.

"No more talking to old people." Grim mumbled, crossing her arms.

"I wonder how those two are doing." Flame said quietly, looking up at the cloudy sky.

**Rev and Yumi**

Rev opened his eyes, only to find that the once sleeping Varg was gone, now curled in a ball in the corner.

"Yumi?" he said quietly, standing up. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I just hate being trapped." she told him. He smiled.

"At least we have each other!" he replied, trying to look on the bright side. She laughed a little.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." she spoke, standing up. She found her way over to the Misfit, and gave him a hug. He smiled, and hugged her back, wondering how long they would be trapped.

"And thanks for not consuming last night." Yumi said quietly, breaking the little silence they were in. Rev laughed a little.

"I told you I wouldn't." he replied, patting her back.

**Back With the Group**

"I'm sure they're fine." Shatter replied, smiling. Everyone looked around, finding they were all alone.

"What happened to all the people?" Zer0 asked, looking at the vacant town they were in.

"Went home perhaps?" Nny replied quietly. His eyes caught something, as he looked to his left.

"Hey Zack. Those two look familiar?" he asked, looking at his friend.

"Yeah. I remember them!" he replied, smiling.

"Hey. We're gonna go look for Cuddles and Chill. Those two ran off some where." Flame said, looking at his friends. The two nodded, and both Flame and Grim ran off.

"Maybe we can ask them." Shatter suggested, pointing to the two Deths. The rest nodded, and walked up to the two.

"Hey Mark! Hey Mikey!" Zack said happily, smiling at the two brothers.

"Hey Zack. How's it goin?" Mark greeted, smiling back at the Misfit. As they all started to talk, the ones that didn't know the two brothers introduced themselves.

"So, where's Yumi, Rev, Flame, and Grim?" Mark asked, looking at the group.

"Rev and Yumi are trapped in a cave, and Grim and Flame went somewhere." Rawr replied, making Mark feel weird in a good way. Yet, he nodded.

"We can't get them out. We were trying to find some help." Flippy added, taking a step forward.

"Well... we can see what we can do." Mikey said quietly, smiling at them. They nodded, and started to walk away. Zack stopped, and looked back in the direction Flame and Grim had ran off in.

"Something wrong, Zack?" Broken asked, placing a hand on the Misfit's shoulder. He only shrugged a little.

"I'm just wondering where the other four are." he replied, smiling back at the Kit, who nodded.

"They'll be fine." he assured him. He nodded, and walked off with the group, hoping the boy was right.

**Flame and Grim**

"This sucks. First we lose Rev and Yumi, and now we lost Cuddles and Chill. Something's not right." Grim said, as she followed the Mozzy down an ally.

"You never know, Grim. Things just happen." he replied, looking at the girl, who nodded.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Things happen for a reason," she sighed. "Sometimes I think it's all complete bullshit."

"You'll get over it." he told her. She glared at the ground, and kicked a rock.

"This still sucks." she said, as she stopped by a door, leaning against it.

"GRIM! HELP ME!" a voice shrieked from inside.

"Tell me that was my imagination." she said, looking at her friend, who only shrugged. He walked towards the door, and tried to open it, only to find it locked. Screams of pain were heard, as they now realized who it was.

"CUDDLES!" he shouted, hitting the door.

"HELP!" the other male screamed. Both Espers were trying their hardest to open the door, but not even fire gained them entrance.

"WE'RE SORRY CUDDLES! IT WON'T OPEN!" Grim yelled, hitting the door more. There was no reply, but screams in pain.

"Where's Chill?" Flame asked, looking at the Sakunam, who only shrugged.

**Grim: There we go! Sorry if your OC wasn't included, but I'm tired and a little pissed!**

**Broken: You'll get over it. Anyways, BYE GUYS!**

**Grim: See ya!**


	18. Dolphin Love

**Grim: Hey guys. Sorry we weren't here for a while.**

**Broken: Yeah. We have A LOT on our plate, which includes moving around a lot.**

**Grim: Well, Imma make this a little romance chapter. How cute. Anyways, let me shut up so you can read. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chill looked around, the dark room she was in making her scared.

"H-hello?" she said quietly, opening a door. She seen someone there. A doberman pinscher?

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice low.

"I'm Chill!" she said much more happily, as she entered the room, closing the door behind her. She heard the male chuckle a little.

"Chill? You seem much more hyper than a calm person." he said, looking through some drawers.

"What's your name?" she asked, walking over to him.

"Nightmare." he replied, still not looking at her. She tilted her head, and looked at the files that were in the drawer.

"What are you looking for?" she asked, smiling at him.

"A file. Leave me alone." he hissed, gritting his teeth. Chill stood there for a moment, before looking at all of the documents that were in front of her.

"Why do you have a file labeled 'Grim Ruin'?" she asked, pointing to one of the cream colored folders.

"Because I do." he spoke, now looking at her, showing no eyes. The only thing he had, was bleeding eye sockets. She gasped at the sight, and took a step back.

"What happened to you?" she asked. He laughed.

"I was created like this." he told her, going back to the files. She folded her hands in front of her, before smiling.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Because this is my home." he replied, standing up, and turning to her.

"But it's only a room." she said, looking around. Nightmare shrugged.

"It's my home, and I like it," he spoke, as he walked around the room, his arms stretched out. "I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"How about coming with me? Me and my friends were looking for a place to stay. You could come with us!" she suggested. The doberman pinscher thought for a moment, his eyeless head looking up at the ceiling.

"Okay. You got yourself a deal." he replied, holding out his hand. Chill smiled, and shook it.

"Come on! Lets go!" she said, still holding onto his hand, and dragging him away.

**Flame and Grim**

"Well, I can't find her. SHE'S DEAD!" Grim announced, walking over to the Mozzy, who rolled his eyes.

"Maybe she's back with the group. Come on." he said, walking away with his friend.

"THERE THEY ARE!" he said, pointing to the group of animals that were by the cave Rev and Yumi were trapped in. They watched quietly as Mark used his telekinesis to move the bolder, allowing the two trapped friends to run out.

"MIKEY!" Rev shouted happily, as he picked up the Deth, and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Hi Rev." Mikey gasped out. Soon, the other male lowered his friend, and smiled at him.

"Hey Mark!" he said, turning his attention to the other Deth, who smiled at him.

"Hey Rev. Nice to see you again." he replied, giving the Misfit a hug, who only returned it.

"Yumi?" Mark said quietly, smiling at the Varg, who only stared at him carefully.

"What?" she asked, tilting her head. He laughed a little.

"You don't remember me?" he asked. She shook her head. "It's me! Mark!"

"Mark?" she thought for a moment, before hugging him. "MARK!"

"I knew you'd remember me!" he said, hugging her back. "Mikey, this is Yumi."

"Hi." Mikey spoke quietly, waving a little at the Varg. She smiled at the boy, and hugged him too.

"Nice to meet ya, Mikey!" she said happily.

"You too." he replied quietly, smiling at her.

"So... where are the others?" Yumi asked, turning her attention to the group.

"Flame and Grim went to go find Cuddles and Chill." Zack informed his friend, who nodded.

"AND WE COME BACK EMPTY HANDED!" Grim shouted, as she and Flame walked towards the animals.

"You couldn't find Chill OR Cuddles?" Flippy asked, looking at the Sakunam, who only shook her head sadly.

"Nope. But, Cuddles did die." Flame spoke, looking at the sad animals. The Mozzy then turned his attention to the two newcomers, and smiled.

"Flame." he said, waving at the two.

"I'm Mark, and this is my brother, Mikey." Mark replied, smiling at the Mozzy.

"Well, now that we all know each other, lets go find somewhere to stay!" Grim said, walking off, the rest of the pack following.

**Chill and Nightmare**

"We almost there?" Nightmare asked, looking around.

"I think so!" Chill replied, smiling back at the eyeless doberman pinscher. He only sighed, and put his head down.

"I hope we get there soon." he sighed, catching up to the Chilla. She looked at him, and pointed to a large group of people.

"THERE!" she said happily, running towards the group.

"Great." he spoke quietly, walking towards the group.

"REV! YUMI! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Chill screamed, tackling both of the Misfit and Varg. Only Rev was laughing.

"Hey Chill! You're alive too!" he replied, hugging his friend.

"Chill. I'm glad you're okay, but GET OFF OF ME!" Yumi shouted, glaring at the other female. She smiled, and got off of the two.

"I also brought a friend!" she said happily, smiling at the two.

"Who?" Nny asked, stepping forward.

"Me." Nightmare spoke, walking up to them.

"Who are you?" Midnight asked.

"I'm Nightmare." he replied, looking at the girl, who rolled her eyes.

"C-come on. Lets g-go find somewhere t-to stay." Flaky suggested, the eyeless doberman pinscher scaring her.

"Agreed. Lets go!" Zer0 said happily, walking off with the group.

"Grim? Is everything okay?" Zack asked, walking over to the Sakunam, and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know. But... that doberman pinscher looks familiar." she replied, looking at the Misfit.

"Don't worry. Lets just go with the group, and get a room. We'll be fine." he said, putting his arm around her. She smiled, and held his hand. They walked with the group, most of them not even noticing the two.

**Dolphin Hotel**

"So, the group 'Hell Shade' created you, and one of the members brought it down?" MC asked, looking at the male next to her, who only nodded.

"Yeah. I'm getting my revenge though." he replied, glaring at the ground. She tilted her head.

"Who's that?" she asked, wondering who he was talking about.

"Um... you'll find out soon enough." he replied, smiling at her. She shrugged, and looked at Flame.

"Come on, MC." he said, grabbing the cat's hand, and pulling her away from Nightmare. The girl blushed darker than blood, and smiled at Flame.

"Is everything okay, Flame?" she asked, now right by his side. He nodded.

"Yeah. I just don't trust him." he replied, smiling back at her. She nodded her head, and walked along side the Mozzy.

**Rawr and Shatter**

"How long does it take to get a hotel room?" Rawr whined, as she leaned her head back.

"Probably not that long. They're just lolly gagging." Shatter replied, looking back over at the group.

"Hey Shatter! Look at this!" she said, pointing at both Yumi and Rev. The Misfit sitting on the couch across from them, his arm around the Varg, as she cuddling up to him.

"That's cute." she replied, smiling at the two.

"RAWR! SHATTER! REV! YUMI! GET OVER HERE!" Midnight shouted, looking at the girls.

"I could've done that." Broken said, looking at the girl next to him.

"Then why didn't you?" she asked, looking back at him. The Kit shook his head, and sighed.

"Okay, who stays with who?" Mea asked.

"I call you." Splendid said quietly, wrapping his arms around the other squirrel. She blushed, and took his paws in hers.

"How about Mark goes with Rawr?" Rev suggested, smiling at the Deth, who looked at him.

'You know you like her, don't you!' he mouthed to his friend. Nny walked towards the Misfit, and slapped him on the head.

"HEY!" he shouted, glaring at his friend, who only shrugged.

"I think that's a good idea!" Grim spoke, smiling at Mark, who glared at her.

"What do you say, Shatter?" Rawr asked, looking at her friend, who smiled.

"Sounds okay with me! I'll just room with Mikey." she replied.

"Then it's settled!" Broken announced, handing everyone a key. Everyone smiled, except Mark, who was following Rawr. _I can't believe this is happening._ He thought, as he got on the elevator with the smiling girl.

**Flame and MC**

Flame hummed a song, as he laid on his bed, a smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" MC asked, looking at the Mozzy. He only shrugged.

"I don't know. I just feel happy." he replied, now smiling at the cat. She smiled back, and got into her bed.

"Why did you blush?" Flame asked, looking at her, his smile gone.

"W...what?" she spoke quietly, looking back at him.  
"Why did you blush when I grabbed your hand?" he repeated, tilting his head. She only shrugged.

"I-I don't know." she lied, rolling over, and turning her head to face the window. The Mozzy laughed.

"Yeah. I bet you don't." he replied, turning off the light.

A few minutes later, Flame got up, and walked over to MC. Her breathing was slow and gentle, making the Mozzy smile. He bent over, and gently kissed her cheek. He then went back to his own bed, and went to sleep as well.

**Rev and Yumi**

"Hey..." Yumi said quietly, as she made her way over to Rev's bed. He smiled up at her.

"Hey!" he replied happily. She smiled at the Misfit, and laid next to him.

"Um... what are you doing?" he asked, as the Varg cuddled up to him.

"I don't wanna sleep alone. It feels weird now." she replied, hugging him. The Misfit smiled, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as he could. Before Rev could fall asleep, she hit his chin with her nose, making him open his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he asked tiredly.

"No. Just wanna give you something." she replied, kissing his lips. He was shocked for a moment, but quickly gave in.

**Lifty, Shifty, and Swifty**

"STOP!" Swift shouted, snatching the wallet from her brothers.

"Bu-"

"NO BUTS! WE'RE SPLITING IT!" she cut off Lifty, making him put his head down.

"Fine." the brothers sighed, sitting on the bed. Swifty smiled, and took out the money. She counted it, then handed everyone their cut.

"There. All better!" she said, putting her money in her pocket.

"Yeah," Shifty said quietly.

"Better." Lifty finished, looking at his brother. They watched as their sister laid down, and went to sleep.

"Hey," Shifty started, nudging his brother. "Lets go get more money."

"Good idea." his brother replied, as they quietly got off of their bed, and left the room.

**Zack and Grim**

"Scoot your infected ass over." Grim said tiredly, as she made her way over to the Misfit's bed. He smiled, and happily scooted over for the girl.

"You could ask more nicely." he replied, watching as she got under the covers with him.

"Yeah, when you get me to wear a skirt." she told him, smiling at him. He laughed, and wrapping his arms around her, pulling the Sakunam close to him.

"It'll happen one day as long as you're with me." he spoke quietly, making her chuckle.

"Lets see how long you'll have to wait." she said. He laughed a little more, and laid down with her.

"Night, Grim." he said, closing his eyes.

"Night... Zacky." she replied, kissing him. He smiled, and felt as she cuddled up next to him.

**Mark and Rawr**

"You okay, Mark?" Rawr asked, smiling at the Deth.

"Uh... yeah... I'm fine." he replied, giving her a nervous smile. She laughed a little, and went to her own bed.

"You don't seem fine." she spoke, looking over at him. He only shrugged.

"I-I'm fine. T-trust me." he told her. She rolled her eyes, and relaxed on the bed.

"Whatever you say man." she replied, rolling onto her side. Mark sighed in both happiness, and relief. He then turned off the light, and laid down, his mind focusing on both Rawr and sleep.

**Grim: And there we go!**

**Broken: Sorry if your OC wasn't included/wasn't included enough.**

**Grim: And sorry if your OC had the wrong personality.**

**Broken: About Lifty and Shifty that once died:**

**Grim: THAT'S THE POWER OF SNIFFLES!**

**Broken: Yeah. Sniffles brought them back.**

**Grim: Because I'm an idiot, and seen my mistake, THAT'S WHAT WE'RE GOING WITH!**

**Broken: BYE GUYS!**

**Grim: *waves***


	19. Bloody Fox

**Grim: *is doing a happy dance while singing 'Feel So Numb' by Rob Zombie ***

**Broken: Hey everyone! We're back and with an awesome idea by our buddy!**

**Grim: THANK YOU XENA!**

**Broken: Yep. This is her idea. And Punk, good luck out there buddy.**

**Grim: YOU CAN DO IT! HOPE YOU ENJOY, AND THANK YOU X! :)**

* * *

Shatter yawned, and opened her eyes. She looked over at the clock. 1:38 A.M. She sighed, and looked around in the buzzing darkness. _I'm not tired enough to go back to bed._ She thought, as she quietly got out of bed. She looked over at Mikey, who was still sleeping soundly. Smiling, she made her way out of the room, making sure the door didn't wake up the Deth with she closed it.

She walked down the hall, the dim lights allowing her to barley see her surroundings. When a door opened at the end of the hall, she whipped around, only to find Rawr yawning.

"Hey Shatter!" she greeted, running over to her friend, who sighed in relief.

"Hey Rawr." she replied, smiling at her. The two girls walked down the hall, and into the elevator.

"Dude, I think I saw something last night that said that there's an arcade area that's opened all night." Rawr told her friend, whose face lit up like the fourth of July.

"AWESOME! Lets go play!" she replied excitedly, bouncing up and down a little.

Once the elevator stopped at the lobby, the two girls ran towards arcade, excited to play some games. While Rawr was walking towards a game, she noticed something. One: she could win anything she wanted if she won something, and two: she noticed a skelanimals Diego the bat plushie. _Hm... Mark seems to be acting strange. Maybe it's all of this drama. This'll probably cheer him up!_ She thought, as she went to play a game. She picked hard on Ultamite Marvel Vs Capcom 3, and started to play.

Rawr smiled as she won, and got her plushie. She looked for Shatter, who was drinking some soda.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah. Lets go." she replied, as they walked back towards the elevator.

The doors opened, and the two started to walk down the hall, the dim light barely lighting their way. When they were close to their rooms, Rawr decided to play a little prank on her friend.

"Hey Shatter, you dropped something." she spoke, smiling as her friend turned around. The girl eyed something. A shadowy figure. It stared at her, before pulling out a long knife, an evil smile on his face.

"RUN!" Shatter screamed, as she ran down the hall, grabbing Rawr's arm in the process. They ran to her room. Rawr quickly unlocked the door, allowing herself and her friend inside. Shatter slammed the door shut, leaning against it. She watched as her friend grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote a note for the sleeping Deth. She then placed the plushie on the nightstand, and put the note on top of the animal.

"Why are you leaning against the door?" she asked, looking at her friend.

"There was someone at the end of the hall, who pulled out a knife." she explained.

"Quick, find something to barricade the door with, and I'll stand by it." she told her friend, who nodded. While Shatter had her back turned, looking for something, Rawr peeked through the eye hole, only to find the figure standing by it. Before she could warn her friend, a knife went straight through the door, piercing the arctic fox's stomach, the blood streaming out of the wound. She yelped in pain, and fell to her knees, holding her cut, while Shatter ran over to her friend. The girl screamed in fear, as she held her onto her friend. Her voice carried throughout the halls of the hotel, waking most of the tree friends up.

"What's going on?" Mark mumbled, as he slowly sat up.

**Hallway**

Splendid shot up in bed, and looked over at Mea, who was still sleeping. Moving quickly but quietly, he made his way out of the room, looking around. He saw the shadow figure cleaning off his knife. He grit his teeth in anger, and flew towards him at top speed. The figure looked at him, smiled, and jumped out of the way, allowing Splendid to fly out the window, and slam into a tree. The figured smiled, and hid around the corner, waiting for something to happen.

**Rawr and Mark's Room**

"What happened?" Mark asked, as he picked up Rawr.

"There's someone outside!" Shatter told the Deth, who sighed.

"Come on. Lets just get her to the hospital." he sighed, making his way for the door. Once the girl opened it, they were surrounded with almost all of Happy Tree Town.

"What happened to Rawr?" Grim asked, looking at the girl, who had her eyes closed.

"Someone stabbed her." Mark replied quietly, as he started to make his way out of the room. Mikey looked inside his older brother's room, and seen something on his nightstand. He quickly went inside, grabbed the animal and note, and followed the rest to the hospital.

As the town ran, flew, or got in their car to follow Mark to the hospital, the shadow figure only tried to follow a certain Sakunam, who was riding on Zack's back. He smiled to himself, as a plan formed in his head.

**Hospital**

"Help! Now dammit!" Grim yelled, as she, Rev, Yumi, Mark, Zack, Mikey, Shatter, Splendid, Mea, and Nny entered the doors. The red mouse at the desk looked at the friends, before spotting Rawr, and quickly getting a gurney.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Mea asked, as everyone but Mark and Mikey sat down.

"I'm sure she will. She's strong." Shatter replied quietly, looking up at her passed out friend. Soon, the mouse came back, and Mark gently laid the girl on it. They then watched as the arctic fox was took away.

"Here. This is for you." Mikey said quietly, handing the plushie and note to his older brother.

_Dear Mark, _

_I noticed you kept acting strange around me, so I thought maybe you're tired of all this drama that has happened, so I won you a skelanimals Diego the bat plushie to cheer you up! :)_

_-Rawr :3_

Mark smiled at the note, folded it up, and stuck it in his pocket. He then sat down with his little brother, and looked at the plushie, a smile on his face.

"You all may see your friend now, but you must go in one by one." the nurse said, as she walked out to see all of Rawr's friends.

"I'll go first." Shatter said quietly, as she quickly got up, and walked to her best friend's room.

Shatter opened Rawr's door, and peered in, seeing the arctic fox smiling at her.

"Hey Rawr!" she said happily, running over to her friend.

"Hey." she replied quietly, allowing her to give her a hug where she didn't feel pain. As the two talked, neither of them looked at the clock, nor did that look outside. If they did, they would've saw the figure watching them.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Rawr." Shatter said, as smiled at her friend.

"Yeah." she replied quietly. Soon, it was time for Shatter to go, allowing in both Splendid and Mark entered the room.

"Hey guys!" she greeted, smiling at them.

"Hey Rawr. I'm glad you're okay." Mark replied, as he went to the other side of the bed.

"Yeah, I know. That's what Shatter said too." she told them, laughing a little. The three started to talk for maybe fifteen minutes, before Rawr slowly fell asleep. The two boys sat in silence, before Splendid smiled at the Deth.

"You like her, don't you?" he asked quietly, as he saw Mark stroking the plushie's wing.

**Broken: AND THERE WE GO!**

**Grim: Yay! Now then, Imma start on the next chapter, 'cause I gots an idea for it!**

**Broken: But here's the cast that went to go see Rawr, even though some weren't included.**

**-Shatter**

**-Flippy**

**-Flaky**

**-Zack**

**-Rev**

**-Yumi**

**-Evil**

**-Grim**

**-Broken**

**-Mark**

**-Mikey**

**-Mea**

**-Splendid**

**-Nny**

**-MC**

**-Flame**

**-Chill**

**-Komo**

**Grim: I think that's it...**

**Broken: If not, then we'll tell you guys more in the next chapter.**

**Grim: If your OC isn't included in the list, then that means they're still at the hotel sleeping.**

**Broken: In the next chapter, we're gonna be bouncing around,**

**Grim: By going from the people who went to the hospital, to the rest who are in the hotel.**

**Broken and Grim: BYE!**


	20. Amityville

Time passed, as the friends stayed in the waiting room, waiting for Rawr to come out.

"Okay, Rawr. Be careful now. We don't want your cut to get infected." the mouse, Rose, spoke as she led the arctic fox towards the others.

"I know. Thanks." she replied, smiling at the mouse, who nodded her head. Once the nurse left, everyone got up, and gently gave Rawr a hug, making sure not to hurt you.

"You okay, little buddy?" Grim asked, as she looked at the arctic fox, who had her stomach patched up.

"Yeah. I'm fine!" she replied happily.

"I'm glad you're okay." MC said quietly.

"Well, I think we should go back." Flippy suggested, smiling at his friends, who agreed with him.

"Giddy up." Grim said, as she hopped on Zack's back.

"Why do you always do that?" he asked, trying to look at her.

"Because I don't feel like going in a car." she replied, smiling at him. The Misfit sighed, and started to run.

"I'm tagging along with you." Yumi spoke, as she walked up to Rev.

"Okay. Hop on I guess." he replied, waiting for her to jump on his back. Instead, she formed into his shadow, making him tilt his head. He then shrugged, and started running, catching up with Zack.

**Miles Away**

"What happened?" Mark asked, as he stopped by Flippy's car.

"I don't know. It had a full tank of gas. It just suddenly... stopped." he replied, looking at his friend.

"Well, at least we're by a house!" Grim said, jumping off of Zack's back, and walking towards the door.

"Grim, remember what happened the last time we went into someone's home?" Yumi asked, forming back into her normal self.

"I don't give a fuck!" the Sakunam replied, opening the door, and walking inside. "NOTHING!" she screamed from inside.

"I hope it's safe." Flippy mumbled, as he walked inside the house with Flaky clinging to his arm.

"Mikey. Come on." Shatter said, following the rest. The Deth hesitated, before nodding his head, and following. The inside was a nice clean house, no dust or cobwebs.

"NO FREAKING FURNITURE!" Grim yelled, glaring at the clear floor.

"I guess no one lives here." Nny said quietly, looking around.

"Hopefully." Splendid spoke, as he walked upstairs. Yumi smiled, turned into a shadow, and made her way to the top before the squirrel could.

"BYE!" she said, turning back to her normal self, and kicking the flying squirrel down the stairs.

"SPLENDID!" Mea screamed, rushing over to the "hero". She looked up at Yumi, who was giggling at the flying squirrel.

"What is your problem?" she asked, glaring at her.

"I got lots of problems kid. And the sooner you realize that, the sooner I'll be able to stand you." she replied, walking into one of the rooms. She shook her head, and turned her attention to Splendid, who was rubbing his head.

"Are you okay?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." he replied, smiling back.

"HEAD SHOT!" Grim screamed, jumping over Splendid's head, and kicking it. He fell to the side, and glared at the Sakunam, who was running off to another room.

**Five Hours Later**

Broken sat on the floor, a deck of cards laid out in front of him. He was playing solitaire, and was losing.

"Cake?" Shatter asked, holding a piece of cake in front of the Kit.

"I'm fine." he replied, smiling up at her. The cat shrugged, and walked off, taking the cake with her. Soon, he heard singing, and seen Grim walking into the room, headphones in her ears. She walked over to him, picked up the cards, and started to to shuffle them. He smiled when she handed him one side of the headphones, and put it in his ear.

"Got any threes?" she asked, looking at him.

"Nope. Go fish." he replied, smiling at her. She sighed, and grabbed another card.

"Hey, what song is this? I never heard of it." he asked, talking about the music. She thought for a moment.

"It's called Dare by Gorillaz." she replied. The Kit nodded his head, and looked back down at his cards.

"Got any... threes?" he asked, tilting his head. She starred at him for a moment, before handing him a card.

"You sneaky bastard." she said, smiling at him. He smiled back, and look at the rest of his cards.

**Two Hours Later**

It was one in the morning, and the only people up were Rawr, Shatter, Zack, Nny, and Grim. Nny was in the basement, admiring everything down there, especially the well. Rawr and Shatter were eating some cake Komo had made, sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. Zack and Grim were by the fire, both keeping warm.

"We need a couch." Grim said, looking up at Zack, who sighed. She had her head on his lap, most of the times either facing the fire, or his stomach.

"We're not staying her long, Grim. We're just resting here." he replied, patting her head.

"Meh... I don't wanna leave." she told him, a smile on her face.

"Too bad." he said, now laughing a little. She rolled her eyes, and gave him a quick kiss. Smiling, the Misfit laid down with the girl, who clung to him tightly.

**Kitchen**

"Not having any chairs suck." Rawr muffled, making sure no cake crumbs left her mouth. Shatter only shrugged.

"Eh... it's not that bad," she replied, looking over at her friend. "How's your stomach?"

"It's okay. I'm feeling a lot better." she told her. The girl smiled.

"That's good." she said quietly, taking another bite of her cake.

"Do you think the others are worried about us?" Rawr asked, looking up at the ceiling. Her friend only shrugged.

"Maybe." she replied.

**Dolphin Hotel**

"Where's the others?" Midnight asked, looking around at the missing people. Everyone shrugged.

"It's just like last time." Zer0 said quietly, as he sat down on the couch.

"Are they in the rooms?" Nightmare asked, looking at the animals.

"No. They're not anywhere." Midnight told the eyeless animal, who only sighed. _Great. Now what am I supposed to do?_ He wondered, leaning back in the seat.

**Outside of the House**

A Tengu floated outside of the living room window, admiring both Zack and Grim. _I'll get you, Sakunam. All in time._ He thought, looking through the kitchen window, seeing Rawr and Shatter. _And none of your friends will be there to help you._ He flew to the basement window. _Not even the ones who can be like a ghost. _He watched as Nny floated above the well, dropping a rock in it. The Esper smiled, and flew to Rev's and Yumi's window.

"Infected," he hissed to himself. "Those things make me sick. Consuming all the time. Always painting the streets with blood from the innocence. It's sick."

"Yumi?" Rev said tiredly, as he sat up. The Tengu hid below the window, trying to avoid being seen.

"What?" Yumi spoke, looking at her friend.

"Were you... saying the infected are sick?" he asked, a little hurt.

"No way man. Even if I ever thought about it, I would never say it to you guys. I'm scared of the infected a little." she told him. The Misfit nodded his head, and looked down. _Is she scared of me?_ He wondered. Sighing, Rev laid back down, and tried to go back to sleep.

**Broken: Yay. Chapter 20. God this getting long.**

**Grim: I'll end it later on in life.**

**Broken: Good. It's becoming annoying on how many stories you got.**

**Grim: Shut up, Broke. Anyways, Punk, sorry Lars wasn't in this, but I PROMISE I'll include him in the next chapter.**

**Broken: Yes. She will. Goodbye everyone.**

**Grim: BYE!**


	21. Wanted for Murder

**Grim: Come on. It'll be awesome.**

**Broken: You have too many OCs that hate you.**

**Grim: Only two.**

**Broken: They're powerful. No.**

**Grim: Whatever man. You're not my mom. Anyways, hey guys. Speaking of mothers, Happy Mothers Day!**

**Broken: I honestly don't think any mothers are reading this.**

**Grim: You never know. And if you have a mother, do one thing for me: DON'T PISS HER OFF!**

**Broken: Yes. Because all mothers want that.**

**Grim: And here's a new OC... Two...**

**Broken: NO DAMMIT!**

**Grim: SHUT UP! *slaps him***

**Dead Punk 5/5/12 . chapter 19 **

**Hi again! Here's my newest OC, Lars!**

Name: Lars

Nickname: Metal, Sketch, Skull, ReLoad

Age: Unknown

Gender: Male

Animal: Jagger

Personality: Kind, happy, nice, quiet, silent, quite sad, kid at heart

Clothing: Black Blood On The Dance Floor shirt, black patched up skinny jeans, black Vans

Hair: Spiky black/green hair

Eye Color: Blue mixed with black

Weapons: Chainsaw, Baseball bat

Powers: Darkness, ghost, infected

Likes: Rock music, rain, drums, nights, Call Of Duty, guns, coffee, art

Dislikes: Nothing really

Fears: None

Friends: Zack, Rev, Nny, Mikey, Mark, Grim, Flame, Chill, Yumi, Rawr, Shatter, Evil, Flippy, Flaky

Enemies: Splendid

Lovers/Crushes: None

History: Lars is usually the odd one out. He's quite silent when alone. Lars loves to play drums; he has a drummer's habit when hitting his legs. His prized possession is his Nightmare Before Christmas drumsticks and always seen in his back pocket. Just like Nny, he's an insomniac. Lars is an artist; he can draw, paint, and sketch anything that comes to his mind, which he has the nickname Sketch. He's almost the same as Mikey. As a Jagger, Lars has a demonic self called ReLoad, which can be triggered if Lars' face is covered by blood.

**Grim: Awesomeness. Here's my newest one.**

**Broken: *quietly* You still have too many.**

**Name: Cloud**

Nickname: Bulletproof Heart (goes by this now)

Age: Unknown

Gender: Male

Animal: Harpy (the lucky bird)

**Fur Color: Sky blue**

Personality: Kinda mean, a little helpful, and is probably the first one to kill

Clothing: Blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and matching shoes

Hair: None

Eye Color: Ocean blue

Weapons: Knives

Powers: Hell Shade

Likes: Music, quiet, sleep, fighting

**Dislikes: Everything else probably**

Fears: None

Friends: None

Enemies: Grim

Lovers/Crushes: None

History: Bulletproof Heart entered the cult 'Hell Shade' when he was very young. He loved the group, and almost everyone in it. The leaders were very kind to him, and the young Harpy was usually happy every single day. When Grim took the cult down, he turned evil, and his once soft heart turned to stone. Like Nightmare, he swore to get revenge on the Sakunam.

**Broken: Again. YOU HAVE TOO MANY OCs!**

**Grim: Hey. Bulletproof will be a great addition to the family. What's the worst that could happen?**

**Broken: Oh, I don't know. HE FUCKING HATES YOUR GUTS, AND WISHES YOU WERE DEAD!**

**Grim: Dude. CALM THE HELL DOWN!**

**Broken: WHATEVER! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

The sun rose in the orange sky, turning parts of it that morning blue. The only thing out, was a Harpy. He glided over the land, the pain in his side unbearable. He looked at the only house in sight, and folded his wings, allowing himself to drop onto the roof. His breathing was heavy, as he looked around. Soon, all he saw, was darkness.

**Inside Amityville**

"What was that?" Zack mumbled, as he opened his eyes.

"Have 'em shot, Zack." Grim said quietly, clinging to the Misfit. He smiled, and kissed her forehead, feeling her grip on his body loosen. He slowly got up, and looked out the window. In the front lawn, was a certain male that looked very familiar to him. Happily, he opened the door, walking out.

"Hey Lars!" Zack greeted, smiling at his friend.

"Hey Zack! You know, there's an animal on your roof. It's bleeding pretty badly." he told his friend. The Misfit tilted his head, and jumped on the roof, the Jagger close behind.

"I've never seen him before," Zack said quietly, kneeling by the Harpy. His eyes were closed, and his mouth was open. "Help me get him into the house."

"Okay." Lars replied, lifting the animal onto one side of his shoulder. The two then jumped off the roof, and walked inside the house, making sure not to wake anyone or injure the person anymore.

"Set him down over here." Zack whispered, walking towards an empty spot. He then went to a closet, and found a folded up blanket. He took it out, and laid it on the ground, Lars placing the Harpy on top of it. The two watched him groan in pain, and roll over on his uninjured side. The wound was deep, as blood seeped out of it. Before the Misfit could speak, both boys heard someone walking.

"What is he doing here?" Grim asked, looking at them tiredly.

"He was on the roof." Zack told her. The Sakunam stared at the Harpy a little more, before sighing.

"Get him out of here. He's trouble." she spoke, before walking away. Lars tilted his head at his friend, wondering what she was talking about. Zack shrugged, and chased after the girl.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I know him," she told him. "He's nothing but trouble."

"How do you know him?" he asked, grabbing her arms, making her stop.

"Hell Shade." she hissed, ripping her arm from his grip, and walking away from him. He didn't follow her. He just stood there, watching as she left the house in both confusion and shock.

"Who's Hell Shade?" Lars asked, walking up to his friend.

"I don't know," he confessed, looking at the other male. "But I'm gonna find out."

"How? Are you going to ask Grim?" he asked, tilting his head a little.

"Yeah. And if she still doesn't tell me, I got another way of finding out." he replied, smiling at his friend. With that said, he ran out the door, trying to find the Sakunam.

"Huh? Where am I?" a voice spoke. Lars turned around, only to see the Harpy sitting up, one wing on his cut, and the other on his head.

**Near a Lake**

Zack smiled once he saw the Sakunam sitting by a small lake, her ears plugged with headphones. He slowly walked up to her, and gently tapped her shoulder. Without a warning, Grim jumped up, and roundhouse kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"GRIM! WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled, standing up. She watched him, backing up a little, her body slightly shaking. The Misfit tilted his head, wondering what was wrong with the girl.

"Sorry." she mumbled, before turning her heels, and rushing off. Before he could go after her, a piece of paper landed in front of him. He picked it up, and looked at the two pictures on it.

"No. T... This isn't true!" he told him, throwing it to the ground, and running after the Sakunam.

Zack sat down by a tree, sighing since he couldn't find the girl he thought he knew. _She's not like that. _He kept telling himself. He couldn't get the words out of his mind of what he read on that piece of paper. He started thinking, wondering who Hell Shade was, and what she knew about that Harpy.

"Zack?" a quiet voice spoke. The Misfit looked up, only to see that certain girl that had more secrets than a diary.

"What was that about?" he asked her, referring to the paper he read.

"It's a paper I got from my old home. It's a few years old, but the people still have it around," she told him, putting her head down. "Z... Zack? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." he replied, smiling.

"Do you... do you still like me?" she asked, folding her hands behind her back. The Misfit smiled, and nodded his head.

"Of course." he told her. In a flash, the Sakunam was clinging to the boy, just like she had done last night. Smiling, Zack wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"But... why did you do it? They treated you well." he asked quietly.

"Please. I don't wanna talk about it," she replied. "I just wanna go back to sleep, and dream about stupid people being beat up by old ladies."

"You wish for crazy things, Grim. But okay. Just go to sleep." he told her, smiling. She nodded her head a little, before closing her eyes.

A few minutes passed, before curiosity got too much for the Misfit. Feeling a little bad, he changed his arms into claws, and made a tiny cut on her arm. The Sakunam stretched a little, showing him she felt it. He just patted her back, and looked at the blood that was on his claw. He hesitated, before tasting the red liquid, a pain rushing through his head.

**Grim's Memory**

_People stood in lines, all of them wearing a black cloak, and a purple mask. Grim looked over at Broken, watching as he tried to breath better. She lifted his mask a bit, and smiled._

"_That better?" she asked quietly. Her brother nodded his head, and gave her a quick hug. The two then turned their attention to the leaders._

"_My children. Tonight, we release our greatest beast. He shall do our bidding, by spreading the blood of the innocence." the man spoke. Broken pulled at Grim's sleeve._

"_'Spread the blood of the innocence'? Grim, I don't wanna hurt people!" he whispered. The girl sighed._

"_I know. I don't either..." she replied, putting her head down._

"_Do something about it!" he told her. She stood there for a moment, before walking up the little isle that lead to the leaders chair. Gasps were heard around the room, as people watched the young girl._

"_Grim? Is something wrong?" the female asked, tilting her head at the girl._

"_Yes. Something is very wrong. My brother and I would wish to leave the cult." she replied. More gasps were heard._

"_I'm afraid we can't allow that." the male said. _

"_Fine. Have it your way." she said quietly. Before he could say another word, a long blade went through his chest, piercing his heart. Soon, he was on the ground; dead, his wife following shortly after. _

"_BROKEN! COME ON!" Grim shouted, running towards the back door. Without hesitation, the boy followed his sister, running past the angry members._

"_GET THEM!" one of the people cried out. They all followed the two, most of them carrying sharp weapons._

"_Grim? Where are we going?" Broken asked, as he and his sister threw off their cloaks and masks._

"_I have no idea." she replied, hopping a fence._

**Reality**

Zack grit his teeth, as the little memory ended. _That's what happened? She killed the leaders, and now they're after her and Broken?_ He thought, looking down at the sleeping Sakunam. An image of Grim as a human popped into his head, making him smile. He gently patted her back, and closed his eyes, allowing himself to go back to sleep.

**Amityville**

Broken opened his eyes, the sound of nothing almost music to his ears. He tried to get out of bed, only to fall face-first onto the ground.

"Ow." he hissed through grit teeth, as he picked himself up. He then walked over to his door, and opened it. Without watching where he was going, he tripped on the stairs, tumbling down the hard wood.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" he yelled, glaring at the stairs.

"You okay, Broken?" MC asked, looking at the Kit.

"No. I just FREAKING fell down some stairs!" he told her. The girl nodded slowly, and walked away.

"Stop being an idiot." Flame spoke, helping the boy up.

"It's the stairs fault!" he replied, looking at his friend. The Mozzy shook his head, and followed MC, leaving the other male all by himself.

"Broken" a voice spoke.

"Huh? Cloud? What are you doing here?" he asked, backing away from the Harpy.

"I go by Bulletproof Heart now. Or just Bulletproof." he replied, a crazed smile on his face. The Kit's back soon hit the wall, allowing him to move no where.

"G-GRIM!" he shouted as loud as he could.

**Rev and Yumi**

"Rev," Yumi mumbled half asleep. He looked at her, waiting for a reply. "Go see what Broken's screaming about."

"Do I have to?" he asked.

"Yes. Now be a good Misfit, and go." she replied. Sighing, he got out of bed, and slowly walked to the door.

"Broken. What's wrong?" Rev called, not really wanting to walk down the stairs.

"REV! FUCKING HELP ME!" the boy screeched, kicking the wall, waking the Misfit up more. He jumped over the rail, landing behind Bulletproof. The bird looked at him, tilting his head. Rev then looked at Broken, who was on the ground curled into a tight ball. His shoulder had a huge gash in it, along with his skull.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" he yelled, picking the Harpy up by the throat.

"What he deserved." he managed to gasp out.

"Rev? What's going on? What happened to Broken?" Rawr asked, as she walked out with Mark, Mikey, and Shatter. Before he could reply, the Harpy was gone, flying out the door.

"Who was that?" Shatter asked, looking at the open door.

"Forget that. I'm gonna get Broken to the hospital." he replied, picking up the bleeding Kit.

"What happened to him?" Mark asked.

"I don't know. I came down here, and found him like this, along with that bird." he told them.

**Dolphin Hotel**

Bulletproof flew to an open window, and landed on the red carpet.

"Did you get the right ones?" a low voice asked.

"Was it a black and green Kit?" he asked, looking at the two figures.

"NO YOU IDIOT! IT'S A CAT, AND ARCTIC FOX! HOW COULD YOU GET THOSE TWO MIXED UP WITH A KIT?" he shouted.

"DON'T yell at him. He got Broken. He's Grim's brother." the other spoke, before smiling at the Harpy.

"I'm sorry. I'll get it right next time!" he promised, his body shaking with pure fear.

"There will be no next time. Go back home. We'll finish it ourselves." the first one hissed. Bulletproof nodded, and flew off, relieved that he still had his life.

"What should we do with them?" the second one asked.

"Find them, and kill them. Simple." the other replied, smiling at his friend. Before he could reply, there was a knock at the door.

"Nightmare? You okay? Come on dude. It's time to go." Zer0's voice was heard, as he stood outside of the door.

"Yeah! Come on! We gotta go!" Midnight shouted, banging on the door.

"We'll talk later. Go with them." he said, looking at the other.

"Okay. Goodbye old friend." he replied, smiling as he watched his buddy fly away. Nightmare then went over to the door, and opened it, a smile on his face.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Lets go." he told them. The two nodded, and left.

**Amityville**

Komo looked around, before watching as Nny walked through the door from the basement.

"Good morning Nny. Do you happen to know where everyone is?" she asked.

"No. I haven't seen anyone." he told her. The dragon put her head down, and nodded, before going into the kitchen. She was soon joined with Lars and Chill.

"Would anyone like coffee?" she asked, grabbing the pot.

"Me!" the three replied, walking towards her. The girl smiled, and poured four cups of coffee. She then handed three to her friends, and started to drink hers, the scorching hot coffee not even affecting her.

"Hey! Where's Broken? He's usually always up at this time!" Chill spoke, looking around the house.

"I don't know. Zack and I brought in another tree friend, but I can't even find him." Lars replied.

"Maybe they went out for a walk or something." Nny said quietly, taking another sip of his coffee.

**Hospital**

Rev ran through the doors, seeing a red and white wolf sitting at the desk, a cell phone in her hand.

"Help me!" he shouted, catching her attention. She sighed, got up, and took Broken away from the Misfit.

"What's her problem?" Rawr asked, glaring at the nurse.

"We interrupted her texting." Shatter replied, grabbing the wolf's phone.

"Shatter! You shouldn't be going through her messages!" Rev said, looking at the girl.

"Aw! But listen to this! 'Hey. Did you get rid of those... fleas yet?'. I don't wanna read anymore." she said, putting the phone back where it was. The wolf soon came back, and looked at the others.

"He's in a coma." she told them, as she went back to her desk, and picked her phone up once more.

"What the?" Rawr mumbled, gritting her teeth at the nurse. Before she could do any damage to the other female, Shatter and Mark held her back.

"She should tell us something about him!" she yelled, once they had dragged her out of the hospital.

"Well they didn't. We just gotta wait." Rev sighed, looking up at the sky.

"How long will that be?" Mikey asked quietly. The Misfit shrugged, and patted the Deth's head.

"Shouldn't be long." he replied, a smile on his face.

**Broken: *laughs* You fail at writing stories.**

**Grim: I fail at everything dang it!**

**Broken: Uh huh. Now go on. Go to sleep.**

**Grim: But I'm not done writing! *smiles***

**Broken: No. NO NO NO NO NO! YOU HAVE TOO MANY!**

**Grim: I'll find time for those.**

**Broken: If you add one, you're going to be juggling four stories. That won't work.**

**Grim: It's working now.**

**Broken: *sighs* Whatever. I hate you for the coma thing.**

**Grim: Oh boohoo. Cry me a fuckin river.**

**Broken: SHUT UP! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this terrible chapter.**

**Grim: And sorry if your OC wasn't included enough/wasn't included at all, or had the wrong personality.**

**Broken: And we hope you enjoyed part of our past life in Hell Shade.**

**Grim: Hm. Indeed. Anyways, bye guys!**

**Broken: See ya!**


	22. Follow Your Lying Heart

**Grim: HEY EVERYONE!**

**Broken: Hey! We're back for a sec!**

**Grim: Yes. And I have so much to do tomorrow. **

**Broken: Stop complaining. You're going to have fun, you lucky bitch!**

**Grim: Dude. You're coming with me.**

**Broken: *gasps* I am?**

**Grim: Yes, Broken. You are.**

**Broken: YAY! *hugs Grim tightly***

**Grim: Okay! GET OFF ME DAMNIT!**

**Broken: *lets go* Sorry.**

**Grim: Not as sorry as I'm going to be.**

**Broken: *is confused***

**Grim: HERE'S AN OC FROM MY MIND!**

**Broken: NO!**

**Name: Rose**

**Nickname: None**

**Age: Nightmare's Age**

**Gender: Female**

**Animal: Yuetu (the moon rabbit)**

**Personality: Sweet, nice, kind, and a little jealous **

**Clothing: Green t-shirt, blue shorts, white shoes, and a black necklace with a green diamond shaped gem**

**Hair: Long green hair, that's neatly combed every day**

**Eye Color: Ocean blue**

**Weapons: Claws, throwing stars, and sword**

**Powers: Shadow**

**Likes: Being left alone, Hell Shade, and roses**

**Dislikes: Anything else**

**Fears: Being hit with anything heavy**

**Friends: Nightmare, Senshi, and Bulletproof Heart**

**Dislikes: Anyone else who betrays her**

**Enemies: Grim and Broken**

**Lovers/Crush: A little crush on Nightmare**

**History: When Rose was a small child, her parents gave her away for some money. Instead of doing what she was traded in for, she ran away, and was taken in by Nightmare, who raised her. While he was raising her, she gained the liking and hating of him. Once she found out what Grim had done, she promised Nightmare she would help him get revenge.**

**Broken: STOP MAKING OCs THAT HATE US!**

**Grim: Shut up!**

**Broken: *sighs* Why did you create her?**

**Grim: *hands Broken a note***

**Broken: Oh yeah! I forgot we were like that...**

**Grim: How could you forget?**

**Broken: Why do you think I don't have many close friends?**

**Grim: True. And for a hint guys, Broken and I have trust issues.**

**Broken: Lets say our newest friend was talking to other people about us, and we heard the word 'bitch' in the conversation.**

**Grim: We would think they were calling us a bitch, and probably not hang around them, until they were proven innocent.**

**Broken: Yep. So, we kinda don't have any trust in people, unless we've known them for a long time.**

**Grim: Anyways, let us shut up, so you can read.**

**Broken and Grim: ENJOY!**

* * *

"Well, I guess we should go looking for the rest." Zer0 spoke, as he walked towards the cars.

"Yeah. I guess so." Midnight sighed, walking up to a black mustang. She got in the diver's seat, and started the car. She then waited for whoever want to ride with her get in, before zoomed off down the road, most of the other tree friend's trying to keep up with her.

**Swifty's Car**

Swifty drove a car, Lifty in the seat next to her, and Shifty in the back. They were the only ones in there.

"Look what I got!" Lifty said happily, showing his sister a wallet he found earlier that morning.

"How much money?" Shifty asked. The other male searched through the wallet, and only found thirty dollars.

"Only thirty bucks." he replied sadly.

"We can split it. Ten for each." Swifty said, rounding a corner with the rest of the tree friends.

"Sounds like a plan!" Shifty said happily, a smile on his face.

**Amityville**

Rain hit the window, as some of the friends gathered around the fire, all sleeping. Grim was gone, visiting Broken at the hospital. While she was gone, Zack was at the house, being told to stay there since the Sakunam wanted peace with her sleeping brother. He was in the kitchen, drinking some coffee. He looked at the wall clock. 10:07 P.M. He looked in his now empty mug, wondering what Grim was doing. He soon heard the door knock, and happily walked to it, thinking it was the girl. When he opened it, his face fell, only seeing a Yuetu standing there, soaking wet.

"Hi. My name's Rose. I was wondering if I could come in. I was walking down the street, when it started pouring down rain." she spoke, smiling at the Misfit. He nodded, and allowed her in. She looked at almost everyone who was asleep on the floor, then back to Zack. He shrugged, and went back to the kitchen. _I'm guessing that's Zack._ Rose thought, as she followed him.

"So, you're Zack, right?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" he asked, turning his attention to the young girl.

"One of my friends told me. He said you're nice." she told him. He shrugged. The two stood in the kitchen, drinking coffee and talking.

**Grim**

The Sakunam opened her eyes, and looked at Broken, who was still in his coma. She smiled sadly, and kissed his forehead.

"Hang in there Broken. Love ya little bro." she said quietly, as she made her way out of the dark hospital. She knew that Broken was a Kit; a male version of her, but she didn't mind. The moments she spent with him, she considered him another Ruin. She thought of him as a little brother.

Smiling, Grim hopped on her black and red motorcycle she bought when she told Zack to stay at the house. She started up the bike, and drove off, hoping Broken would be okay in his coma. She wondered what he was doing.

**Inside Broken's Coma**

Music filled the air, as Broken walked down a little path, a smile on his face. In font of him, was Grim, who was actually skipping down the path.

"Dude. Skipping's awesome!" she called back to him, a smile on her face. He laughed, and started to skip with her a little.

"It's a little better than running." he said, now next to her.

"Way better than running." she corrected him, jumping in the air a little. He laughed, and followed her around the foggy area.

**Back With Grim**

The Sakunam moved to the left a little, the motorcycle gaining speed, and barely missing a car, which honked at her. She put up a paw, saying she was sorry. She wished it was the other tree friend's, but in the car, was an old man, at least age sixty four. She was surprised at two things. One: the old man could actually drive, and two: her bike wasn't going all crazy on her in the rain.

About fifteen minutes later, Grim made it the house, and parked in the drive way. She stretched her arms high in the air, before walking towards the door. She took a quick peek in the window, seeing the kitchen light on. Her heart raced at the sight she saw. Zack was holding a green Yuetu in his arms, and smile on the other female's face. Many suggestions of what was going on passed her mind, only making her heart break. She sighed, and slowly opened the door.

"Grim! There you are!" Zack said, hugging the Sakunam, who just stood there. "Where were you?"

"I fell asleep. The nurses were too stupid to remember Broken had a visitor." she told him. The Misfit smiled, and let go of the girl.

"Grim, this is Rose." he then spoke, jerking a thumb towards the Yuetu.

"Hey. I'm Grim." she spoke quietly.

"Hi!" the girl replied, waving to the Sakunam. They all stood in silence for a while, before Grim yawned.

"I'm going to bed. Night guys." she said, walking upstairs, her boots making that _thud_ as she hit each old wooden step.

"What's wrong with her?" Zack wondered quietly.

"Maybe she's just tired. She probably wants to rest." Rose said, smiling at the Misfit. He nodded, and went upstairs with Grim, leaving the newest girl below.

"Grim? You okay?" Zack asked, opening the door gently, looking at the almost asleep Sakunam.

"I'm fine, Zack. Don't worry." she replied, looking back at him. He smiled, and got in the bed with her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Night Grim." he said, closing his eyes.

"Night." she replied quietly.

Twenty minutes later, Grim opened her eyes, hearing the gently breathing of the soul next to her. She slowly got out of bed, not waking the boy. She then reached into her pocket, and took out her gold pocket watch. She opened it one last time, hearing the same old tune, and seeing her name engraved on the inside. She smiled slightly, before closing it, and looking at Zack.

"Take good care of it." she said softly, putting the chain in his hand. She watched as his once open hand clench on it, not wanting to let go. She kissed his forehead, like she had done to Broken's. Sweet and lovingly.

"Goodbye, Zack." she said, leaving the room, grabbing her sword on the way out. She put it in the shield it came with, and put it around her waist. When she made it to bottom of the stairs, she looked at her sleeping friends. All seventeen of them. She grabbed a piece of paper and pen, and started to write on it. When she was done, she left it on the table, and walked out the door, tears filling in her red eyes, that were turning bloodshot.

Outside, the rain had lighted up. She slowly made her way to the black and red motorcycle, getting on it, and turning it on. She put in her headphones, and turned on her music, drowning out the pain her heart was causing her, by probably lies. But, she didn't stay around to prove it wrong. She just drove off, not even looking back. _Not even home. Only bad memories._ She thought, speeding down a highway, the bike going over 160 MPH. She wouldn't be surprised if the cops pulled her over, and either gave her a ticket, or took her jail. But at the moment, she really didn't care. Her sword was in it's spot, not going anywhere, and the music was washing away her worries. Smiling, she did a little wheelie, and drove down the highway even more, zipping past cars and trucks.

**5:49 A.M. at Amityville**

Zack slowly opened his eyes, and looked at the gold pocket watch that was in his hand. He opened it, hearing a creepy, yet soothing tune. He looked at the name on the side, as he started to wonder why he had it. _Did I take this from her last night?_ He wondered, getting out of bed, and making his way down the stairs. He went into the kitchen, and found the note Grim had left.

_Dear everyone,_

_I know I'm probably being stupid, but at this point, I don't care. I'm leaving you guys, and leaving Happy Tree Town for probably as long as my heart lives. If any of you have my phone number, good for you. If you call me, you better be close to death. If not, I want no calls. _

_If you're wondering why I'm leaving on such short notice, it's because I can't live with something, not knowing if I'm right or wrong. If I do, I'll probably go insane, which is something no one would want. _

_The times I had with you guys were great, even with the others that aren't here to read this note. I'm sorry I'm leaving, although some of you probably don't care. With all that said and done, I bid you a goodbye, and maybe one day I'll return to see you all once more._

_~Grim_

Zack couldn't believe what he had just read. Not only did Grim leave him and the others, but she wasn't ever returning. _Why would she leave?_ He wondered, looking at the pocket watch. He blinked away little tears, and put the watch in his pocket.

"I just don't understand." he said quietly, leaning against the counter.

"Zack? What's wrong?" Rev asked, tiredly walking over to the other Misfit.

"Grim's gone." he told his friend, not even looking at him. Even though he couldn't see his buddy's face, he knew the other male was sadden by the news.

**Broken: There we go!**

**Grim: Yay. Now then. Imma try to work on the next chapter, and show you guys what I was doing.**

**Broken: Also, sorry if your OC wasn't included.**

**Grim: They shall be in the next chapter.**

**Broken: Yes. **

**Grim: Now, if you guys don't see a fast update, it'll either be late tomorrow night, late Friday night, or Saturday.**

**Broken: Yeah. Sorry guys.**

**Grim: Anyways, BYE!**

**Broken: BYE BYE!**


	23. Golden Question

**Grim: Hey everyone! Man I'm tired.**

**Broken: Yeah. And we only freaking sat in one spot!**

**Grim: Whatever man. Anyways, we got kinda some bad news for some readers.**

**Broken: AND GOOD NEWS!**

**Grim: Yes. Now, the good news will be at the end. The bad news, is that this is the last chapter for this story.**

**Broken: Awww. :(**

**Grim: So, this might be long.**

**Broken: But, we will try to make it awesome!**

**Broken and Grim: ENJOY!**

* * *

It was two in the afternoon, and everyone in Amityville was a little depressed that Grim had left them forever.

"Why would she leave? It's not like her." Flippy asked quietly, as Flaky cuddled up to him. He looked over at Rawr, who was talking to Mark, while Shatter was eating something with Mikey.

"Someone. Please open up!" a voice called from the other side of the front door.

"Please let that be who I think it is." Yumi said quietly, as she quickly made her way over to the door. When she opened it, she sighed at the sight of Broken. The Kit entered the house, and looked at everyone.

"Where's Grim?" he asked.

"She left." Rev said quietly, looking at the ground. He stared at them a little longer, before laughing.

"That's rich, Rev. But really. Where's Grim?" he asked once more.

"She's gone. She left us," Lars told the boy. "And she said she wasn't coming back."

"So that's it?" he asked, his voice filling with anger. "You guys just let my sister leave, not caring she's ever coming back?"

"Broken. Calm down. We didn't le-"

"SHUT UP, ZACK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS! HOW COULD YOU?" he yelled, backing up towards the door, shaking his head.

"Broken. Just listen to us, please!" Rawr spoke, turning her attention from Mark to the Kit.

"NOTHING FROM YOU EITHER! I CAN'T TRUST ANYONE!" he shouted, walking out the door.

"What's his problem?" Evil asked, glaring at the shut door.

"He's probably just sad that Grim left." Rose spoke, a small smile on her face.

"Maybe we should just get going. Find the others, and just go home." Nny spoke quietly, everyone soon agreeing with his idea.

While all the friends fixed the cars, and got in them, Zack was staring at the house, Grim's pocket watch clenched in his hand.

"What's wrong, Zack?" MC asked, walking up to the Misfit. He shrugged.

"I just kinda miss Grim. I can't believe she left." he sighed, putting his head down. The girl nodded, and patted his back.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she has her reasons, and I'm sure she'll be back." she told him. He nodded, and watched as she got into a car. _I hope she does come back._ He thought, looking down at the gold watch in his hand. He sighed, put it in his pocket, and ran off, following the cars. Rev was by his side, along with Lars, Mikey, Mark, Rawr, and Nny.

**Six Hours Later**

The friends finally found the rest of the town, most of them greeting the others with hugs and smiles.

"Where's Grim?" Zer0 asked, looking around for the Sakunam.

"She left us. She said she's never coming back to Happy Tree Town, and if any of us have her number, not to call her." Zack told the bear, who nodded.

"Then where's Broken?" Midnight asked.

"He left too. Once we told him Grim left." Rawr spoke, looking at the other female.

"Good job, Rose. I knew I could count on you." Nightmare said, smiling at the Yuetu in front of him, who smiled back. The two were in the very back, avoiding being seen by anyone.

"Piece of cake." she replied.

"But I wanted her." he told her. She looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"I wanted to get revenge on her, and now I have no idea where she is." he explained. The girl put her head down.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly.  
"It's okay. You're forgiven." he replied. She smiled, and gave him a quick hug.

**Airport**

Everyone sat in a chair, waiting for their plane.

"Where do you think Grim is?" Swifty asked quietly, looking at her brothers, who shrugged.

"Who knows. She's probably fine." Lifty replied, smiling at the girl. She nodded, and looked over at the glass door, that opened.

"Broken? You're back?" Shatter said surprised. He didn't reply. He just got a ticket, and sat down, his head hanging low. No one spoke to him. They all just waited for the plane.

**On the Plane (cause I'm too lazy to write anything else while they waited)**

Zack sat next to Yumi and Rev, sometimes looking down the isle.

"Remember when Grim posed as a waitress?" Yumi spoke, smiling back at the memory of Grim acting all nice.

"Yeah. I wish that would happen again." Zack said quietly. Rev nodded in agreement, and looked out the window.

**Mea, Splendid, and Cub**

Cub was asleep next to Mea, who was near sleep.

"Mea?" Splendid spoke softly, looking at the girl.

"Yeah?" she replied, smiling at him.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry for everything that happened." he said.

"It's okay. It wasn't all your fault. I did have fun." she confessed. He laughed, and placed a little kiss on her cheek. The squirrel's face turned bright red, as a smile grew on her face. Splendid then looked out the window, his eyes growing heavy. He soon followed Mea into a deep sleep, both having happy thoughts in their minds.

**Happy Tree Town**

Everyone got off of the plane, most of them happy to be home. Nothing had changed since they were gone. The town was less bloody though. As some went home, others roamed around, remembering all the good times they had there, and how Slovakia wouldn't add up to it.

"Well. Looks like we're turning with a lesser amount than we left in." Evil mumbled, walking towards his home. Flippy and Flaky walked off to the Cafe, leaving everyone behind.

"Hey Broken. You okay?" Flame asked, walking up to the Kit, who shrugged.

"I don't know. I just feel like I'm missing something." he replied, looking around. The Mozzy nodded.

"I know. But trust me. She did what she wanted." he told his friend, who sighed. He soon left Broken's side, to go burn some things to make himself feel at home.

About an hour later, Zack was on a rooftop, looking down at the peaceful town. He started to remember all the good times he had with Grim, and how she was always laughing and smiling, making him do the same. He then started to wonder why she all of the sudden up and left them like that. _There has to be a reason._ He though, trying to search for the answer through his mind. Nothing popped up, making him sigh. With a small hop, he was off the building, and on the ground.

While the Misfit was walking around the town, he finally made up his mind, and ran off to find his friends and Broken.

**Broken: The end!**

**Grim: Yes, and here's the good news!**

**Broken: WE'RE MAKING A SEQUEL BITCHES!**

**Grim: HELL YEAH! FILLED WITH A NEW ADVENTURE, NEW OCs, AND PROBABLY MORE LOVE!**

**Broken: Really? More OCs?**

**Grim: Yes. And you will like them.**

**Broken: Fine...**

**Grim: Anyways, if it's okay with the owners, here are the OCs that will be in the sequel.**

**~Rawr**

**~Shatter**

**~Zack**

**~Rev**

**~Yumi**

**~Nightmare**

**~Senshi**

**~Bulletproof Heart**

**~Rose**

**~Grim**

**~Broken**

**~Jasper**

**~Hanabi**

**~Lars**

**~Nny **

**Grim: I think that's it.**

**Broken: Hopefully.**

**Grim: Whatever. Bye guys! See you in the sequel!**

**Broken: We can't promise it fast though.**

**Grim: But it might be. BYE!**

**Broken: BYE BYE!**

**(If you wanna see Jasper, Hanabi, Rose, and Senshi, look at my deviantart)**


End file.
